Complicated Battle
by TaintedAngelOfTheSea21
Summary: Jacob's ordered by the Volturi to hunt down James' Coven. During his time in Forks he meets the Cullens and Bella, his soon-to-be-allies, for the first time. So he's hunting down vampires, undergoing some unnatural changes, and possibly falling in love with a vampire, what's next? Edward/Jacob and minor Edward/Bella. ALL CHAPTERS HAVE NOW BEEN EDITED!
1. The Mission

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or Twilight Stephenie Meyer does!*points downwards***_

_**I do own Anya, Kara and Nicole; they're my OC's used in this story!**_

_**Author's Notes: ~ This is a Edward x Jacob story, so I hope you like it. There will be some OOCness and this is Yaoi (boy x boy) and if you don't like it then leave, you have been **__warned__**. If you do like, well, then enjoy! There will be a lot of changes that will be mentioned (**__or not__**) but I hope you don't mind them! Any way let's begin our journey together!~**_

"…" dialogue

'…' _thoughts for whoever's POV it is and emphasis on words are in italics (not necessarily in air quote)_

'…' _**telepathic thoughts (typically anyone's thoughts Jacob or Edward hear)**_

_**Summary: A twist in everything, Jacob is ordered by the Volturi to hunt down James and his coven. Going undercover as a Forks High School student he meets the Cullens and Bella for the first time, only hearing stories from the Volturi about them. He then later falls in love with the mind-reader, Edward Cullen. How will he cope with everything else?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 - The Mission *Will begin in Volterra*<strong>_

_**Normal POV-**_

"Send in Jacob and his coven, we have a mission to assign them." A jet-black haired male, one of the Volturi leaders, informs the new Volturi secretar_y_.

She nods in understanding and bows, "Of course Aro." The innocent human walks away, heads toward Jacob's room, and then knocks on the door. In less than five seconds the door opens. "Yes," A sun-kiss skinned boy replies, standing expectantly in front of the secretary.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus would like to see you. You have a new mission." After he nods in understanding she walks away to inform the rest of Jacob's Coven. He sighs then heads to the Volturi leader's throne room to see them.

_**~ In the throne room ~**_

"Do you believe he's ready? There's a high possibility that he could _change_ while he's away. He is reaching up to _that_ age and what if he actually _finds them__**, **__his pack of filthy mutts_?" A blonde-haired male informs the leaders next to him in a seething tone.

"Relax, Caius. The boy hasn't given us any reason to think that he can't be trusted, let's not start now shall we. Besides he's not even aware of what he truly is; if it remains that way he'll have no reason to go looking after them. We shall worry about this matter another time, when that time comes we'll discuss this matter more thoroughly," Aro replies.

"Agreed…the boy is ready. I'm certain that he's has been curious to meet _them_. It seems that the recent news on the Cullens and Miss Isabella Swan has intrigued the entire Guard," The last Volturi leader, a dark-haired male named Marcus, says.

"Indeed they have…Jacob's training has made astonishing progress. I believe it is time to put his abilities to the test. This mission will be most useful for him and for us," Aro smirks.

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

"Come in," Aro says as the door opens, revealing Jacob in front of them. He kneels down in front of the three leaders, "My lords, you've asked for me."

"Yes, as you were told we have a mission for you. You see there is a coven of rogue vampires, James' Coven to be precise, that came very, very close to exposing our race. This has occurred almost too frequently and we, the Volturi, have been merciless towards them; now it's too late for mercy. They must to be destroyed! Complete this mission and your coven will be allowed one year off from the Guard…The last time I've heard, James' Coven were spotted in the state of Washington," Aro informs the boy, looking down on him.

"Washington? Where the Cullens live?"

"Yes, I see you've heard of them?"

"Yes, from the guard. The Cullens seem most intriguing, don't you think my lord?"

"They are indeed; however, don't let them become a distraction during your objective. Your unique abilities are going to be put to the test. It would be wise of you to take your coven with you. This won't be any easy task to do alone."

"I'm sorry to ask this, my lord, but why not send the rest of the guard instead? Why not send Alec, Jane, Felix, or Demetri?" Jacob asks.

"I would've sent them; however, the Cullens and James' Coven both know about them. You have been away training, so neither have no knowledge of your coven's existence. Now do you understand?" Aro explains chidingly.

"Understood, my lord," Jacob avoids his leader's gaze and scorns himself for questioning his master's decisions. The Volturi don't approve questioning towards their choices and the last thing is Jacob needs is to be punished for his small moment of stupidity.

**_*Knock Knock Knock*_**

"Come in," Aro's voice pulls Jacob out of his mental battle with himself.

The large doors open to reveal a woman and two young ladies, who walk gracefully in to the room. "You've summoned us my lords," The woman bows, along with the girls, before the three leaders.

"Yes, as I was telling Jacob, you've been assigned a new mission. Jacob, here, will fill you in on the details," Aro states, looking at the woman in charge. She nods and says nothing. The two young ladies remain silent as well.

"Here, this will inform you about who you're dealing with," Caius hands Jacob two manila folders.

"One folder holds information on James' Coven, the other holds information on the Cullens," Marcus says.

"When would you like for us to complete this mission, my lords?" Jacob asks, flipping through both folders absent-mindedly.

"As soon as you can, but if it must take longer to hunt them down then so be it…," Aro nods once, motioning the start of their assignment.

All of them stare at the three leaders in silence. "We'll pack tonight and leave at dawn," Jacob briefs his coven. The three ladies nod before all four are bowing once again and walking away.

"Prepare tonight, get a good nights rest. We're leaving tomorrow morning," Jacob says once they were all outside the door.

"Very funny Jacob, let's not forget that we all can't sleep like you can," The woman chuckles lightly.

"Anya has a point, but Jacob only has to sleep for a minimal amount of hours," The oldest female teenager states with a wide smile. "Isn't that right Kara?"

"Right you are Nicole...besides the point, I bet Jacob is just dying to see the Cullens." The youngest teen, Kara, smiles along with her other female companions.

"Yeah right," Jacob sarcastically mutters before walking away from them.

"He totally wants to meet them," Nicole smiles while looking in the direction Jacob was leaving.

"Um hmm," Anya and Kara nod in agreement.

_***In Jacob's room***_

_This is my chance to finally meet them. The gossip amongst the Guard did catch my attention. Are the Cullens and Isabella Swan as interesting as the Guard makes them out to be? _

_Well, I'll just have to find out. _Jacob thinks as he packs his belongings for this mission.

_***Knock Knock***_

The door swings open without the male's authorization; however it isn't like Kara's one to care about one's privacy, "Hey Anya wants to know what you're bringing for the mission?"

"All my stuff…it's not like I have a lot to that belongs to me, just a few pairs of clothing and the manila folders." Jacob says tossing the belongings into a suitcase. "I would also appreciate it if you'd wait for me to say "Come in" before waltzing in like that," Jacob continues coolly.

"When we get to Washington we are doing some serious shopping," Kara glances into the suitcase with a disappointing look on her face. "This just won't do." She continues, ignoring Jacob's last request completely.

"Whatever, now can you go pack yourself?" Jacob says irritatingly.

"I'm already done," Kara smiles and leaves Jacob's room. _This is going to be a long night…_ He sighs while he ran a hand through his short black hair. After Jacob finishes packing he settles in his bed and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning all four of them board a plane heading to Seattle; from there they'll get a car and drive their way to Forks, where the Cullens and James' Coven would await them. They all sit together, the girls on one side of the plane and Jacob right besides them.

The moment the plane is up in the air Jacob takes a moment to open the first folder, only to have it snatched out of his hands, "Hey!"

"Let's see who we have here, this folder is all about…the Cullens, no surprise there." Kara smiles and nods slightly towards him. Jacob sighs before using his abilities, allowing them to telepathically converse with each other.

'_**You, child, are a very rude person.' **_Jacob shoots her a cold glare to which she ignores.

'_**First off, you have no right to call me a child because I'm **__way__** older than you and secondly, you honestly don't think that.' **_Kara smiles innocently toward the young male.

'_**I'm considering it, just get on with it already!' **_He motions to the folders.

'_**Come on Kara, time is of the essence. We need to familiarize ourselves with this information. It's the only way we'll know what to expect when coming across the Cullens and James' Coven.' **_Nicole gives Kara a small push on the shoulder.

'_**Alright, alright hold on.' **_Kara opens the first folder,_** 'The Cullens…' **_As she begins Jacob, Nicole and Anya listen attentively.

_**~Name: **__Carlisle Cullen_

_**Mate's Name: **__Esme Cullen_

_**Age: **__23, true age is really 369, born in 1640_

_**Abilities: **__Medical Talents and his immune ability to withstand being around human blood._

_**Extra Information: **__The leader of the Coven. He's the adopted father of Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. He's changed three of them along with his wife, Esme._

_**~Name: **__Esme Cullen_

_**Mate's Name: **__Carlisle Cullen_

_**Age: **__26, true age being 114, born in 1895_

_**Abilities: **__Has no special power but is able to love passionately and care in a motherly way._

_**Extra Information: **__Adopted mother of Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale._

_**~Name: **__Emmett Cullen_

_**Mate's Name: **__Rosalie Hale_

_**Age: **__20 when turned in 1935, true age being 94, born in 1915_

_**Abilities: **__Physical attributes and strength._

_**~Name: **__Edward Cullen_

_**Mate's Name: **__No official mate, except the fact that he's in a relationship with the human, Bella Swan._

_**Age: **__17, true age being 108, born in 1901_

_**Abilities: **Mind reading and phenomenal speed_

_**~Name: **__Alice Cullen_

_**Mate's Name: **__Jasper Hale_

_**Age: **__19 when turned in 1920. True age being 108, born in 1901_

_**Abilities: **Seer__, but is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made._

_**~Name: **__Rosalie Hale_

_**Mate's Name: **__Emmett Cullen_

_**Age: **__18, true age being 94, born in 1915_

_**Abilities: **__Physical beauty and forever desire for attention. _

_**~Name: **__Jasper Hale_

_**Mate's Name: **__Alice Cullen_

_**Age: **__19 when he was turned, born in 1844, now he's 165 years old._

_**Abilities: **__Special ability to sense people's emotions as well as control them._

_**~Name: **__Bella Swan_

_Human_

_Girlfriend of Edward Cullen_

_No Vampire Abilities._

_They drink animal blood instead of human blood giving them the name Vegetarian Vampires. Their eyes are golden, black when they're thirsty, and red when they drink human blood, as we all know based off of our eyes and other vampires. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella are also enrolled in Forks High School._

Kara closes the first folder, patiently waiting for someone to break the silence from the long list of info.

Jacob is the first to speak, _**'They seem **__okay__** so far, but I can't say that we can trust them just yet. At least not until we know their allies for sure.' **_

'_**Right, we got it.' **_Nicole and Kara nod in agreement.

'_**Well let's hear about James' Coven shall we. Unlike the Cullens, this coven feeds on human blood.'**_ Anya points out while handing over the other manila folder. Then Kara once again begins to read.

_**~Name: **__James_

_**Mate's Name: **__Victoria_

_**Abilities: **__Merciless and sadistic abilities to track._

_**~Name: **__Victoria_

_**Mate's: **__James_

_**Abilities: **M__anipulative, self-preserved, and very swift._

_**~Name: **__Laurent_

_**Mate's Name: **__Irina from the Denali Coven_

_**Abilities: **__Posses None__**. ~**_

_I can see the reason why the Volturi chose us for this task; clearly the Volturi don't know much about this coven. However, that won't affect us when it comes down to fighting against these rogues vampires. _Jacob comprehends once Kara's done.

'_**Does that mean we have to be enrolled into Forks High School? We could try to get the Cullens to like us and eventually help us fight against James' Coven. That's if we need to, am I right?' **_Nicole asks, looking at Anya for a response.

'_**Yes and no. We can't be sure that the Cullens can be trusted or trust us, for that matter. However, once we settle into our **__'new home'__**, the three of you will be enrolled into the same school that the young Cullens are currently in.' **_Anya answers.

Jacob, Nicole, and Kara simply nod.

And that's how the telepathic conversation ends.

_Now the hunt begins..._Jacob thinks with a grin, shifting comfortably in his seat for the long flight to Seattle.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so thanks a bunch for reading the first chapter of Complicated Battle! Please continue to read and shower me with reviews, I'd gladly appreciate it! ;D<em>


	2. Fork's New Arrivals

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER OR TWILIGHT JUST THIS STORY PLOT *points downwards***_

_**I OWN ONLY A FEW CHARACTERS (Anya, Nicole, and Kara)**_

_**Author's Note: I'm still deciding whether or not to make Bella a protagonist or antagonist. I will warn you that for the first couple of chapters there's a little bit of Edward/Bella fluff, meaning a kiss here and there, but not much depth into that pair because they're **__not__** my main focus. **_

"…" dialogue

'…' _thoughts for whoever's POV it is and emphasis on words are in italics (not necessarily in air quote)_

'…' _**telepathic thoughts (typically anyone's thoughts Jacob or Edward hear)**_

_**POV- Person's point of view for whoever's got it.**_

_Cars that'll be mentioned or used later on (So I had to fix the models because it seems like I've mistakenly forgotten that the stories starts out in the year 2009, so with the new models it wouldn't have made sense…Opps!) ~_

_Edward's Car: Silver Volvo c30_

_Kara's Car: 2009 Grey Toyota Camry_

_Nicole's Car: Silver 2009 Jeep Compass Sport 4X4_

_Anya's Car: Blue 2009 Toyota Corolla_

_Jacob's Car: Orange 2009 Dodge Charger_

_Alice's Car: Porsche 911 Turbo_

_Emmett's Car: Jeep Wrangler_

_**Chapter 2 - Fork's New Arrivals**_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

During our flight Kara and Nicole come up with a back story that'll fool people into thinking we're just a "family" that wants to move into a very small town. During which the girls end up choosing their surname to be "Stark" while I, on the other hand, chose to use "Black" as my surname. In addition, Kara and Nicole make the decision that _I'd_ be their adopted, younger brother. It's not like I had much of a choice, because I give in the moment they begin to pester me about it.

Once the plane lands in the city of Seattle, Washington, just a couple hours away from Forks, we gather our luggage and hail a taxi in order to drive us to the nearest dealer-shop. After paying the taxi driver, Anya begins to look around. After a few seconds Anya chooses a car to her liking, in which she ends up buying a _Blue 2009 Toyota Corolla_.

"Alright, put the bags in the trunk and let's hit the road!" Kara beams happily, being the first one to get into the car.

Rolling my eyes at her teasingly, I chuckle before saying. _**'Let's not get too overly excited, Kara...'**_

'_**What? I can't help it!'**_

The rest of us load our bags into the trunk and climb into the car. "Okay then, Forks here we come," Anya says, getting right onto the highway that'll lead us to Forks.

It is pretty silent in the car while driving to Forks. Well, _I wish_ is what I mean, Nicole and Kara singing their little hearts away to the radio music; it's both funny and irritating to listen to, but I sing along with them.

"Hey little brother, are you excited to know that we'll finally be meeting the ones that the Volturi are so interested in?" Kara asks.

"Maybe just a bit, but remember we have to keep a low profile. We can't associate with the Cullens or Bella or they'll find out why we're really here. I wouldn't be surprised if they figure out as quickly as we arrive," I state glancing out the window.

"He's right…even if they do find out about us we can't let them know we work for the Volturi. With a mind reader on their side, Edward Cullen could find out _everything_ if we let our guards down," Anya warns us.

"Well, I could deal with him. Shielding our minds won't be a problem, but there's no telling where he can be during school. Should I shield the whole school, so that wherever we are he wouldn't be able to get one piece of information from us?" I ponder the question momentarily.

"That'll take a lot amount of concentration, so I wouldn't take that risk," Anya says, leaving no room for discussion.

"We're almost there," Anya turns down a street before pulling into the driveway of a big two-story house. "Wow, so this is where we'll be living at," Nicole flabbergasts at the sight of the house. I mean it wasn't _that_ bad, but it isn't like anyone's expecting a mansion in a small town like Forks.

"Hello," An unknown voice says from beside us once we step out of Anya's car. We all turn our gaze towards a lanky man, who extends his hand towards Anya, "Hi, I'm Charlie Swan, also the Chief of Police in Forks. You must be the new neighbors I was hearing about?"

"Hi, I'm Anya Stark. These are my daughters, Nicole and Kara, and my adopted son, Jacob Black," Anya says while shaking Charlie's hand. He slightly flinches, _**'Wow, her hand is really cold.'**_

_Opps_, I momentarily forget about her skin being extremely colder than that of an average human. I send her a quick message telepathically, _**'Retract your hand Anya!'**_

She gives me a curious glance before doing as she's told. However, the moment Charlie flexes his hand that she understands the problem.

"_Black?_ You wouldn't happen to know or be related to Billy Black now would you, Jacob?" Mr. Swan asks to me, instantly forgetting all about the cold handshake.

"Nope, never heard of him, but please call me Jake," I shake my head, smiling politely at him.

"Hey dad," A young female walks out of the Swans residence; this must be his daughter, Isabella Swan, the vampire lover. She does a double-take when she notices us. _**'What the – are these people vampires!?'**_

"Hey Bells, come meet our new neighbors, this is Anya, Nicole, Kara, and Jake," Charlie motions Bella to come and greet us.

"Hi I'm Bella, Bella Swan," She cautiously approaches us. _**'If they are vampires there's only one way to find out!'**_

_Oh shit, got to act fast! _I quickly step up to Bella with my hand held out to meet hers, "Nice to meet you, Bella." She takes my hand and instantly relaxes _**'Okay so he's not a vampire but what about the rest of his family?'**_

"So where are you kids going to school?" Charlie asks, ignoring the staring contest Bella begins to have with Nicole.

"Um we'll be attending Forks High School, sir," I say, turning Bella's attention towards me instead.

"Oh what grade will you three be in?" He continues to question curiously.

"We'll be in the eleventh grade, I know we've arrived this late in the ear but there's not much we can to about that." Kara states while shrugging.

"Understandable, well at least I'm not the only junior who has showed up late in the year. Actually I'm off to school right now," Bella says with a relaxed composure.

"Well would you like us to give you a ride? We are going to head up there, now that you mention it; I've got to fill out these kiddos paperwork in order for them to be enrolled into the school." Anya suggestively motions towards her car.

"Um, sure why not…I could just catch a ride home with a friend, I'll go get my bag." Bella turns toward her red pickup to get her backpack. We wait patiently for her by the car.

"Alright dad I'll see you later," Bella waves goodbye to Mr. Swan as she came near to us.

"Okay kiddo, don't forget I have to work late tonight," Charlie replies.

Once we get in the car, we ask Bella quite a few questions about herself and she willing tells us that she came to Forks because she wanted to see her dad since her parents divorced. From then on she's made friends easily, especially with the Cullens.

"So why did you guys move to Forks?" Bella asks curiously. _**'Remember you don't know if they're vampires or not, meaning you can't fall for their story just yet.'**_

"We wanted to get away for a while after our father's death, not too long ago," Nicole scrunches up her face as if she's about to cry and even though vampires don't cry she had to act as if she could.

'_**Don't be such an overdramatic Nicole or she might not fall for it.' **_Kara frowns.

Still putting on her act she replies back since I added all of us to this conversation except Bella of course. _**'Oh shut up, I'm trying to play the part. I don't see you coming up with anything.'**_

Ignoring her, Kara starts to slowly pat Nicole on the back as if to comfort her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...If you don't mind me asking, how did that happen?" Bella says with an apologetic look on her face._** 'I know for sure that vampires can be very convincing, so let's see if their story checks out.'**_

"He died of hypothermia last Christmas. We lived in Italy before we came here and the winters there are very snowy...Dad was coming home, after returning from a business trip, and got trapped in the blizzard that appeared out of nowhere. He was stuck in his car for a couple days. It wasn't until the storm cleared that he tried to make it home on foot. By the time he got home his skin was blue and iced over. There was nothing that the doctors could do," Nicole's voice cracks as she curls herself into a ball, turning away from Bella to "seek" comfort from her sister.

Kara wraps her arms around Nicole, smoothing her hair while saying, "It's going to be okay."

'_**We're almost to the high school; I can see the sign already.'**_ I inform them, frowning slightly at the melancholy Bella is causing Nicole to feel. Even I couldn't tell whether or not they _were_ bluffing.

"Oh my – that's so sad…I'm sure that was a very hard time for you," Bella says sympathetically. _**'Okay, so maybe they aren't faking it? Ugh, why is it so hard to decide whether or not these people are vampires or not!? I guess I'll just have to leave the "finding out" to Edward.'**_

"It's okay, we're just trying to move on that's why we moved here," Kara explains while Nicole tries to collect herself.

"Alright Bella, we're here," Anya says, after being silent the whole ride, immediately interrupting the whole fiasco.

"Okay," She replies, swinging her backpack over her left shoulder.

'_**I'm putting up my shield…I can sense the mind reader, he's close. He must be waiting for Bella.'**_ I focus on blocking all of our minds, just in case it is in fact Edward Cullen. Anya and Bella step out of the car, at the same time I shout, "Mom, we're going to stay in the car!"

She nods, closing the car door. As the pair walk off Bella begins to say, "Thanks for giving me a ride to school."

"You're welcome," Anya replies politely, barely catching sight of a bronze haired boy with the same pale complexion as her approach the two of them. _**'Is it him?'**_

'_**Yeah it's him…Can't you feel a tug at the back of your mind? I can feel him trying to read my thoughts.'**_ Involuntarily I rub the spot where I feel the painful tug. _He better knock it off, it's starting to give me a headache!_

'_**No, I don't feel a thing.' **_Nicole shrugs, sending a curious look my way.

'_**Me neither.'**_ Kara smirks amusingly. _**'So this Cullen is interested in knowing what's going on in that big head of yours, how interesting...'**_

'_**Okay I don't know whether or not to be offended or flattered by that statement…Either way I haven't even met this Cullen, so you can't just randomly say that on a whim.'**_ I shoot back at her a weak glare.

'_**Better get out of there Anya, he's getting closer.'**_ Nicole's voice interrupts our short bout.

Anya nods so slightly that Bella didn't notice, _**'Alright I got it.'**_

"Well, I've got to head to the office. Have a nice day at school Bella!" Anya says, waving goodbye. As she strides towards the school I could her asking a random student, "Excuse me, would you be as kind as to lead me to the front office?"

_**Edward's POV-**_

Automatically when I notice Bella and some stranger stepping out of the same car I halt. _What the –? Who is she – them?_ It isn't until I spot three more figures in the car that I realize that this woman is not alone.

All questions I have about who these people are fly out the window once I get a good look at them. The woman talking to Bella looks similarly like Rosalie yet much older.

_No it can't be…What could rogue vampires possibly be doing in a small town like Forks?_

Back in reality, Bella thanks the elder woman for giving her a ride as the woman excuses herself to run to the office for some reason.

"Hey Bella," I say behind her.

"Hey Edward," Bella says as she comes up to me and hugs me; I kiss her forehead gently as I inhale her exhilarating scent, smelling just as hypnotizing as the moment I first met her.

"So who did you catch a ride with?" I ask her as we walk away from the, from the looks of it, _Blue 2009 Toyota Corolla._

"Oh them, they're just new neighbors that arrived today. They were polite enough to give me a ride while they get forms to apply to go to this school," Bella says.

"They?" I question since she didn't necessarily answer the question I've asked before.

"Opps sorry, the women you saw just a while ago was Anya, her two daughters Kara and Nicole and her son Jake," She tells me.

_Jake…that's his name. _I think with slight curiosity.

"What's their last name?" I question because curiosity gets the better of me.

"I don't know, I think when my dad was talking to them they mentioned _Stark_ as their last name," She says, shifting the strap of her backpack.

The bell rings, letting us know that it is time for class. "Let's go before we be late," I smile at her as we turn towards the door of the school. I can't help but glance back at the Stark's convertible, shamelessly staring at the Stark male.

_There's something different about this boy and I plan on finding out._

_**Jacob's POV-**_

We wait patiently in the car, listening to Edward Cullen and Bella Swan's conversation; he's interested in us that's for sure.

I hear his short thought during that conversation. _**'Jake that's his name.' **_I can sense his interest towards not only me but my coven as well.

Once the bell rings and Bella and Edward leave, my nerves relax.

Anya comes out a few minutes after and once she opens the door Kara asks, "So how was it, are we good to go?"

"Yeah, I was able to finish all of your papers up front. You'll have to pick up your schedules before your classes begin on Monday," She says, turning on the car instantly.

"Good! That means we have Saturday and Sunday to get supplies and unpack," Kara says.

"Yup," Anya agrees, "Unpack first and we'll deal with any other stuff later." With that she drives off toward our new home.

**Jacob's Covens Profile:**

_**~Name: **__Jacob "Black", true name – unknown~_

_**Mate's Name: **__No official mate._

_**Age: **__16, born in 1993_

_**Abilities: **__Telepathy, telekinesis and shield_

_**Extra Information: **__He's half-vampire, family origins – unknown___

_**~Name: **__Anya "Stark", true name – unknown_

_**Mate's Name: **__unknown___

_**Age: **__23, true age being 91, born in 1918_

_**Abilities: **__Posses None._

_**Extra Information: **__She is the leader of the coven and has no special power but is understanding and compassionate towards__ humans___

_**~Name: **__Nicole "Stark", true name – unknown_

_**Mate's Name: **__No official mate._

_**Age: **__17, true age being 75, born in 1934_

_**Abilities: **__Physical beauty and Strength.___

_**Extra Information:**__ Was turned at age 17___

_**~Name: **__Kara "Stark", true name – unknown_

_**Mate Name: **__No official mate._

_**Age: **__16, true age being 74, born in 1935_

_**Abilities: **__Predictor of future outcomes_

_**Extra Information:**__Was turned at age 16___

_I'm not giving up that much information about Jacob's Coven and that's only because you'll hear about their backstory in a later chapter. So__…that's the second chapter; I hope you to see more of you in future chapters, so read and review! :)_


	3. Getting Settled In

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight Stephenie Meyer does! *points downwards***_

_**I do own Anya, Kara, and Nicole though, they are my own OC's. **_

_**Notes: No major changes to this chapter; however, it took longer to review than expected! Have fun reading!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - Getting Settled In <strong>_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Once we get home we take our luggage inside and Anya immediately jumps on her phone, trying to make arrangements for furniture to be brought in. All the while I, Nicole and Kara start to unpack.

We each have our own separate room, wooden floors all around. I take a wild guess that the person who lived here before us had a fetish for painting the walls a different color. I end up with a crisp-green colored bedroom, Anya with a tan colored bedroom, Nicole with a purple one and Kara with a navy-blue one. Each room has at least a queen-size bed, a desk, a closet, and a dresser. There are also three bathrooms: one in Anya's room, one upstairs, and one downstairs.

Anya arranges us a TV in each of our rooms, including the living room. The rooms are pretty large, considering the house looks so small on the outside.

The fact that Anya can be demanding is an _understatement_, because she'll give anyone a hard time if the work isn't done right; even with my super half-vampire hearing as I call it, I can still hear Anya pestering on her cell-phone to the guys who were suppose to bring us our furniture over an hour ago.

"This furniture should have been here an hour ago and you're still not here!"

"I'm sorry ma'am; we're just loading the furniture so we're on our way –."

"If you don't get here in the next ten minutes, I guess I could just call your boss and see what he thinks about this!" She isn't really _yelling_ that loud but I can tell that these guys are frightened just by the saying in her voice.

"No, that won't be necessary ma'am! We're on our way; its 12588 Black Rose Avenue correct?" The man asks on the other line.

"Yes that is correct, now hurry," Anya says calmly before hanging up. "And that's how you get work done."

"Blackmail? Genius…" My voice rings with sarcasm, "Now I can see where these two get it from," I motion towards my sisters.

"These humans are slow; it didn't take that long to unpack our bags. We've managed to get groceries and lunch for Jacob, we end up buying ourselves each a new car, and new supplies for school," Kara complains, which was so like her to do since she gets bored easily.

"Stop whining, it's not like we can expect them to move as quickly as we can," I state out the facts as politely as I can without letting annoyance take over.

_*Doorbell Rings*_

Anya opens the door in surprise and the other side reveals three men, with boxes stacked high in their hands.

"Sorry about being late ma'am," One of them says as the men gently place the boxes into our living room. "Please sign here." The same man hands Anya a clipboard.

Writing her signature neatly on the paper then she handed the clipboard back. "Thank you, have a nice day," Anya rushes the men out towards the door and closes it behind them. "Okay let's get started," Anya says and of course it didn't take that long for us to set up everything that we've ordered.

"Finally, the frames came!" Kara says taking out different frames out of a box. "What are the frames for?" Nicole questions.

"To put pictures in, you know if anyone comes over we have something that'll make our house look more presentable," She points out.

"Using pictures…?" I ask in a slightly confused tone.

"Yes and they're going to go on the stairs. The picture frames are tan to match the light-colored, wooden floors we have; I also think that each balcony needs a chair and table, so I got those too. I was considering curtains, but the tall glass-windows show an amazing view, one that _shouldn't_ be covered up." The home designer inside her comes out, I inwardly groan.

"Go wild kiddo!" Anya says encouragingly.

"I'm going to bed," I say, instantly making my way up the stairs.

"Already? It's only six in the afternoon," Kara notifies me, as if that'll stop me.

"I know, but I'd rather rest up before going hunting later on tonight," I tell them as I continue towards me room.

"Good idea…we can go hunting right now while you sleep," Nicole suggests which Anya and Nicole both agree to.

"Fine by me," I say, closing the door behind me.

_***Outside of the Stark Household* Normal POV -**_

"Is he okay?" Kara asks worriedly.

"I don't know," Anya replies solemnly.

"Is he nervous about this mission? I mean the Volturi are depending more on him than us to compete this mission."

"I know…I just hope all our training was worth it," Anya says to Nicole.

"Right, we don't need any complications getting in our way. Even if the Cullens become out allies, we can't be so quick to trust them," Nicole jumps in to reply.

Kara gasps, stopping dead in her tracks, making Anya and Kara stop in theirs to turn towards her.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asks before turning towards Anya, "Is she having a vision?" She nods, still looking towards Kara with patience. Kara, on the other hand, has flashes of pictures in her mind and she lets out a long breath, one that she didn't know she was holding in.

"What did you see?" Anya persists once she's sure the vision is over.

"I saw the Cullens and Bella, a baseball game going on, and James' Coven was there as well."

"When will this happen?" Nicole asks. "Does this mean the covens are allies with each other?"

Kara shakes her head, "I can't say, the vision is set yet; I'll need Jacob to find out tomorrow."

"Right, we'll ask him to do so once we get back," Anya nods in agreement.

"Alright not to interrupt this seriousness but we came out here for a reason," Nicole points out.

Anya sighs, "Okay, let's go…" The trio runs deeper into the forest to find a prey. During this time, a while after Nicole, Kara, and Anya left, Jacob begins to fall asleep.

_***Inside Jacob's Dream* Jacob's POV-**_

_My body feels cold and my hands grip something soft that doesn't feel like the covers of my bed; my eyes suddenly flutter open as I sit up quickly. I'm not in at my bed and I don't even know where I am at. I sit on the ground with the area painted in nothing but white. _

_Where am I? _

_Standing up to look around the white, forest-looking area, I struggle to answer the "how" and "why" questions that pop up into my mind. Then I spot a dark figure about a mile away from where I stand; I can't tell what or who it is, they are too far away for me to tell. Yet the shadow of the figure starts to move closer towards me, slowly. Emotions such as bewilderment and anxiousness course throughout my body in waves._

_It dawns on me that I haven't even tried to use my abilities, until now that is. I try to concentrate on the figure's mind but either I couldn't read its mind or my abilities aren't working. I try once again, this time instead to telepathically shift the figure off to the side; it doesn't budge a bit, stalking even closer than before._

_Damn, what shitty fucking luck! What if this person or thing doesn't "play" nice?__ The physical appearance of the figure became clear once it is close enough and I gasp in shock._

_It's a wolf, a huge wolf! I mean I've heard of werewolves before but never this huge! __Okay now I'm fucked….No! I just need to relax.__ The creature, with a russet coat of fur and hazel eyes, stares at me; I notice the werewolf move its hind legs behind itself before setting its large paws in the front, crouching down as if ready to attack. I jump a bit in surprise, __was this wolf going to attack me! What was I going to do?__ The animal growls but its gaze isn't not on me anymore, but at something behind me. _

_As I turned slowly around, my eyes locked with hypnotizing topaz eyes and I'm not sure whose eyes they belonged to, but all I take in is the very pale-white skin. __A vampire? Probably__…That's possibly why the wolf keeps growling as it steps in front of me. Further away from the scene, I watch, frozen in place, as a bronze haired vampire glares at the werewolf._

_The vampire and wolf lash out at each other. Next thing I know more vampires and huge werewolves appear, joining in on the fight. Immediately the "vision" is clear to me…this was a war between with vampires and werewolves._

_**~End of Jacob's Dream~ (Still his POV)**_

I sit up, taking in rapid intakes of air. My body drenches in sweat, but the heater isn't even on.

_It was just a dream?_ I sigh in relief. _But what did it mean?_

_At least the girls aren't back... _

The door open then closes._ Great..._After changing my clothes, I run downstairs to meet them and when I do a question is thrown my way. "Can you read one of the Cullen's minds tomorrow? I had a vision and this will lead us to James' Coven," Kara asks as she shows me her unclear vision.

"Alright I'll do it…I'm going hunting now," I flee, before they can question me about something else, and sprint towards the forest.

_**~Back at their new house~ Normal POV-**_

"Will he be fine?" Kara asks, staring at the spot Jacob once stood in.

"I do worry about him sometimes, if he'll actually find out about his past..." Anya says solemnly.

"What if he phases?" Nicole asks to avoid the pondering statement.

"We'll deal with that when the problem arises," Anya replies.

"It's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading (or rereading) the third chapter of Complicated Battle.<em>

_I apologize again (like always) and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!_


	4. First Day at Forks High

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in Twilight they only belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own only Anya, Nicole and Kara.**_

_**Warnings: No Beta, Bella bashing (possibly, it's a To Be Determined issue!)**_

_**Notes: I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting; I'm not having much as writer's block but I was having a hard time rewriting these chapters, but I managed to do so!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - First Day at Forks High <strong>_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

_**"JACOB!"**_ Nicole and Kara's high-pitched voices shout in my ear. I groan loudly, rubbing both my ears to stop the ringing inside them, "Will you two cut that out!? I'm going to go deaf because of you two!"

"We need you to get ready, don't want to be late on the first day of our new school, now do we?" Kara smiles as the both of them momentarily think about the pain they've caused me. It's a wonder on how they aren't affected by their own loud, constant yelling.

"Girls, stop bothering your brother and go get yourselves ready," Anya demands, standing in the middle of my doorway. We stared at her, for what seemed like forever, in silence. "What? We all have to play our parts and act like we're a family, right? Get ready Jacob, breakfast is downstairs on the table."

"Yes _mom_, now can you three please leave! I'd like to change in private," I motion them towards the door so that they'd take a hint. Kara and Nicole smile before leaving, "Let's hope today's a good day," Anya says before she takes her leave; I closed the door.

I stroll over to my closet to pick out something to wear for the day. Once that's done, I quickly change into a black button-down shirt and a pain of khakis. Next, I shove on my new, black combat boots.

Heading over to the upstairs bathroom, I scoop up a glob of hair gel to spike up my short hair. I quickly brush my teeth before opening the bathroom door to run downstairs, at a _human_ pace, only to stop in the dining room to eat.

_Oh man did Anya know how to make my favorite breakfast! _I think as I admire the dishes on the table: omelets, toast, bacon, waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, all topped with a glass of orange juice on the side.

"Thanks Anya," I say before stuffing my face with my favorite breakfast.

"You're welcome," She says from the kitchen where she's cleaning the dishes.

A couple of minutes later Kara and Nicole come down with their backpacks, dropping them off near the front door before settling down right next to me.

"I love your outfit today Jacob, especially how it screams _Drop-Dead Sexy. _You'll certainly give an impression today," Kara giggles.

"Thanks, the two of you both look amazing today as well."

Kara has on a plain-black shirt with red lettering saying _I Make Everything Look Good,_ combined with light-blue skinny jeans and her black All-Star Converse. Her golden-blond and honey-colored hair shines even brighter today with the many curls that it's in.

Nicole on the other hand is wearing a red, long-sleeve Knit shirt with dark-blue skinny jeans, coupled with her black All-Star Converse. Her long chocolate-brown hair glistens in the right lighting, even if she does nothing but comb it down.

"Thanks," They both say in delight as they throw a smile my way. I stand up and out of my seat to head towards the kitchen, to hand Anya the empty plates and the empty cup. I pause to notice Anya's professional-looking outfit. I tilt my head to the side, "Going somewhere?"

"My job…" After quirking an eyebrow, she continues, answering my unspoken question, "While you were asleep I applied to a nearby hospital _and_ got accepted earlier this morning, Rumor has it that Carlisle Cullen is the best doctor they have." She smirks as she reaches for her purse and coat.

I chuckle lightly, "Prove them wrong Anya."

She laughs lightheartedly, "Of course I will."

"Good," I say before grabbing my backpack and checking to see if I had everything I needed to get me through the day. I then grab my dark-brown leather jacket that's hanging on the coat hanger by the front door.

"Which car are we taking?" I look at the four sets of keys on the key hanger which Nicole also bought in addition to her picture frames.

"Hmm…Let's take my car," Kara walks over to the hanger, to grab the keys to her _**2009 Grey Toyota Camry**_ and her backpack, before making her way to the front of the house towards the our large garage.

Nicole and I shrug and follow behind her. Anya grabs her keys so that she can also leave.

After opening up the garage door Kara takes up the driver's seat just as Nicole calls dibs on the passenger's seat, leaving me to occupy the back. Drawing our windows down, we wave goodbye in unison, "Bye Anya!"

She waves back just as heartily, "Have a nice day my wonderful children!"

"So what's the plan? When we get there I mean," After rolling the windows back up, I lean forward to ask the pair.

"As I've said before…there is no doubt the Cullen's will know what species we are the moment we meet them, but it doesn't hurt to stay away them, especially Edward Cullen; do those things and we'll be alright," Nicole informs Kara and I as Kara backs out of our driveway to head towards Forks High School.

Kara and I nod in understanding, "Got it."

"Just be careful, especially you Jake," Kara takes her eyes off the road to look at me.

'_**Watch the damn road!' **_Call me paranoid, but I really didn't trust them when they do shit like that. They both laugh and that's when I take in the seriousness of Kara's statement.

"Wait – why me?" I frown in confusion.

"Because Edward Cullen is interested in you…well, more than us anyway; he's going to try and find out why he can't read your mind and our reason for moving to Forks will slip out if aren't on your guard," Nicole points out to me with a subtle smirk plastered on her face, one matching the one on Kara's face.

"What the – He is _not_ interested in me!? Don't be ridiculous!?" I exclaim at the both of them. A light blush creeps on my face which I try to hide by finding a sudden interest at my shoes. _This is stupid! There's nothing interesting about me that Edward Cullen would be able to see so suddenly. Kara and Nicole are just poking fun at you._

"He is too– look he's just a bit curious but you can't let a guy like him find out our plans just yet," Kara replies.

"Whatever, stupid vampire…stupid interested, mind-reading vampire," I mutter under my breath, even if they can still hear me. _Why do I have a feeling that this is all going to go downhill?_

Upon entering the high school's parking lot, Kara found an empty spot and parked the car. All eyes are on Kara's car, all wondering common questions such as "Whose car is that?", "Who's inside?", "Who are they?", and "Are they new?"

We step out of the car slowly, knowing well that are every move is being watched. After throwing my jacket and backpack over one shoulder, we walk together towards the school's front doors. Each teenager mutter and whisper to each other, oblivious to our sense of hearing.

Out of nowhere I spot the Cullens and Bella together; immediately, I warn Kara and Nicole telepathically. All the while I put my shield up.

'_**There they are! By the white Jeep Wrangler, do you see them?' **_I look in the direction of the Cullens; luckily, though, they haven't caught our gaze.

'_**What are we supposed to do?' **_Kara can't help but ask.

'_**Act as normal as possible…'**_ Nicole replies, glancing away from the other coven and human to look at the two of us knowingly.

I snort at the comment _**'Nobody's normal these days Nicole.'**_

Her eye twitches in annoyance _**'Shut up.'**_

The three of us turn our attention towards the Cullens and Bella. Unfortunately, their gaze, like everyone else, is directed towards us, staring at us as we keep walking. Peering into each and every single one of their minds I take in their exact thoughts of our group.

The blonde-haired chick, Rosalie Hale I presume, and her mostly-sharp remarks on more egotistical by thinking her beauty would never be surpassed by us. Emmett Cullen's thoughts are focused on his self-absorbed mate and on his car, so I can safely say there is no worries with this bulky vampire. Jasper Hale _silently_ enlightens his coven his incapability to sense any of our emotions; but I, on the other hand, can easily sense his frustration.

However, it's the pixie-like girl's reaction that I fear the most. _**'They're here!'**_Alice Cullen thinks with the upmost excitement.

"Who is here Alice?" Edward questions curiously.

"I'll explain it all at home."

'_**Shit!' **_I glance at my sisters with a look of anguish.

'_**What? What's wrong?'**_Nicole asks questioningly.

'_**How could we have possibly skip this possible detail?!'**_

'_**What detail!?' **_Kara shouts in exasperation.

'_**The detail about Alice Cullen foreseeing our visit to Forks! She already knows!' **_Hyperventilation strikes me hard. _How can I be so foolish!_

'_**But to what extent? That is what we don't know yet so just remain calm Jacob.' **_Nicole quickly picks up on my frustration.

Oblivious to the Cullen's and our own exchanges, Bella glances at us before turning her gaze towards the Cullens to say, "See you guys later!" It is only when she jogs off towards our direction that silence falls upon the five vampires.

"Hey guys, welcome to Forks High," She greets us with a warm smile.

"Hey Bells," I give her a big smile, acting as calm as possible as Kara and Nicole greet her also.

She blushes lightly yet smiles back all the same, "So what's it like to have all this attention?"

"Hmm…it's not all that bad, but you're used to it, aren't you?" Kara smirks knowingly.

"Sort of, I mean it's been a month since I've moved here and I'm still coming to terms with the idea of _being-the-center-of-attention_ as a norm around here…It's just not my thing."

Even if I'm listening to their conversation I can feel the Cullens' gaze dead-set on us.

"Well, if you guys need help getting around don't hesitate to ask," Bella offers hastily, causing me to wonder if she too can feel the five pairs of eyes.

The moment we nod in understanding the bell rings loudly, signaling every student that school is about to begin.

"We'll see you later Bella; we still have to find our classes and all that," Nicole drags me and Kara away from the girl before she has the chance to reply. Each of us have one foot through the school's front doors before a boy steps in front of us, halting all movement immediately.

"You must be the new kids! Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this place," As the three of us shake the boy's hand his grin becomes wider and wider by the second, as if the action of doing so has brought on some great pleasure to him. "Do you guys need help being toured around the place?"

"No, thank you Eric, I think we can find our classes on our own," I reply, trying to get away from this guy as quickly as possible.

"Alright then, guess I'll see you guys at lunch," Eric says, waving goodbye as we whisk away from the ecstatic human.

We all sigh in relief, "I guess I'll see the two of you at lunch…please remember our rule," I stress, feeling the need to remind them again. Nicole and Kara roll their eyes before nodding. We all go our separate ways, strolling off toward each other's respective classes.

I stride into my English class; loud conversations between groups of kids scattered around the classroom make me easily unnoticed as I walk up to the teacher's desk. "Hi, you must be our new transfer student! I'm Ms. Richardson, I'll be your homeroom teacher," She smiles politely at me as I hand her my slip, a pink paper notifying the front office that I'm present to every class on my first day.

She signs it before handing it back to me. "Okay, settle down class and take your seats, we have a new student that would like to introduce himself," She says sternly towards her students; they do as they are told, immediately taking their seats.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, but everyone calls me Jake. It's nice to meet you all," I say, scanning the room quickly to see if any Cullen is in my class. Thankfully there isn't.

"Jacob, there's an empty seat by Mike Newton; Mike may you please raise your hand," She says as I glance around to see a pale-blond boy slowly raise his hand in the air. I nod to Ms. Richardson in a silent thanks and walk to my new seat by the window.

"Hi I'm Mike," He says, smiling while offering his hand for me to shake.

"Jake," I simply reply, smiling also before shaking his hand.

I sit down in my seat, my eyes glued on the teacher but my mind wanders elsewhere.

_I wonder how the girls are faring…_

_No matter how much I want to contact Nicole or Kara I can't take the chance…not if Edward is listening to everyone's thoughts around him._

_This is going to be a long day._I groan, turning my full attention to the lesson.

"Alright students, our lesson for today will be about your good old-friend named _poetry_," Ms. Richardson smiles as she passes out a packet to everyone.

The room resounds with loved-struck sighs and annoyed groans coming from both genders as the teacher refreshes the class with a surprisingly-long lesson about the classwork. Then she leaves it up to the students to finish the rest. I concentrate to finish the work, _less homework for me to do_.

Ten minutes later, my pencil is put down on my desk. Piece of cake and only twenty minutes of class time to spare. Ms. Richardson notices me sitting patiently in my seat so she motions me to come to her desk. I silently get up out of my seat and walk towards her while everyone else is trying to finish their work.

"I see you finished early before everyone else, well done." She compliments before continuing, "I wanted to give you this." The middle-aged woman hands me a literature book, "This is yours for the rest of the year to use if you ever need this to finish work that you don't finish in class. Just try not to lose this. I even took the liberty of writing your name right here," Ms. Richardson opens the book and points to at the cursive print under three other names who must have used this book.

"Thank you ma'am," I say, turning back to my seat to lay my head on the desk for the remaining class period.

I take in the sounds around me. The sound of the clock as it ticks repeatedly, the pencils writing on paper, and the heartbeats of each person in the room ring in my ears.

The desperation of wanting to leave is too overwhelming; _I hope my other classes aren't like this_. I peacefully fall asleep for the next ten minutes. It's only when I hear the rustling of backpacks and papers that I can tell class is seconds from ending.

The moment the bell rings I'm stride out the door just as Ms. Richards wishes everyone a "good day". Urgently I head to my locker, noticing that Kara and Nicole coming up to me.

"Hey girls, how was your first class go?" I ask promptly. _**'Did any of you have any of **__them__** with you?' **_I shield our minds just to be on the safe side.

"It wasn't that bad; first day in art class and we did nothing but free draw," Kara says showing Nicole and I her drawing of a beautiful landscape._** 'I had Alice Cullen in my class and it didn't help that I had to sit right next to her too. She wouldn't stop talking to me!'**_

"Neither was mine, all we did was a packet in Pre-Calculus," Nicole says, showing me her clearly-finished packet. _**'I had Jasper Cullen; he was pretty silent in class but was nice enough try to start a conversation with me. I too was seated right next to him so I also had contact with a Cullen when it wasn't necessary.'**_

"Same, in English 3…we had to complete a packet over different types of poetry," I show them my completed packet. I could sense their shame but at least they _had_ a Cullen in their class, where I did not…not that I'm jealous or anything. It sounds as if they had a great first period. _**'Hey, don't worry about it. As long as the Cullen isn't Edward then I guess you two are okay with associating with the others.'**_

The two females light up and smile cheekily before simultaneously opening their lockers to put books away. "Okay, thanks Jacob!" My sisters say in unison as they walk away from me to head to their next class. I take my time to get my stuff for my next class, which is the same art class that Kara mentioned.

I feel as though I'm being watched though. Unable to resist, I glance to my left to see _him _just six lockers away from me. _Boy is this Cullen getting on my nerves! Grow a damn brain and get over your tantrum already._ I send to him pointlessly as he burns holes into the side of my head, trying desperately to get a peek into my mind. _Hahaha, fat chance of __**that **__ever happening!_ His thoughts fill up with anxiousness and frustration as he tries even harder.

'_**Damn it! Why won't you mind just open up for me?! **_

_**He's similar to Bella but that's not what makes me curious about him. Unlike Bella, his scent doesn't drive me wild with lust, yet...it's **__so__** enthralling to take in. The crisp scent of pine trees when the rain hits it, a pleasant hint of meadow and honeydew. As the aroma of the forest envelopes my senses I become more relaxed than ever.'**_

Instantly he looks shocked, confused by his own thoughts; heck, even I'm stupefied, having to force a blush down at the Cullen's speculation. _Get a hold of yourself!_

I slam my locker shut and walk in the direction of my next class. Directly sighing with annoyance as I pass Edward Cullen. _Why did my class have to be this way!?_ I walk into my second period class and trudge towards the teacher's desk as kids pile through the door.

"Hello, you must be our new student…Mr. Jacob Black," the teacher greets, momentarily glancing down at her attendance sheet. "I'm Mrs. Grayson, your new art teacher."

Nodding my head I reply back without hesitance, "Yes, well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Grayson." I hand her my slip and she signs her signature on it.

"You can sit by Tyler Crowley in the back row, I'm sorry but that's the only available seat in the class."

"That's fine ma'am, thank you," I walk towards to the back and sit by a darker-skinned boy, who is, apparently, another friend of Bella's.

"Hey what's up, I'm Tyler Crowley," He extends his hand out which I take.

"Jacob Black," I look around the room as the bell rings. Everyone is in the class and no Cullen in sight. _Damn and just when I thought I'd get lucky._ Mrs. Grayson announces a free day, stating that she "didn't have time to print out any in class assignment". She suggests to every student to make up work from a different class if needing to do so or to draw silently. "But please keep your voices down, whatever it is you choose to do."

Since this it's my first day and I don't have work to do I decide to draw. Tyler, on the other hand, groans and lets me know he has unfinished homework to do for his Physics class.

I grab sketch paper out from my backpack and the color pencils and markers for my drawing. Art, to me, is whatever comes to mind. So I had to think for a bit before starting my work.

I'm so focused on my work that I didn't even realize how much time has passed by or how quiet the class is or what I was even drawing. Almost as if I was lost in my own world, oblivious to everything else around me.

I pause for a moment to catch up with reality. Teenagers in the class are either drawing or doing work. With only like five minutes in the class I peer down at my completed work, momentarily shocking myself.

It's a werewolf; the same russet-colored wolf I had seen in my dreams the night before with the same snowy scenery. Freaking out internally I think, _I don't remember any of my thought going towards the wolf._ Mrs. Grayson walks around the classroom to observe everyone's progress and as she passes me she halts abruptly to admire my work.

"Wow, Jacob this is fascinating; the texture and details are quite amazing. This work is truly breathtaking," She compliments me with a pat on the back and a smile.

I thank her before she leaves towards her desk, saying she'd get a rubber band for me to use. She comes back to once again to endorse the great job I did. Dazedly I nod in agreement without argument. I roll up my work and tie the rubber band around it just in time for the bell to ring.

Strolling out of art, I head towards my next class but before I can enter the room I am encountered by Kara and Nicole. "Hey Jake," The two share a suspicious-looking grin, one that lets me know they are up to no good.

"What's up?" I raise an eyebrow, almost too frightened to hear the answer.

'_**Guess who is staring at you right now?'**_ The two giggle simultaneously.

"Oh, nothing really just…life," Kara says. There's a moment's pause before she and Nicole burst out in laughter.

'_**Please don't tell me….' **_I groan in annoyance.

'_**Yes sir. It's a shame he can't read your mind yet.' **_Kara smirks deviously.

"I clearly don't see what's so funny!?" I exclaim as I stare at them both bitterly.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," They both chirp happily.

"Whatever, I've got to get to class," I grumble to them, turning to enter my classroom but that is before I catch the sight of him _again_.

_Is he a stalker or something!? Stop bugging the shit out of me already!?_ Edward _Fucking_ Cullen is going to get it by the end of the day if I have anything to say about it.

The next few periods fly by and lunch time rolls around. I meet up with Kara and Nicole before the three of us head into the cafeteria. We stand in the lunch line as the cafeteria starts to get to become packed with students. While Kara and Nicole don't eat lunch, that doesn't stop me from asking for their food. Besides they hand it over to me gladly, so perks for me!

Kara scans the room, seeing if there's an open spot to sit at. "There, we can sit there," Nicole and I look at the direction Kara points at, only to see an empty table by the windows.

We slowly make our way to the bench but are then stopped by Bella's friends, "Hey guys, why don't you sit by us?" Mike suggests motioning to another empty spot.

"Oh, sorry but maybe tomorrow, we'd like to sit alone today," Nicole says giving everyone else a soft smile.

"Come on, tomorrow we promise we won't bug you guys about it but just sit with us for today," Eric begs us to sit down, leaving no room for argument. Two other females at the table, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley, introduce themselves and also urge us to sit with them.

Kara, Nicole and I look at each other hesitantly before silently giving in to these humans.

"Alright," We agree; Mike and Eric are instantly out of their chairs to pull out ours.

"Thanks," Kara smiles at the two gentlemen.

'_**So what Cullen did you have in your other classes?'**_ I question, glancing at the both of them before taking a bite into my cheeseburger.

'_**Why would you think we'd have another Cullen in our classes?'**_ The two are offended by the accusation, but I'm right and I don't have to read their minds know it; I just have a feeling that they've had more luck today.

'_**Because I'm right, aren't I?'**_ I mock with a smug look, taking another bite as I wait for an answer.

'_**Yes…'**_ Kara and Nicole sigh in defeat, regret clouding their minds.

But before I can brag about my win the Cullens decide to walk in the cafeteria; Jessica follows our gaze towards them, but she doesn't know that my gaze is more glaring than staring.

"Who are they?" I question, playing dumb as I instantly form a small gossip group.

"The Cullens," Angela simply says, both her and Jessica look towards the group with that of interest.

"They're foster kids who moved down here from Alaska a few years ago, all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Jessica says.

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela adds.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie Hale, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal," Jessica continues for her.

"Jess, they're not even related," Angela reminds her with a scowl.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird," Jessica points out.

We remain silent as we take in the information both girls give us.

"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's _really_ weird, and she's with Jasper Hale, the blond one who looks like he's in pain. Dr. Cullen has to be like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica smiles slightly.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela jokes before she starts laughing along with Jessica.

"And the one staring at us?" I motions towards the mind-reader.

Jessica and Angela glimpse at him then giggles as he catches their stares. "That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. That was until Bella showed up; like I care, you know?" Jessica sighs in irritation, obviously jealous of Bella. _Speaking of Bella…_Out of nowhere Bella comes up to the Cullens to sit by them. In that moment we all turn our attention to the others around the table.

"I think that's sweet of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to adopt, I mean our mother adopted Jake," Nicole admits.

"Really, so is that why you don't have the same last names?" Mike questions curiously.

"Yup, _Black_ isn't such a common surname. I _wanted_ to keep it and Anya, our mother, was 100% supportive with my decision." I say, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"That's sweet of your mom; who knew she had chosen a _hottie_ for an adopted son," Jessica flirts with a hint of crudeness.

I laugh, "Right, well, it is always nice to see a pretty beauty on the first day of school." I harmlessly flirt back; yet everyone, except her, knows I'm doing it to make the girl happy.

We continue to eat our food, the others then begin to talk about the craziest things. I am just about to get up to leave but Kara stops me. _**'Before you go, see when the Cullens are going to bring Bella to play baseball.'**_

I nod to her, _**'Right.'**_

I peer into Alice Cullen's mind to see if she has predicted when the event will occur. _Just my luck_, she has already had the vision. _Saturday_ is the day that she anticipates a big storm to come._** 'This coming Saturday, in the afternoon. Now that my work here is done I'm going to go to practice in the gym.'**_

'_**Saturday huh, that's pretty soon don't you think?' **_Kara questions.

'_**Regardless…we'll be ready.' **_Nicole states confidently.

"Alright I'm going to head out, I'll catch you guys later."

"Wait! Lunch isn't over for like another twenty minutes," Jessica says, desperately trying to get me to stay.

"Sorry Jessica, but I have got to go."

I walk out of the cafeteria and before heading towards the school's big gym; I open the gym doors and thankfully nobody is there, all except for the coaches that is. I ask them politely if I can work on basketball skills, after stating that I'm new of course. They don't seem to mind, explaining that they'll all be in their office if needed.

Going over to the nearest supply closet I roll out a full basket of the circular figures. After setting the crate in the middle of the court I reach from one, taking in the feel of the rubber against my palms.

Taking a couple of practice dribbles I thrust the ball outwards towards its circular goal. The sphere misses intentionally. It bounces once, a foot away from its target, before coming back up and clearing through the basket. I smirk in triumph, _the power of telekinesis!_

The next attempt hits the rim lightly, circling around its destination, and nearly falls out if not for the slight push of an invisible force.

_This is too much fun…_My mind supplies as I dribble another basketball, crossing it between my legs without hands this time. I approach the objective in strides with the ball following right behind me; I thrust upwards in a leap, the ball flies above my head, allowing me to catch it before slamming it through the net. The metal circle shakes under my weight. I let go, landing on my feet with a loud thud.

After another couple of attempts at making the basket, before having my telekinesis intervene, I pause in sudden wonder. _Isaac Newton's First Law of Motion states that an object in motion will continue to move in motion unless acted upon by an outside force. So I wonder if a basketball will continue to spin in motion, after released from its spin on my index-finger, and allow anti-gravity propulsion to do the rest._

_It's worth a shot!_ I shrug, grabbing hold of a rubber sphere. _Alright, focus…_Breathing in deeply before going to work, I balance the ball on my finger before twisting it around. The ball smoothly revolves continuously. Without hesitation I snap my finger out from under the ball, only focusing on the object in front of me.

It wobbles, but doesn't lose acceleration. I chuckle in wonder, fascinated with the sight. However that feeling doesn't last long as the gym doors swoosh open, causing me to lose concentration and drop the basketball. I pick it up quickly, avoiding my eyes at the unexpected guest. I place the ball back in the basket calmly, acting as though I wasn't just caught in an act.

"Hello," A crisp, smooth voice announces, startling me into turning around at the sound. Brown eyes meet hazel. Before me stands Edward Fucking Cullen himself. Throwing up my shield, I mentally panic.

_How the–? I didn't even sense his mind…Fuck! Even if it was practice I let my guard down!_

"Okay, who the hell are you and why do you keep following me!?" I sneer, going over to the set of bleachers where I placed my bag at.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He chuckles, ignoring my second question. Like a puppy he follows, extending out his hand as if I'm going to take it.

"What are you doing here?" I ignore his hand to thrust my bag over my right shoulder.

"Erm, I was just stopping by to see the coaches. Besides this is a public gym if you haven't noticed, you're not going to be the only one in this place." He snaps, frowning at my attitude and his mind points it out too.

"Well then why don't _you_ stop bothering me and just leave!" I point to the coach's office, instantly irritated because I shouldn't have to put up with _his_ stalker-tendencies. I push past him and mutter under my breath, "Smart-ass stalkers..."

The bell rings the moment I exit the gym doors. _Thank God!_ _Now just three classes of the day left!_

I notice Kara walking into my next class as I enter right behind her. _**'Did you know he followed me!?'**_

'_**Who?'**_ She smiles as innocently as possible.

'_**You know who, Edward fucking Cullen followed me to the gym!?'**_ I growl, still fuming from the encounter.

She doesn't seem fazed by my small burst of fury. _**'I know…'**_

'_**Then why didn't you warn me.' **_Inhaling and exhaling deeply I calm down.

'_**Because he wanted to talk to you that's why.'**_ The high-pitched voice sounds so like Kara when her schemes are going according to plan.

'_**Yeah, well all he did was annoy me.'**_ We both walk up to the teacher's desk.

'_**Well you know the saying "Opposites Attract"?'**_ She asks as the teacher greet us both, signs our slips, and assigns us desks next together by the window.

'_**What about it?'**_ I question, curiously wondering the sudden change of subject, as we walked to our seats.

'_**Well maybe it pertains to you and Edward; he loves you, you hate him.'**_ She smirks as I look at her as though she's grown two heads.

I feel as though I have just choked on thin air. _**'What the—? He does **__not__** love me!?'**_

'_**Is someone hitting puberty already?' **_She sends me a teasing grin before continuing. _**'Besides maybe he will, who knows?'**_

'_**Shut up! That's never going to happen, you can count on that.' **_I tell her, but she ignored it pointedly. It's as though she knows something I don't and when I _want_ to know she blocks me out purposefully.

The last period of the day rolls around quicker than expected and yet that doesn't stop Kara or Nicole from teasing me to-no-end on the whole _Edward_ issue. _They're supposed to keep me away from him not closer. I knew giving them the liberty to associate with the Cullens was a bad idea!_

Kara, Nicole and I are greeted by our gym coaches. "You kids ready to work out!" One of them exclaims happily. "We're playing _Matball_ today. So hurry up and get dressed if you want to join in on the fun!"

I rush into the boy's locker room to change, throwing my bags quickly into the locker that was assigned to me. As I walk out of the locker room, Kara and Nicole exit the girl's locker room. Nicole and Kara dress up in a loose, light-grey shirt with red athletic shorts. I, on the other hand, don a loose, dark-grey shirt with blue shorts.

One coach, Coach Lawson, motions us to come to him. We walk around the crowd of student and towards him. From what I can tell, those that didn't want to participate sat in the bleachers, which is where, to no surprise, the Cullens and Bella are.

"Okay so the game's simple. It's a combination of kickball and baseball. One person from this team will roll the ball to the one player of the team who is kicking." He points at each side, describing the game.

"You'll want to touch that last mat to earn your team points. You can stay on a mat for as long as you'd like, but if you step off it you'll have to make it to the next base before you get hit with the ball. You can run and hit the bases as many times as you'd like until three people are out, then the teams switch sides. To get someone out you either hit them with the ball or catch the ball before it hits the ground. This game continues until twenty minutes are left in the class. Got it?"

_Sounds easy enough; all we have to do is kick the ball, catch the ball, and run to a mat._

We all nod in understanding. "Great, cause the game is about to start. The three of you can be on this team," Larson points to the left side of the court, meaning we'll be trying to stop the other team from making any runs.

"Cool," The two females say, enthusiastically running off to our team. I shake my head, following after them regardless.

"So who's going to roll the ball?" Kara questions the team.

"I am," Mike says, holding the rubber ball.

At first I don't realize he is on the team. _Who else could possibly in my group?_ I look around at the other players, only to see a few friendly faces out of the small group of students. _Mike, Tyler, and Jessica._ I glance at the other team and take in the image of Bella and Alice dressed out to play. _What the hell? Are they going to play too?_ At that moment I spot two other figures come and join our team, I practically jump out of my skin when I recognize those figures to be Emmett and Jasper.

Additionally, Rosalie and Edward join the other team. "Well, well, well, we actually might have a good game on our hands." I smile at Kara and Nicole.

"Hey Jasper, hey Emmett!" Kara waves them over as if they've been best of friends forever. In which they both reply with a simple, "Hey!"

"So…I've got 1st base," Nicole informs me, Kara, Emmett, and Jasper as she jogs over to first base.

"I've got 2nd base," Kara chirps as she takes her place at second.

"I've got 3rd!" I shout walking over to third.

"Guess that means we've got the middle Jazz," Emmett playfully hits Jasper in the shoulder as the two make themselves comfortable in the middle. Coach Lawson blows his whistle and the game begins.

_**Edward's POV-**_

Today starts just like any other day but then then _they _showed up. Once the new kid's car enters the parking lot, the humans automatically become fascinated as to whom the car belongs to.

Bella is the only person I have met whose mind I couldn't read, but something doesn't add up when four people show up in Forks and Alice, Jasper or I can't get anything from them. It was too odd to be a coincidence and I was going to find out why.

Bella says her goodbyes as she grabs her backpack and runs off to greet them. It seems as though she's good friends with them, _great…_

After first period, I catch the boy's scent immediately after exiting the class. I look down the hallway to see him and his sisters walking towards their locker. I act calmly as I silently watch them; my thoughts automatically turn towards _Jacob_ as his older siblings stroll away to their next class. Not being able to read his mind makes me anxious and frustrated at the same time as I try harder to pry into that mind of his.

_Damn it! Why won't you mind just open up for me?! _

_He's similar to Bella but that's not what makes me curious about him. Unlike Bella, his scent doesn't drive me wild with lust, yet...it's __**so**__ enthralling to take in. The crisp scent of pine trees when the rain hits it, a pleasant hint of meadow and honeydew. As the aroma of the forest envelopes my senses I become more relaxed than ever._

Shocked and bewildered by my own thoughts I can't help but think. _Why in the right mind would I think of something like that!? I had a girlfriend for crying out loud!_

Jacob slams his locker shut and walks past me before I'm able to get a word out. _Damn it, I'm going to have to try again later._

By the time second period is over I'm once again staring at the back of his head trying again and again to get something, _anything_, out of him. I even took it upon myself to follow him to the gym, hoping to get some dirt out of him.

However my encounter with him didn't go so well. He even called me a _smart-ass stalker_ under his breath.

_A stalker? Weird, yes but I'm hardly a stalker. I guessed I deserved it for staring at him all day. What was wrong with me? I've never acted so strange towards someone like him. _

It's surprising to see the Starks walk through the gym doors at the beginning of our last period. Once the three figures come from the locker rooms Coach Lawson explains to them the rules of the game.

Usually Bella, my siblings, and I sit out from such activities during class, but today Bella and Alice decide to play.

The two change quickly as Larson continues to separate students into two groups. Slowly one after the other the rest of us follow, entering each other's respective locker rooms to dress out.

When we all come up to Coach Lawson he separates us into our teams; Jasper and Emmett go on one side as the girls and I head to the other team, seeing as they have less players.

I glance across the gym to see that Kara, Nicole, and Jacob come up to my brothers to run them down on who's doing what. I _loath_ the both of them at that very moment. _They are able to have a small conversation with Jacob but I can't because I'm a __**stalker**__ to him._

As the other team takes their positions, my team lines up to kick the ball. Mike Newton rolls the ball, once the coach blows the whistle, and the first player up front gets ready to kick the ball.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

The first player kicks the dodge ball softly towards the middle and it bounces as Mike catches it, who then chucks the ball at Nicole. She easily catches it and turns to see the person already on first base. I laugh at her pout as she grumbles under her breath and tosses Mike the ball.

The next person goes and swipes the ball all the way towards the back; Kara manages to get the circular figure and tag the first person heading to 2nd base. Then she checks for the second person, only to see said person on first base. She throws the ball towards Mike for him to roll again. _**'Yes one out, two more to go!'**_ Nicole smirks, suddenly feeling much better.

'_**Right…'**_ I and Kara agree, not bothering to comment on her bipolarness.

Bella is up next, boy this is going to suck if we get her out. _**'Go easy on her.'**_ I shoot Kara and Nicole a pitying expression.

'_**What!? Just because Jasper and Emmett are going to go easy on her doesn't mean we have to. Look she's with **__your__** boyfriend, now if I were you I would trip her or hit her in the face with the ball.'**_ Nicole replies with a wolfish grin. Instantly my sisters try to contain their laughter as they catch sight of me blushing furiously.

Suddenly I inhaling and exhaling large breaths of air before shouting back at them. _**'He is **__NOT__** my boyfriend!'**_

Oblivious to our conversation, Bella kicks the ball which brings our attention back to reality, at least in time to see Jessica block the ball from hitting her. She isn't too pleased with that. Additionally, it doesn't appease her nerves when Bella is innocent and apologetic about it; _boy does she know how to unintentionally piss another girl off._

"Are you alright Jessica?" I send Jessica a grave look, making sure she's unharmed.

Automatically she relaxes at the sound of my concern for her; she smiles sheepishly before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Tyler grabs the ball and hands it to Mike since Bella and the other player stand on a base.

Edward is next in line to hit. Being the show-off he is, he kicks the ball all the way to the corner, away from everyone else. Nicole ignores first base and sprints to get the ball. The player in front of Bella already passes my base. But Bella makes the mistake in thinking she can make it to 3rd base as Edward is runs towards second. Nicole chucks the ball my way and just before Bella get to 3rd she trips somehow and lands flat on her face. I, of course, tag her lightly before helping her up, asking if she was alright.

She says "she'd be fine" but she sits out for a bit. Even if Edward wants to rush to her help, the game is still going and he'll have to get out first. Bella slowly walk to the bleachers before asking one of coaches to get some ice from the nurse.

'_**Hehehe, seems like Bella can get her clumsy-self out well on her own. Now all you have to do Jake is get your boyfriend out.' **_Kara says as she eyes Edward, who is impatiently waiting for Alice to kick the ball next.

'_**Oh God, give me a break!' **_I groan in despair before continuing._** 'If I get Edward out their team will just have one point, why not have fun and get the Blondie out?' **_I question, nodding my head once towards Rosalie as she waits for her turn.

'_**Or Emmett or Jasper can get one of them out for us.' **_Nicole suggests before focusing on the competition.

Alice boots the ball towards the middle, both Jasper and Emmett go for the ball and the girls and I can easily tell that it isn't going to end well. The pair slam into each other harshly before falling foolishly to the ground. While they're laughing their dead-hearts out, Jessica picks up the rubber ball and throws it to Emmett who manages to catch it as both boys calm down from their laughing fit. Edward and Alice both end up at 1st base again, while the other player stands at second, making it three points to their team score.

Rosalie is up next, yet we don't expect to her to whack the ball hard enough to hit the ceiling; Kara and Nicole run for the rubber object.

"I got it!" The both shout, holding out their hands. Even after their dramatic act, they allow to ball to slip right out of their hands. "Opps," The duo chuckles, playfully pushing each other back into position. Kara launches the ball towards Mike.

The boy who goes next punts right above Mike's head; the ball lands on the ground before Jasper can catch it. He tries to throw it at the boy, but apparently this boy knows how to dip and dodge. I rush towards the ball's direction; _the stunt_ _this boy just pulled off is going to give the other team an advantage if I don't act fast._ I fling the ball to Nicole, but it is too late. Five people fill up the bases and the score turns to seven.

_Why do I have a feeling this next girl is going to have hard kick just like the rest of them?_ Mike rolls the ball towards the female players and she manages to kick the ball perfectly into the basketball goal on our side of the court. I sigh, _that ball isn't coming down any soon_ as it's too big for the net to come down. Jasper, Emmett, Kara, Nicole and I stand under the goal, wondering how the heck we'll get it down. We'll have to do so quickly too since the other team continues to run around the bases, increasing their score.

"Give me a boost Emmett," Kara says in determination. Emmett lifts her up; she punches the ball, making it go upwards and out of the net. I grasp the ball and take off towards 2nd base, automatically seeing Edward out of the corner of my eyes. Thankfully I tag him before he has the chance to step on the plate.

"Yes!" Kara and Nicole cheer as they, along with Emmett and Jasper, watch as I tag Edward out.

Nevertheless, we have a lot of catching up to do if we want to win. Edward's team scores nineteen points in the first round but I predict that my team will win for sure.

Thirty minutes later Coach Lawson blows his whistle, signaling a game over. The game was certainly a close one, but alas my team wins just as I predicted. _Suckers!_

True to his word, Larson gives us twenty minutes to change before school ends. Never have I felt more grateful for the school's showers, because all the droplets of sweat running down my back are starting to bug me. Although, I'm not _that_ comfortable enough to shower in front of any of the guys. I tell Kara and Nicole to wait for me outside, by Kara's car, because of my need to wait for the locker room to clear out. They agree as they stroll into the girl's locker room to clean up themselves; I walk to my locker to grab my stub, but before I can do so I'm caught in a playful head-lock. I look up just in time to see Emmett Cullen ruffle my short, sweaty hair. He laughs before letting me go. "Great game Black," He says, shaking my hand.

"Thanks, you too Cullen," I reply, chuckling as he takes his leave. Once the locker room is entirely cleared out I strip out of my sweaty gym clothes and hop into the nearest shower. Admiringly, I brought a small bottle of shampoo and body wash with me today. When I finish washing off all the dirty sweat, I quickly wipe myself dry; then I throw on my clothes from earlier. The bell rings as I'm putting my filthy belongings in my workout bag. I walk out of the locker room to see everyone clearing out the gym. I follow behind the group, glad that the day if finally over.

What doesn't surprise me is when I notice Edward leaning against the wall, as if he's waiting for someone. I walk past him but halt when someone grabs my wrist; I turn to look to see who it is and it's him.

"What do you want _Cullen_?" I glare at the hand on my wrist as if it'll burn off just by looking at it.

He lets go once noticing my gaze, "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I don't know what's up with me and I want to apologize to you for the way I've acted today."

I'm taken back by his apology, but I can't give into his charm. "Look _forget_ about it, just leave me the hell alone alright," I walk away before he has the chance to reply. _Hold on, did I just put him and __**charm**__ in the same sentence? Lord help me…_

By the time I walk to Kara's car, the pair are struggling to control the "lmao" fit that they're in.

"You say one word about today to Anya and I _swear_ I'm going to beat the crap out of both of you," I glare daggers at them; _man if looks could kill they'd be dead a long, long time ago._

"No, you won't," My older siblings say in unison as they into the car.

I sigh, _they're right I won't…if only I had the guts to do so_.

I fling myself in the backseat of the car. Kara drives away from Forks High to our house. Once a good distance away, Kara breaks the silence, "Aww…poor Edward. Jacob, you should have seen his face when you left him there all alone. He looked like a lost puppy; you can be a little nice to him you know. He was just trying to be nice to you, that's all."

"What the fuck happened to _the_ plan!?" I shout in exasperation, ignoring the short image of Edward's disheartened face. "We're supposed to have little to _no _contact with the Cullens and here we are acting all _friendly_ towards them!"

"Well, plans change…Edward clearly likes you and I for one think it's cute. Give him a chance to get to know you," Kara says pleadingly.

"Get to know me–! All he did was fucking _stalk_ me at school!"

"Well you can read minds, what was he thinking?" Nicole questions curiously.

I blush in an instant, the memory of his thoughts after first period comes back to me, "That stupid vampire says I smell like a damn forest!"

"Aww he's got you blushing, how sweet," Kara coos at my beet-red face.

Kara and Nicole share a knowing look before bursting into song, _"Jacob and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"_

"No, no, no! You _cannot_ sing that song," I feel trapped in the metal box on wheels, "He's dating Bella remember!" I suddenly short on air.

"Oh screw Bella, she's the only obstacle of this perfect  
>"<em>Love at First Sight"<em> romance," Nicole says without regretting her insult towards the Swan female.

"Don't worry Jacob; Edward won't give up on you just yet. You are the _Juliet_ to his Romeo, the _yin_ to his yang, the _sun _to his moon, the _fire _to his ice–," She can literally go on forever but I have had just about enough of this.

"Alright, alright I get it! Just don't count your fangs just yet, because this puppy isn't going to let Edward Cullen and his vampire-self get to him." I inform them before tuning their thoughts out.

'_**It's going to happen Jake, I've seen it! You know it and I know it. You can't deny it for long, just you wait and see.' **_Kara thinks as she continues to drive home.

* * *

><p><em>Finally I've finished editing this chapter, only took me about two weeks…give or take a few. I am definitely consider making these chapters shorter. <em>

_Anyways *I throw my love out towards you through the screen*, thanks for those __who reviewed/alerted/ favored this story. I love ya'll so much, but even if you didn't I still love you! _


	5. Afternoon Revelations

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in Twilight they only belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Anya, Nicole and Kara.**_

_**Warnings: No Beta, undecided Bella Bashing, sexual content, foul language and mpreg! If you don't like you are free to leave now, otherwise enjoy ~**_

_**Notes: I have no words to say other than to enjoy my edited version of this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Afternoon Revelations<strong>_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

I have never been so delighted to see our house as Kara pulls into our driveway, because I _swear_ one more second in the car and I'm going to snap at any moment. I've literally have had enough drama today.

This morning I was being warned to stay away from Edward Cullen…Now my sisters want me to give him a chance to "get to know me"!? I can only hope that Anya stuck with our plan and has made little contact with Carlisle Cullen at her job today.

Upon entering our house we aren't greeted by Anya; _she must still be at work_. I head up the stairs towards my room, opening the door. I carelessly fling my backpack in the direction of my closet. I face-plant myself onto my bed, ready to sleep consume me. However there's a soft knock on my door. I look up to see Kara and Nicole staring at me.

"What?" I ask drowsily.

"We're going to leave towards Port Angeles, to the mall; I hear that they have this store that has a good price on movies and books," Kara says suggestively with a soft smile.

"Why do you have to go _now_?" I question, getting up as I know they'll probably drag me out the door if I don't agree to go.

"Because _1._ We bought a huge movie case, but we have no movies to fill it with. _2._ We need you to carry our stuff around. _3._ We need books to fill our empty bookcases and lastly you might find something in Port Angeles that you like," Kara holds up her fingers to punctuate each number on her list.

"Whatever, you wouldn't take no for an answer anyway," I grumble.

"That's right!" They chirp happily as the both of them run down stairs and out the door to Kara's car.

I sigh, following them down the stairs and locking the front door behind me. I get in the back once again, "Okay if I'm going, you two better let me sleep the whole way up there."

"Alright, I'll call Anya to tell her where we'll be at." Nicole says, whipping out her phone. Silence falls between us as I slip into a peaceful nap.

_**Kara's POV-**_

Jacob falls asleep the moment we agree to let him. Truthfully the reason Nicole and I have decided to bring him along is because of the vision I had the moment school got out.

_Jacob leave from a dojo in Port Angeles really late at night. Drunk boys follow him and surround him. He's just about to kick their butts when a car arrives, stopping really close to the group, and scaring the drunks slightly. A blurred figure informs Jacob into the car, Jacob looked like he was going to argue yet he doesn't. Then said person growls at the kids before getting into the car, scaring the drunks once again before driving off._

If my vision is correct then its Edward Cullen's car who I pictured, meaning Edward must be the one who saves Jacob. Of course the vision only shows me bits of pieces, allowing me to pinpoint the exact time of which these events might possibly occur.

Jacob will check out the dojo today and then inform me and Kara when he'll go, _at night…the obvious answer, but when?_ Surely Jacob can change this vision since it is _his_ decision to make, but I want him and Edward to get to know each other. It's just that Jacob's denial is making that seemingly impossible. He's just too damn _stubborn_ to see the truth of the matter.

"He should give Edward a chance; I think they'd make a cute couple," Nicole says, looking at the sleeping form in the backseat.

"We say that, but in the end it's Jacob's decision; it's his choice whether to let Edward in or not."

"If he can just get past the fact that someone actually cares about him, besides us anyway." She sighs, continuing to stare out the window.

"Right, but I admit with the Volturi depending on him so much, the Cullen's being possible allies, the mission, and now _us _wanting _him_ to fall in love…I think it might be too much for him to handle. That's probably how _he_ sees it." I look at my older sibling broodingly.

"It doesn't seem like _that_ much…" She grumbles and I can't help but silently agree with her. _It doesn't seem like that much, but we're not mind readers like Jacob. We don't know what goes on in that thick-skull of his._

Once I drive into the parking lot of the mall, I find a parking spot closest to one of the mall's many entrances.

"_JACOB!_" The two of us shout, trying to get Jacob up after failing to do so when we shake him none to gently.

"Ughhhh…What the _heck_!?" He look towards us with unheated glares, all while trying to rub his sleepy eyes.

"Get your sleepy, lazy ass up already, we're here," Nicole says as her and I step out of the car.

He curses under his breath before sluggishly getting out of the car. I lock the car doors. "If you guys yell like that one more time I swear I'm gonna kill and burn you to ashes," Once again he threatens without the heat to back it up.

"Hehehe, don't make any threats that you can't promise to keep," I snort as Kara and I walk off to the mall's doors, knowing Jacob will trudge along behind us.

We enter the mall and I and Nicole immediately jog in one direction, already knowing which way the one store we want to go to is at.

Jacob slowly strides after us, still looking sleepy. However, once we go to the food court here he'll surely wake up for that.

"Come on Jake! After going to a few stores we head to the food court," I persuade him as we halt in front of the movie/book store.

The mention of food sparks his interest instantly, "Fine, but I get whatever the heck I want in the food court."

"Deal," My sister and I walk through the store, both of us look at each movie and began our soon-to-be _biggest pile of movies bought in the history of this movie store!_

"Oh my god, better be ready to get a big pay raise," Jacob informs the young brunette boy behind the counter.

The boy turns towards Jacob questionably, "Why's that?"

Jake chuckles while motioning towards me and Nicole, "Well let's just say my sisters are eager to fill up our huge movie case and bookcases."

"Well you know you can help too! Start looking around Jake, for what you like you know," I pout, motioning him to look around.

After sighing, Jacob smiles at the boy, "Sisters…"

"I know the feeling," The boy laughs, lightly smiling back at Jake.

I can't help but watch Jake interact with someone he doesn't know, _it's all too cute! Jake just loves to attract boys, now doesn't he?_ I grin as he shoots me a death glare. _Opps did I think that out loud._

_**Edward's POV-**_

_I can't believe he left like that! He didn't even accept my apology!_ I _humph_ in frustration, but I know when I see him again tomorrow I won't be mad at him.

Heading home I park my car next to my other sibling's cars. When I enter my house Esme greets me warm-heartedly.

"Hi Edward, how was school today?" She asks politely all while giving me a hug, which I return.

"It was _okay_," I grumble.

"_Okay_!? It was better than that! The new kids today finally came!" Alice leaps in the air excitedly.

"Yeah and how exactly do you know that? You said you'll "explain it all at home", well my patience is running thin here," I frown as her expression becomes serious.

"The Starks are nomadic vampires, all except Jacob that is, who, I presume, work for the Volturi." Alice informs the group as she reveals her vision to me.

"When did you see this?" I question impatiently, wanting to know more answers.

"About a week ago," She says flatly.

"But why would they come here?" Esme asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure and Edward can't read any of their minds to find out. Once they arrived I couldn't see their futures anymore, as if I was blocked or something." Alice replies with a pout.

"Maybe they have _special talents_ like you guys; maybe one of them is a _Shield_ like Bella and they purposefully don't want us to find out anything about them." Emmett indicates, crossing his arm across his chest while thinking hard on the subject.

"That would make sense, but who could it be?" Jasper jumps into the discussion.

"What does it matter?! They're obviously not here for us, if what Alice says _is_ true and they do work for the Volturi. We haven't done anything wrong to provoke them." Rosalie points out sharply, wanting the conversation to end, like, yesterday.

"You're right we haven't…but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying to find out their reason for being here." I say determinably.

"Right and how are you going to find out? By stalking Jacob again, just like today," Jasper jokes before dodging my playful swing at him.

Everyone except Esme laughs and she glances at every single one of us questionably, "Who is this _Jacob_ and why are you _stalking_ him Edward?"

"He's one of the four people we're just talking about and I _wasn't_ stalking him today; I was just trying to see why I couldn't read their minds…through him," I throw back defensively.

'_**That's not what I was getting at lunch, Edward. You know it's not right to **__lust__** after someone you barely even met.'**_ Jasper mocks, smirking at the shocked look on my face.

'_**You mention anything about that and I will personally end your life?!'**_ I sent that thought towards his way. I glare at him as his smirk becomes even wider.

"Right and Jacob just so happened to be the only person you seem to follow after all your classes," Emmett grins as they laugh, "Did you think we _wouldn't_ notice?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to find out," I reply sarcastically.

"Edward, have your feelings for Bella changed because of this boy?" Esme questions curiously.

I know she isn't trying to make me mad, but I can't stop the growl that escapes my throat, "My feelings for Bella will _never_ change and certainly not for this boy who just arrived here."

I can't accept the fact that they all believe that my feelings for Bella can change in just one day, _all because of Jacob_. Yes I do feel a pull towards him but I do I seriously have to remind them that Bella is _my mate_.

"May I remind you guys that Bella is my mate; I won't throw what we have away for someone else, for a _boy_, above all things. Forget what I said, I'm not even going to bother with these people," I sullenly reply with a sneer.

"Hey, it's not our fault you picked today of all days to stalk someone else besides your girlfriend," Emmett chuckles, dodging my furious strikes at him. I'm huffing in and out air rapidly, though it's not necessary, as I try to calm myself down. Even Jasper has to send waves of calmness to help me out.

"Look Edward, we don't doubt your feelings for Bella. We just want to make sure you're doing what makes you happy," Esme smiles lightly and everyone else nods in agreement, even Rosalie.

I nod, unable to say anything in return, before heading to my room. "I need to be alone." I softly close my door before lying down on my bed. I stare at the ceiling and think back on today's events; like I said earlier, I can't let what happened today happen again and _I can't believe I completely ignored Bella today_. _I didn't walk her to class, I didn't wait for her after class, I didn't wait stay with her at lunch, and I certainly didn't give her a ride home from school_. _She's probably pissed off at me and will doubtlessly tell me so when I visit her tonight._

_I have to stay as far away from Jacob as I can; however, it's presumably __**easier said than done**_.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Well I wasn't lying about my sisters spending about over a thousand dollars worth of movies and books. _The boy at the counter's face was truly priceless._

Now I'm sitting in a booth in the food court while the girls grab me something to eat; _it's the least they can do_, since I'm carrying around about twelve bags of _their_ stuff. About seven of them are filled with the movies and books and the other five are full of clothes that they bought after we exit the movie store.

Passing people give me a look of pity and most men look at me with understanding. _**'We've all been there son…'**_

Kara and Nicole settle down across from me, setting my food down on the table.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas, three hamburgers with everything on it no onions, a large Coke, Dr. Pepper, and Sprite…we'll get the ice-cream later. It'll melt while you eat so why don't we just wait for that," Kara pushes each portion in front of me. _Man am I starving_; I then open up a pizza box and practically swallow each slice.

Kara and Nicole look at me in amusement, "I always wonder where all that food ends up at?" Nicole smirks.

"I was thinking the same exact thing," Kara laughs.

I ignore their comments; looking around I glance at the posters on the walls, but one poster catches my attention. It's an announcement of a new dojo in town and that anyone was welcome to join, _hmmm interesting_.

"You guys don't mind taking me there after this, do you?" I point to the poster; their eyes light up and I automatically think they're going to start jump up and down with excitement.

"Sure!" They eagerly agree without argument. _What the hell are they so happy about?_ I try to find out, but they both block me from their minds.

'_**Damn it, what aren't you telling me!?'**_ I turn my attention back to my food.

'_**You'll find out soon Jake…'**_ The pair smile mischievously, causing me to shake my head and continue to eat.

Throwing my trash away, I tell my sisters what type of ice-cream I want, "One large chocolate-chip cookie dough cone." They nod as they walk away to get my ice-cream; I, on the other hand, go back to our booth to gather up the shopping bags.

"Come on Jake, next store," Kara points at a clothing store and Nicole walks up to me and hands me my ice-cream. I carry our bags in one arm, allowing myself to eat with the other hand. _Great, another store to hell…_

_**Anya's POV-**_

This morning I'm greeted by each doctor and nurse, even Carlisle Cullen. He informs me of the expectations, regulations, and rules of the hospital. I nod, listening very closely to every word being said.

I even watch at the way he work, curious as to how much control he has over his thirst. After about two hours I stop observing him, seeing as he hasn't attacked anyone yet.

He was actually very sweet and funny; at some point we're comfortable with joking around with one another during operations, to pass the time and all that.

I patch up a middle-aged man who fell off his motorcycle. Luckily he walks away with minor injuries and a soon-to-be scar on his right arm. I informed the man that he'll have to "come back in two weeks" to get his stitches removed. He nods and checks out of the hospital. I can't help but feel self-conscious as the nurses evaluate my every movements.

During lunch, I sit down at a cafeteria table isolating myself for my other co-workers. _I wonder how the girls and Jacob are doing at school. Have their perspectives of the Cullens changed as much as mine has? _I'm so lost in thought that I don't even realize Carlisle asking me if he could join me.

"Sure," I reply, smiling at him as he sits down.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's not bad, I'm glad that I got the job; the people here are nice and that's always nice to know," I chuckle.

"Right, well I'm glad you like it here," He smiles widely.

After work I head home, Kara and Nicole having recently called saying they'll be driving to Seattle to the mall. They also add that they'll be taking Jacob as well, which I'm pretty sure he didn't like.

Kara and Nicole don't explain much when I ask them why they need to take Jake. However, they says it's important so I just leave it alone.

_But why did I have a feeling those girls are up to something, again?_ I shake off the feeling, already knowing the answer.

I sigh when I arrive home. I open the door and toss my coat over one of the kitchen chairs.

_My perspective of the Cullens, well Carlisle really, has changed._ _They didn't seem bad, especially with the way Carlisle described them during lunch._ _But even if I like them doesn't mean the kids will like them._ _Especially Jake_, _who seemed to be dead-set on staying away from the Cullens…I'm definitely in stored for something when they all come home._

_**Jacob's POV-**_

_Finally we're out of this god forsaken mall._ We've spent an additional two hours shopping after Kara and Nicole promised me that they'd take me to that new dojo. I thought it'd be just a few more things they'd get, but no they just _had_ to double their amount of bags. I don't even think they're going to wear half of the clothes they've just bought.

"Come on Jake, don't you want to see that new dojo?" The girl's voices ring happily as they practically skip to the car. I walk hastily behind them; Kara pops open the truck, allowing me to gently place each bag down and move them around so they'll all fit. Luckily they did without me having to squish the bags one on top of the other.

I close the trunk and notice Kara and Nicole waiting for me in the car. Kara dashes us away from the mall and to the dojo.

"What's with you guys? You've been acting hyper and giddy ever since I told you that I wanted to go check out that new dojo," I look at them with mild curiosity. My older siblings look anywhere but me, silence fills the car. _**'How dare they ignore my question!?'**_

"Jake, you'll find out soon, sheesh, we already told you that," Nicole says.

"Fine," _I give up, these girls aren't going to budge!_

"Here we are!" Kara squeals, stopping in front of the new building.

"Okay, I'll be back then," I say, getting out of the car. I barely catch their nods as I walk up to the front doors.

I walk in and it's pretty packed, I walk around just for a bit before someone comes up to me. "Hello, welcome to Spirit Warriors Dojo," A twenty year-old lady greets me.

"Hi, I'm just wondering what days you're not so packed? I mean, I only want to come one time," I say.

"Oh, okay. Well it's not packed on Wednesday night, around from five to seven; if it's only one time then you don't need to bother with paying," She replies politely.

"Alright thanks," I say, strolling out of the place.

Upon entering the car I'm immediately bombarded with questions.

"_So are you going to go? When? What day? What time? Is it this week or next week?_" They both pester, happily.

"Calm down!?" I wait for silence before continuing, "I'm going this Wednesday at five."

"Alright! Now that we know let's go home," Kara says, driving away; the girl's smiles are literally plastered on their faces. I can't possibly see what they're so happy about it. All I know is that they're up to no good, that's for sure.

"Just wake me up when we get close to the house," I close my eyes, once again falling asleep in the back.

"Sure think Jake," Kara says.

"Wake up Jake!" I hear someone yell as a pair of cold hands shake my shoulders.

I groan before opening my eyes, only to Kara and Nicole staring back at me, "What!?"

"We're home, so get off your lazy ass and help us get these bags inside," Kara says before popping the trunk open.

"Sure, sure," I close my car door to grab the rest of the bags that Kara and Nicole didn't get; closing the trunk door, I walk inside to set the bags down in the living room.

Anya closes the front door before hugging us all, she smiles, "How was your first day at school kiddos?"

"Wonderful!" The girls exclaim, throwing their hands in the air to prove that their happiness.

"Peachy," I frown at the memory of Edward following me at school.

The girls giggle while Anya looks at me worriedly, "What's wrong? Did you not like today?"

"It's not that he didn't like the school, per say; he just didn't like the fact that someone was following him all day," Kara continues to giggle at the stupefied look on my face; _**'You said you wouldn't tell!'**_ I shoot daggers at my siblings.

"I like to call it _stalking_ not following," Rubbing my hand over my face, I sigh; _Kara and Nicole are really going to be the death of me. _

They chuckle simultaneously, "You know you enjoyed being followed all day by _him_."

"Him…?" Anya's curiosity spikes; she smiles at her girls expectantly. "Who's him…?"

'_**Don't you DARE!?'**_ I glare at them, it was pointless though. They'd tell Anya eventually, if not now.

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation as both Kara and Nicole's voices ring throughout the room, "Edward Cullen!"

Anya's expression is a look of pure disbelieve; but then again, with the way the girls are all happy and giddy about annoying the hell out of me with this, she takes their word for it.

"I see, so you are friends with the Cullens now? Good, because I became friends with Carlisle today. It wouldn't be hard to gain their trust, if we ever need their help in destroying James' Coven. I like them, well Carlisle anyway, they aren't as bad as I thought they'd be." The three female Starks all smile at me, with eyes pleading silently. _These damn Cullens are causing nothing but trouble __**and**__ they're not even trying!_

"I may not completely trust them but I'll try…" I'm instantly dragged into a chilly hug and the girls squeal in excitement. _Well I made them happy and I guess that's all that matters._

"Let's watch a movie now?" Kara suggests after they released me from their icy grip.

"Sure, but first you have to put everything up." Anya looks unimpressed to see so many bags on the floor.

Kara, Nicole and I work fast to place each movie and book in their correct place. The three of us run back and forth throughout each room in the house, except Anya's of course. It doesn't take us long to empty each bag.

After the job is done I lay down on the couch, watching Kara and Nicole argue about which movie to watch first. From the corner of my eye I spot Anya in the kitchen, patiently waiting for the popcorn to be ready.

Once they pick a movie they turn around to face me, "We're watching _the Notebook_." Quickly putting in the movie, the both of them sit down on either side of me.

The moment I stand up I'm forced to sit back down, held by my arms. "I'm not watching some _chick-flick_ movie; if you guys want to watch it fine by me, but _no way in hell_ you are going to make me sit still and watch this!?"

"Oh quit your whining," Kara says as they tighten their grip on my arms.

"Look if you just watch the movie then we won't let you watch any other movies with us." Nicole bribes me, leaving me no room to disagree.

"Fine, but what other movies were you going to watch?" _Why did I regret asking that question?_

"_Titanic_, _A Walk to Remember_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _50 first dates_, _All about Steve_, _Gone with the Wind_, _The Time Traveler's Wife_, _The Proposal_ and _the Vow_…" _Oh god I wouldn't make it past __**the Notebook**__, let alone the rest of the movies_. _I'd never survive! Just suck it up and you'll only have to watch one movie._

"….Start the movie…." Then suddenly Anya enters the room, acting like she didn't hear _everything_, and calmly places the bowl in my lap.

Pressing the play button, "So how did you convince him girls?" Anya looks at us, smirking at my pout.

"By the power of persuasion!" They announce before high-fiving each other.

Murmuring under my breath "Whatever." They burst out laughing, making me huff in annoyance.

Turning our attention to the screen _the Notebook_ begins to play, _oh god someone help me!_

Once the credits roll in, signaling that the movie has ended, I rush up the stairs before my siblings could stop me. "Finally!" I exclaim with a big whoop.

_**Edward's POV-**_

It's almost ten at night when I decide to visit Bella. I knock on her window. She's wide awake and sitting on her bed. Bella doesn't look to happy to see me but she opens the window letting me in regardless.

"Is everything alright?" Her voice full of concern.

I only nod before moving closer to her. I pull her closer to me, placing my lips on hers. It shocks Bella yet she kisses me back hesitantly. Before she can continue it I break the kiss. "I'm sorry…" I whisper into her hair, holding her body close to mine.

"For what?" She questions.

"For today…"

"You were distracted, we all have those days," It seems that she doesn't know what really went on today.

"I use to have those days before I met you. The Stark's…they're different like you. But you're special, because you're mine…" I look in her eyes and she smiles.

"Will you stay with me…please," She pleads, something I can't deny her.

"Yes."

Once lying down in her bed she wraps her arms around me, like I'll disappear if she lets go.

I reassure her by placing a kiss to her temple, "Goodnight Bella." Her eyes slowly close and as soon as she falls to sleep her grip around me loosens.

I lay there with her, staring up at the ceiling. I think of Jacob once again; _how red and full his lips were. His brown eyes that look into your soul and know everything about you; his beauty, one that can never be compared to anyone else. Not even Rosalie or…Bella even. He is exquisite._

A sudden urge to go and see him possesses me. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of his house. His scent allures me to the point in which I can pinpoint his room. Jumping onto the balcony and softly landing, I peek inside the dark room hoping to see Jacob already asleep.

_There he is_, sleeping on his side, facing away from the window.

I try to open the window and, to my luck, it opens with small creak. _Thank god he can't hear that._

Slipping into the room, I stand near the window just in case I need to make an escape.

_He seems so peaceful and less angry when he's sleeping. I like this Jacob more._

_**Jacob's POV-**_

I'm so close from falling into a peaceful slumber; that is…up until I hear the small creak of my window. My initial thought blames the wind, but it's only when a person's thoughts enter mine that my body stiffens in shock.

'_**Thank god he can't hear that.'**_

_Oh god, t-that couldn't be him. Please, please don't be him! _Just to be on the safe side I put up my barrier.

'_**He seems so peaceful and less angry when he's sleeping. I like this Jacob more.'**_

_Edward fucking Cullen is in my room!? It's what 10:40 at night and he has the balls to sneak into __**my**__ room!? Though my window of all things!_

_This is taking his stalking to a whole new fucking level. Oh no, I will not tolerate this! If and when the Cullens do find out about us, his ass is going to the first one I'm going to kill and burn to a crisp. That'll be one less Cullen I'd have to take care of._

'_**God Jacob you frustrate me…I can't read your mind, can't find out anything about you. How can you be so frustrating!? You know what? This is it, I can't do this. I'm so glad you can't hear a damn thing I'm thinking right now.**_

As if to smite his last thought, I shuffle around in my bed to scare him off. Instantly I hear the window open and close softly, turning towards the window I see nothing.

_That's right Cullen run away and stay away! Cause you are one crazy-weirdo!_

_The Volturi never said anything about taking on crazy vampires. For all we know, I can transform into a werewolf, fall love with said-crazy vampire, and wound up pregnant. The odds of any of these things happening are very slim chances, let me tell you that!_

_Woohoo, I'm finished! Surprisingly chapter five didn't take as long as chapter four did -.-'. Must be some serious laziness of it really needed a long glance at._

_Anyways loves I miss ya'll so much and can't wait to update future chapters!_


	6. Unexpected Surprises

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Twilight because there would be Yaoi all over! :)**_

_**Warnings: No Beta, undecided Bella Bashing, sexual content, foul language and mpreg! If you don't like you are free to leave now, otherwise enjoy ~**_

_**Notes: I gots none at this moment. I'm running out of them! So you can completely ignore me because I'm being completely silly right now! Must be all the sleep-deprivation from editing these chapters, but I can't tell yet. I'm just having too much fun and you should too…so reread and enjoy ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Unexpected Surprises <strong>_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Since the_ incident_, as I call it, Edward completely avoids me at school. Lucky for him too because he'll die a million deaths the moment I see him. Pulling a stunt like that isn't something I can easily forget.

I breeze through my morning classes the next day with no one around the corner stalking me. While I am grateful for the space, I can't help but wonder the sudden loss of interest in us. Not that I don't mind, heck it's one less thing to worry about.

During lunch, Bella's mind sticks out like a sore thumb. All she can think about is that _"everything is back to normal",_ especially when Edward's attention is entirely on her.

Following her around like a _dog_ on a leash is her definition of _normal_. I can't determine whether to feel amused or disappointed by the fact that a mere human can have such an effect on such a powerful being, with just three words too. _I love you._

Bella yaks away with Angela and Jessica about like ridiculous topics such as choices for prom dresses, hair styles, shoes, and practically the whole shebang. _That's right prom is coming up soon _and those who _are_ going are scrounging up the courage to ask the perfect date.

The mention of the topic sparks a gleam in Kara and Nicole's eyes, automatically signifying my downfall. Ideas and plots begin to form into their wicked little minds and with their minds running plans at a hundred miles per hour I'm not able to comprehend a single phrase.

However, I do know what's coming my way and I can only hope that _any _higher power can protect me from being dragged to prom by my sisters.

After school on Wednesday, I stand by Nicole's _Silver 2009 Jeep Compass Sport 4X4_,_what's taking those girls so long?_

They disappear once school gets out and went to who knows where. After waiting for about six minutes they appear, walking out the front doors with childish grins on their faces. Both of them practically skip across the parking lot.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused as to why they're blocking me from reading their mind.

"Oh, nothing…it's just that we got tickets to prom," Nicole holds up three tickets.

My heart literally drops along with my jaw; clearly I was doomed from the beginning, not even _God_ himself can save me from these two demons.

"Since we have to drop you off at the dojo today we figured we could go shopping for a dress," Kara chuckles as at my face. _Why do I let them walk all over me like this!?_

'_**Plus we have to find you a tux that will have Edward wanting to strip and claim you.' **_Nicole adds.

The thought sent a shudder down my spine. _**'Gross, you're perverted thoughts are **__not__** necessary'**_.

Their minds shouldn't be revealed to the world, not even to Edward himself. I fear their thoughts would only encourage him.

The girls simultaneously giggle at my response. "Come on we shouldn't waste time," Nicole motions us to enter her car.

I shake my head in partial disbelief, "I can't believe I'm getting dragged into this."

"You know you love us and besides you might enjoy yourself," Kara says and Nicole nods in agreement. As Nicole drives away from the school I call Anya.

"Hello?" Anya answers.

"Hey _mom_, just calling to inform you that the girls have decided to get tickets to prom and I just so happen to be _forced_ to go. We're heading to Port Angeles now. The girls want to shop before they drop me off at the dojo," My voice is filled with defeat.

"Jake, don't make it sound like we're murdering you. Come on it's just a dance," Kara speaks loudly for even Anya to hear.

"Well, I think it's a great idea! You just need to get out more and have some fun. You're young Jacob, live a little!" Anya sides with them like _always_. "Just promise me you'll try to keep an open-mind about, well, _everything_."

I sigh, "I'll promise to try."After that I hang up.

"Great that means you have just agreed to give Edward a chance. I can't wait to discuss Edward about your first date together," Kara says. _Was it just my luck for them to bring up his name into every conversation we have?_

"_First off_, we're not a couple, I don't even think Edward will be breaking up with Bella anytime soon, and _secondly_ I absolutely _loathe_ him. Saying I'll keep an open mind and doing so are two different things entirely." I glare at them.

"Ugh, you two should just go out already!?" Nicole exclaims in frustration.

"And you two should just stop dragging me into things without my consent!" I shout back.

"Oh, well, where's the fun in that?" The two Stark females look unfazed by my comeback.

Grumpily, I look out the window; _the sooner we get done shopping the better._

"We figured we could look here first. Jessica and Angela said this was a good place to shop especially for prom dresses." Kara said as we walked out of the car.

"Yeah well let's just get this over with," I hold the door open for them.

"Look if you help us find a dress, we'll help you find a tux that _you_ agree with. Sound fair enough?"

"I don't have much of a choice anyway." Searching for a traditional black tux was out of the question, _can't blame me for trying_. The two want me to stick out, to be the center of attention, _Edward's_ attention at that.

In silence we search through racks and racks of dresses, only occasionally asking if every dress or so looks okay.

After a few minutes of searching, Kara finds her dress on a manikin near the window. The strapless dress is dark and light blue with small gems beaded around the top half of the dress and has a silver necklace with similar stones to go along with it.

Nicole, on the other hand, finds her dress by the purple section of dresses. Its purple color looks plum in right lighting. The gems on her dress are somewhat different from Kara's as Nicole's has huge, diamond-shaped gems running down the chest.

I'm glad they're happy with their choices, but now it's my turn to find a tux. Thankfully I'm allowed to choose grey instead of black. Although, they want it to be a light shade of grey to match their choice of tie. Now to the difficult choice part of the matter, the color of shirt.

I try on at least ten different colors of shirts before the two decide between black or navy blue. Both don't look bad on me, but I choose the navy blue. Putting on the whole tux, I look at the huge screen of mirrors. Suddenly there's a knock on the window. I look just in time to see a group of guys sending me catcalls.

"Hey! Nice." One guy says, causing the rest of the group to laugh before they all walk away.

Shooting a look of disgust at where those boys once stood, _perverts_.

My sisters smirk at me in triumph, "See, we told you we'd get you to look sexy."

"I _believed_ you the first time; I just I didn't expect to attract perverts."

After paying for our outfits we place them in the trunk. All before stepping into the car to drive off towards the dojo.

Getting to the dojo exactly at five o'clock, I grab my workout bag and step out of the car. Nicole rolls down her window, "Have fun!"

The sudden smile on their faces spikes my curiosity, "…Thanks." _What were they up to?_ Shrugging off the thought, I walk towards the door.

But before entering I turn around, "So when are you–"

Before I can even get my sentence out, Nicole does a U-turn and speeds away from the dojo.

"Picking…me...up," I finish slowly. _What the hell is up with them!?_

Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I walk inside only to be greeted by the same lady who greeted me the last time.

"Hello again," She smiles politely.

"Hello, I guess you were right nobody's here." I say looking around the empty place, except for the instructors of course.

"Yeah well it'll be a while before anyone else shows up," She says before walking over to the counter.

"I'm Miranda by the way. If you need anything just ask," Miranda turns her attention back to the magazine in front of her.

"I'm Jacob." After setting down my bag, I walk up to one of the instructors to introduce myself. Once given the right outfit to workout in I begin to do combat with the instructor.

It's a little past seven when I walk out the dojo. It's dark outside but the city lights shine lightly. I call both of my sister's phones but neither of them answer. I decide to just text them instead.

_Where are you guys at? ~ J_

I send the message to the both of them, hoping to get a reply. I figure the best way to go is to the nearest eatery, _I'm starved_.

My phone _pings_, having received a text from Kara.

_We're at a restaurant waiting for you, just finished shopping for shoes! XD ~ K_

_What restaurant? ~ J_

_The restaurant's called Bloated Toad. ~ K_

_That's an odd name for a restaurant… ~ J_

_I know, but just take your time getting here ;) ~ K_

_Take my time?_ Closing the text, I use the _Navigation_ app and type in name _Bloated Toad. _The GPS notifies me that I'm approximately twenty minutes away.

Just as I'm about to take off in the direction of said restaurant my phone _pings_ again.

_I said take your time Jacob…that means no running! ~ K_

_Why do I have to take my time? ~ J_

_You need to relax, take a walk. See you then! ~ K_

She wants me to _walk_ to the pub? "Great," I voice my excitement in complete sarcasm. I swear it's like _I'm_ their _dog_ on a leash.

I walk down the sidewalk in the direction the GPS leads me. I turn into an alleyway. _Kara didn't say anything about taking short cuts_. Just as the idea crosses my mind two guys stagger by the entrance. They look my way and then stumble towards me. _Forget the GPS_, I place my phone in my pocket and turn around, walk away from the two. Occasionally I glance past my shoulder to see if those guys are still following me.

Rounding a different direction, a slurred voice, Boy #1, calls from behind me, "Saw you in the dress store. Hey, where you running to?"

Examining the duo carefully, _those perverts again!?_

Boy #2 staggers behind his friend. Their drunken state is going to cost them big time since they think they can easily have their way with me. My mind-reading abilities warns me quickly of the other two males from earlier that appear in front of me. With these four boys' thoughts at my disposal, my anger bubbles at the pit of my stomach. _Sick fools like these boys don't deserve to live._

"There he is," Boy #3 says, pulling me out of my thoughts, holding a six pack of beer in his hand.

"What's up?" Boy #4 tossed a beer to Boy #2. Surprisingly he catches it without falling face first.

"It's my boy," Boy #1 repeats stupidly like a broken record.

"How you guys doing? Look who we just found." Boy #2 slurs, holding his beer up, making no move to open the alcoholic beverage.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded from every direction, but I show no fear to these buffoons. _They clearly don't know who they're messing with._

"What's up, boy? Hey… Where you going?" Boy #3 inches closer to my face along with Boy #4.

_Boy #4: Where are you going? Come get a drink with us._

_Boy #1: Yeah, you should hang out with us._

_Boy #2 Come on._

"It'll be fun," I'm not sure who's saying what now.

"Better back off," I mumble, my body is shaking with rage. _Don't snap, do __**not**__ snap!_

"What's the problem?" Boy #1 asks, not really looking all that concerned. "He doesn't like that, man." Boy #2 informs his friend, playfully pushing his friend aside.

The disgusting smell of alcohol consumes my senses along with the sudden need to hurl as its result. _I may not have the same sense of smell as the girls do but I do have a nose and I need to breathe __**like today**__!_

_Boy #3: You're pretty._

"Don't you dare touch me!?" I growl out, moving into a defensive stance.

_Boy #4: Cute._

"No, seriously you should." Boy #1 makes a bold move to grab my arm.

I land a hard punch to his gut, not enough to do permanent damage but enough for him to feel it tomorrow, "I said don't touch me!"

He groans before falling to his knees. His friends laugh at his pain, _sadistic bastards_.

Just as I'm about to kick all of their asses to Timbuktu, a car turns crazily, as in the tires actually _screech_, driving towards the group of males before abruptly stopping in front of us. The four drunken boys look slightly scared while I, on the other hand, am startled to see who gets out of the car. It is none other than Edward fucking Cullen himself getting out of his _Silver Volvo c30 _hastily.

"Get in the car," He orders angrily, without looking my way, as he glares at the hammered kids. I open my mouth to yell at him, to point out that _"I can take care of myself"_ but I decide that it's best to save it for later. I sit in the passenger seat, watching from the window, wondering what is going to happen next.

"That's was a very dangerous maneuver," Boy #1 says to Edward. However he shudders in fear when Edward growls lowly at him, at all of them. It hard to keep myself from smiling when Boy #1 pisses in his pants. _Take that sucker!_

They all take a step back when Edward's piercing glare grows colder.

Once Edward is somewhat satisfied, he walks back to the car. I silently glimpse at him once he's in the driver's seat. He drives forward, halting closely to the group of drunks, causing them to stumble backwards in both fear and surprise.

When Edward drives away from them one thought comes to mind. _What the hell am I still doing in this car!?_

_I could've taken care of myself; but no, Edward has to play the hero who swoops down to save me like I'm some damsel in distress._

Edward crazily turns onto the highway, causing a car to honk from behind.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off," He says while coldly staring in front of him.

_It would've happened had you not interfered! _I glance at him, knowing he won't be able to hear me. The moment I recognized his car my shield went up.

Yet the tables are turned this time, the anger clouding his mind blocks _me_ from getting a peep out of _him_.

Instead of speaking my mind I say calmly, "No, you shouldn't."

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking," His grip on the steering-wheel tightens.

_Yes, I do. Disgusting thoughts which I recall myself gagging on._ Repulsion and anger slowly come back to me.

"And you do?" I ask, acting as though I don't know the answer to my own question.

He tries to go around the truth by simply replying, "It's not hard to guess."

_Sure it's not…_

"Can we talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around." Edward's body vibrates in his seat.

"Can you put your seatbelt on and stop driving like a madman?" I shoot back, watching as he turns in the left lane to drive past someone before turning back into the right lane. He's driving at 90 mile speed right at the moment_; he's drives even crazier than my sisters. Figures…_

That actually gets a laugh out of him, "You should put your seatbelt on."

A small smile rises the edges of my lips, _touché._

I put on my seatbelt on before looking at him expectantly, "There, I put on my seatbelt. Now it's your turn…and please stop driving at ninety mile speeds. I don't want to die today and I _definitely_ don't want to die because of your reckless driving!" The mention of death, my death to be exact, seems to get to him. He slows down to about average highway speeds and then puts his seatbelt on without complaint. _Finally someone listens!_

"Thank you," I say, feeling quite accomplished, "Now can you please drop me off at this restaurant called _Bloated Toad._ I'm supposed to meet up with my sisters there." He never meets my gaze after that. But he does give me a simple nod as a reply, all before driving in the restaurant's direction, as if he's been there before.

The two of us remain silent on the way to the bar. Once Edward pulls into the parking lot I hop out of the car, just in time to see Kara and Nicole exit out of said restaurant.

_Something seems a little fishy here…_

Immediately Kara turns to Nicole, play off as if she _didn't_ just see us, "I thought the salad was pretty good."

'_**Liar…'**_ I think toward her, she doesn't bother to reply.

"Hey you guys, I'm sorry for making you wait. It's just–."

Nicole cuts me off by asking, "Where were you? We tried to call but you wouldn't pick up! We were starting to get worried." I take a peek at my phone to check but there's nothing. It isn't until Edward shifts on my side that their reason for acting dawns on me.

"Yeah, we waited for a while but–." Kara halts as she _"just now" _notices Edward standing beside me.

He smiles apologetically towards my siblings, "I'm sorry I kept Jacob from dinner. We just sort of ran into each other and started talking."

I restrain myself from shooting him a _"what the fuck"_ look, allowing him the chance to make up an alibi. _What a terrible alibi, he even forgot to put some emphasis on the 'sort of' part._

The two Stark's _pretend_ to be surprised. "No, it's completely understandable. It happens sometimes, right? We were just leaving so…" Kara holds in her radiant excitement. _She knows something and I'm sure it has something to do with the situation that I'm in at this very moment._

"Jacob, if you want–." Kara is halfway from suggesting who knows what before Edward cuts her off. He moves to stand in the front of the three of us.

"Umm…I think I should make sure Jacob gets something to eat. If you'd like…" His liquid, topaz eyes meet my brown ones. "I'll drive you home myself."

I, for once, find myself at a loss for words. _My sisters definitely planned this! All of it, for that matter, those sneaky little bastards…_

One of the two pushes me forward, as if it'll help push an answer out of me.

'_**He's practically asking you to dinner, say yes!' **_Nicole and Kara squeal. _**'Please Jake…if you don't we'll just keep getting you into these sort of situations until you do.' **_Their voices ring with so much promise I instantly give my answer.

"_Alright, fine!_" Edward is startled by my response, completely unaware of my sisters' win.

"Okay then, we'll just see you at home Jake," The devilish duo turn their backs away from us, slowly walking to the car. _Their definitely grinning right now._

"Be home by twelve Jacob!" Kara says as the two wave goodbye. The both of them also add, for extra embarrassment on my part, "Have fun!"

As Nicole drives off I can sense a hard blush on my cheeks. _They are so embarrassing!_

I turn back to him awkwardly, "Hehehe, sorry about that. My sisters can get a little out of hand sometimes."

"No, it's fine. Trust me, my sisters, Alice and Rosalie, can be a handful sometimes too." He politely says as we walk up the steps of the pub.

I can't help but disagree with his statement. _Trust me, mine are worse._

"I hardly doubt that," He replies, causing me to realize that I have said my thoughts out loud once again.

"Then I guess we're going to have to switch siblings someday, just to find out," My rebuttal rips another laugh from Edward's throat as he concedes, "Someday…"

Once we're given a table an awkward silence falls between us, yet the noise around us can be heard clearly. When a waitress finally comes around I order a lasagna and a Dr. Pepper. Of course Edward orders a water, but I know very well that he isn't going to drink it.

The female seems disappointed as she fails in her attempt to get him to order something. Minutes go by before she's back with our drinks. Then she informs me that my lasagna will take a while before coming out.

She brushes my _"thank you"_ off by continuing to stare at Edward. "Sure, whatever," She leaves to waiter someone else. _Bitch._

"Well, that was rude," I mutter, trying to get Edward to say _something, anything really_.

"One order of lasagna," The same waitress places the plate in front of me before turning her attention to Edward, "So are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?"

Edward smiles, "No. No, thank you." She sighs in defeat before trudging off again.

I watch her go morbidly before glancing at the silent vampire. After a second passes I begin to dig into my lasagna, "You're really not going to eat?"

"No, I'm on a special diet." He hesitantly tells me. _Ha! Is that what they call it nowadays? The girls claim to be the __**Animal ABO Vegans, **__but then again they don't exactly flaunt that name around._

"Alright, well, I've got questions and you have the answers. Let's start with that." _How long will it take before you crack? Oh, that's a good one!_

"Yes, no."

"How did you know where I was?" I ask my main question, ignoring his reply. _Comply damn it!_

"I didn't."

"Alright," _Now for a different approach_, I stand up to leave but he stutters out an explanation to stop me. "What–? No, don't leave. I…"

_Well I'm getting somewhere._ I sit back down, "Did you follow me?" He winces at my question; I guess he remembers the last time we had this sort of conversation, a while back.

"I-I feel very protective of you." Edward voice is barely above a whisper when our eyes meet.

"So you followed me," I'm extraordinarily calm at this admittance. I'm not offended, just slightly irritated with his _"protective"_ nature towards me.

"I tried to keep my distance, to only intervene when you needed my help, but then I heard what those low-lives were thinking." _Ha-ha! He cracked! Realize your mistake Cullen when I ask you this._

"Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking?"

His _"I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar"_ look is beyond hilarious and he downplays it with a soft laugh too.

"So you can, what, read minds or something?" Modestly impressed with my acting I pat myself mentally on the back; my sister's acting skill must be rubbing off on me. _Who am I kidding? I'm terrible at this!_

To my surprise he actually gives me a truthful answer, "I can read every mind in this room…apart from yours."

He beings to list them off; I stop myself from telling him that it _'isn't necessary'_ but then that'll blow my cover.

"There's money…sex…money…male-strippers…a cat." The thirty-five year old man that sighs in the corner is only one word in my book. _Weirdo!_

"And then you, nothing." He continues to try but my shield doesn't budge. "It's very frustrating." _Well, no sympathy for you mister! It's frustrating enough to have you stalk me everywhere._

"I'm that awesome huh?"

He chuckles before confessing, "Guess you are."

"Besides, reading minds sounds sort of…cool," _It is actually, but sometimes it comes with a price._

"It is but sometimes it comes with a price, everyone's thoughts become my own." For one complete second I honestly thought that Edward read my mind.

"Well, you wouldn't want to know what's in my mind anyways. It might be too awesome for you to handle." I quickly turn my attention to my forgotten lasagna. _Man does that bring back an appetite._ "Can you pass me the napkins?"

He hands them to me, silently going back to the way he was before our conversation. Wiping sauce from my face on one side of the napkin, I notice something written on the inside. I burst into a fit of laughter when I realize it's the waiter's handwriting. Edward looks at me curiously as does a few other customers.

"Who is Emily and why does she want me to call her?" I show him the message written neatly on the napkin. "I believe this was written for you." I try to pass the napkin to him but he won't accept it.

"I'm not single, besides she's not really my type." He smirks as I continue to wipe my face, regardless of its message.

"Shame…" _Hold the phone,_ _did I actually sound disappointed by his remark?_ "She seemed nice, you know if you're the center of her attention that is." I add, forcing another blush down.

He laughs, "That's true."

After I finish my dinner we decide to leave the restaurant. Edward even pays for my dinner, even though I argue about it with him…it's just that the stubborn assbutt won't take _"no"_ for an answer.

The car ride is silent and as much as I hated slice I don't know what to talk about with Edward. We occasionally gaze at each other, but other than that the heater can be turned down. I'm close to sweating up a storm, "Okay I think I'm warm enough."

I reach over to turn off the ac but so did he, causing our hands to slightly touch. A gasp escapes me as a shiver runs down my spine, "Your hand is so cold."

_That was odd…He's the same temperature as another other vampire._ My mind supplies. _So why did his skin feel so…different?_

Unknowingly my reaction causes Edward to tense up even more. He ignores my stare, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. _This has to be the most awkward car ride in the history of car rides._

I ignore the silence and focus on the passing landscapes, hoping to find something to entertain myself. However, the red and blue lights that shine in front of us catches my attention. The police siren blares in the parking lot of the police station. The ambulance that pulls up causes me to tilt my head in confusion._ What happened here?_ I'm even more confused to see Anya's car parked at the end of the first row.

"Whoa, what's going on? What's my mom doing here?" My eyes scan the scene. "That's her car at the end…Can you pull in?"

He pulls in and parks in the space closest to the front doors of the building. "That's my father's car, right next to your mom's. What is he doing here?" We both unbuckle our seatbelts to get out of the car.

The leader of the Cullen Coven, Carlisle Cullen, walks out the small building and approaches us. Immediately his topaz eyes glance at me before turning back to Edward questioningly.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward questions Carlisle.

Carlisle sighs before answering, "Waylon Forge was found in a boat near his place…Dr. Stark and I just examined the body."

"W-wait, he died?" I know all too well that this was James' Coven's doing. Carlisle's nod only confirms my suspicion.

"How?" _What are they going to call his death, manslaughter?_

"Animal attack." _Well, they aren't lying entirely. Attack, yes, by an animal, no._

"Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason last week?" The local Forks newspaper claimed it to be the first _"attack"_ in years. But even then Kara was only able to predict the coven's movement once they finally made the decision to come through Forks. Other than that, their location's untraceable.

"Most likely," Carlisle says as he occasionally glances back and forth between me and Edward. Automatically I become away that they're mentally chatting with each other.

"It's getting closer to town," I say before Anya walks out of the same building.

"Jacob?" Once she spots Edward beside me she hides her smile behind her surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…Edward here was going to drop me off home, but I saw your car here," I explain, searching for any kind of reaction from both Carlisle and Anya, "So I figured I'd ride back home with you, _mom_."

She nods in understanding, "Alright then, come on." Anya motions to the doors, "Waylon was a good friend of Charlie's, the least that we can do is make sure he drives home safely."

"Okay," I walk up the doors and Anya heads inside. Before entering I turn towards the two Cullens, "Umm, it was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen…See you around, Edward." With that I walk into the building.

Charlie sits petrified in his chair; he carries an apathetic look to mask his loss. Instantly I feel saddened by his sorrow, the loss of a friend or relative is always the hardest to get over. Certainly I haven't felt that sort of pain _nor would I want to_.

Only when he becomes aware of our presence does he come out of his frozen state.

"We're truly sorry for your loss Charlie," Anya fixes him a small heart-felt smile.

He appreciates her smile, even though he doesn't show it, "It's hard to believe he's gone though, I mean, I've known him for almost thirty years."

Anya comes around the desk and gives him a hug, which he returns whole-heartedly. _Am I intruding a moment or something?_

"We'd like to escort you home, it'd make us feel better knowing that you'll return home to Bella safely," I add, standing dumbly in front of his desk.

"Thank you, the both of you," Charlie signs and pulls away from Anya's hug. "Let's go home." He grabs his jacket before shutting of what little light is left in the room.

Charlie locks up the station before slowly walking towards his car.

"We'll be right behind you!" Anya says, opening the car doors.

He gives us a small nod before entering his police car.

Once in the car, Anya stares at me questioningly. Before she says anything I beat her to it.

"_Don't ask_." I growl, not at her, but more towards her thoughts. Anya follows Charlie's car onto the highway, staying a short distance from him.

"Didn't say anything," She chortles the moment I scowl at her.

"Yeah but you thought it…Just don't ask!" Frowning, I turn my attention away from Anya's teasing smile.

"So…how did your _date with Edward Cullen_ go?"

"_**ANYA!**_"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for patiently waiting for me to rewrite these chapters. Originally this chapter was half saved onto my flash drive but thankfully the rest I had already posted. Going back to type it up again was it infuriating issue because I can practically <em>_**see**__ the errors. Ugh it bothered me to no end! Anyways don't forget to give me your opinions and comments; they help me understand more of what ya'll think about what's happened so far and what's to come._

_Oh and once again the links to the prom outfits are on my page, you'd like to check them out. _

_Author out, peace!_


	7. Sparks of War

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Twilight; sadly I never will either because all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**_

_**Author's Note: Ugh I'm such a terrible person TT_TT. Please don't murder me in cold blood; lord knows how much of a pain in the arse I've been for not updating any sooner. But I promise to make it up to you guys, but let's not get ahead of ourselves...Before you dive into this chapter I do advise you re-read the previous chapters. Some changes have been made but not many.**_

_**Anyways…This chapter still awaits, so read my darlings! I'll see you down at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – Sparks of War<strong>_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Anya chuckles at my outburst, a small blush forms on my cheeks. I continue to deny it, "It wasn't a date."

"Oh really, so you're saying, you sitting down with him in a restaurant, having a great time, _and_ letting him pay for dinner isn't considered a _date_?" My eyes widen at her statement.

"How did you know all that?" Eyeing her suspiciously, _was she spying? No, I think I would've noticed if she did,_ I think instantly.

"Let's just say I have my ways?" She smiles and just the way she did so tells me exactly how she knew.

"The girls called you, didn't they?" I don't need Anya's confirmation to know, because _of course they'd tell her!_

"Yes, yes they did. When they told me that you were on a date with Edward Cullen, I was taken by surprise." Her smile grows even bigger, looking like a Cheshire cat.

"Trust me you're not the only one who was surprised." I admit. Which _is_ true, "Since Nicole and Kara blocked me from their minds I didn't know their intentions were to get me and Edward to have dinner together."

Suddenly Anya booms with laughter, "So it was a date!"

"No it wasn't, never in a million years would I go on a date with Edward Cullen!" I argue, crossing my arms over my chest while grumbling in a childish manner.

_So much like a child... _Anya thinks, which I pointedly ignore, but she keeps silent as she continues to drive behind Charlie's car.

Out of nowhere, after a few minutes of silence, I begin sweating from the heat encompassing my skin. The temperature in the air changes so rapidly that I feel like I've just been thrown into a flaming inferno.

Turning the ac on and rolling down my window begins to raise Anya's concern as she sees me drenched in my own sweat. Panting, I feel sweat streaming down my back…_Why is it so hot?_

"Jacob, are you alright?" Anya peels her eyes off the road to completely face me, placing the back of her right hand on my forehead. But only after a short moment does she instantly retract it. "Oh dear, Jacob your burning up."

Sadly, I have no energy to make a snide remark for that last statement.

"W-what's happening?" I croak out in between breaths. "Everything hurts; help m-make it stop Anya!" _What's w-wrong with me? I feel l-like I've just been lit on fire!_

My thoughts break off as pain rips though my body. Every nerve and fiber screams in agony. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from crying out loud, only to taste a salty tang of copper.

"Hold on Jake, we're almost to the house." Anya states anxiously, gripping the steering-wheel to hold back the urge to speed past Charlie to hurry home. Her worried look is glued on me as I cringe at the stabbing pain at the pit of my stomach. _Ughhh_…_It f-feels like my s-stomach is going to split and p-pour out my guts all on the floor_…_What's going on!?_

My ears begin to ring so badly I barely catch what she says. Another wave of pain passes, causing me to arch my back uncomfortably in the passenger seat, just as a yell is ripped from my throat. The pain increases by the minute; my heart pounds so hard against my chest that I think it might actually shoot out of my body any second.

And the feeling inside my stomach just wouldn't go away, _oh god, please go away!?_

Then an intense wave of pain jabs me in my lower back, I howl and thrash against my seat. _Nothing I do is helping. The pain is everywhere around me and it's just too much for me to take._

"Please Jacob, calm down."

I clutch my head and my chest, both burning with intense pain. A flare begins to stir up again in my insides. Soon it becomes a very uncomfortable feeling; I buckle forward, groaning at how my stomach twists from the hasty movement.

Up to this point it's hard to speak, it's hard to breathe and with every passing second it just gets harder and harder.

"Breathe, Jacob."

_I can't._

Another heat twirls in my stomach, _stop!_

_Go away! Just go away!_

Another wave hit my lower back. Another thrash my body gave.

_No, please stop it. Please, go away!_

"Jacob, please stop thrashing, you're going to hurt yourself."

_I can't stop. It won't go away, the pain…it won't go away. _

Another– _Enough!_

A dreadful scream reaches my ears and I can't tell whether it is Anya's or mine. But it doesn't matter; darkness swallows me in its warm, comforting blanket and I welcome it with open arms because the pain is finally fading away.

_**Anya's POV-**_

_Oh god, what impeccable timing!_ "Damn it! Hang on Jacob, we're almost home."_ Ugh, if only I could get us there faster! Speeding up isn't an option, at least not without raising suspicion with Charlie driving in front of us._

Without looking away from Jacob, I dial the house phone. I didn't give whoever was the one to pick up the phone time to answer before me, "I need you to run an ice bath. Jacob's temperature spiked in a matter of seconds and he's unconscious right now."

"How close was he to–?" Kara starts asking before I cut her off.

"Close enough to start clawing at his stomach." I glance at the blood seeping out from the open, claw-like gashes. My eyes darken at the sight of its luscious color and scent that the blood is giving off. I shake my head, because _now is __**not**__ the time!_

The other line goes silent, well, all besides the running water sounds in the background.

"Look we'll be there in a few minutes, just have the bath and a medicine kit ready for me when I get there." I hang up, aggravatingly frustrated at this very moment. _Why? Why now of all times?_

Minutes pass at an agonizingly slow pace before I'm able to I pull up the driveway. In a matter of seconds, I'm unbuckling my seatbelt and out of the car by the time Charlie is out of his vehicle. He waves to me in goodnight before sluggishly retreating inside his home.

Once the male Swan is inside I rush over to Jacob's side, immediately lifting him up in my arms and carrying him up to the door. Kara and Nicole stand there in worry.

"Anya, your eyes…" Kara looks at me with a look of concern. Nevertheless, they allow me to slip inside easily and follow closely now that my problem has made itself known.

I have to physically force my hunger down. My eye color is pitch-black when I see my reflection in the compact mirror Nicole holds up. "It's okay. I'm fine, I promise." Surprisingly the two of them aren't affected as badly as I am, _but that's a good thing I suppose_.

Dashing up the stairs one after the other, the girls lead the way to the upstairs bathroom where the ice bath is ready and medicine kit is kindly placed on the counter.

I place Jacob on the floor, "Let's get him out of his clothes and into the bath first. I won't be able to dress his wounds if they're going to get wet anyway."

Kara and Nicole nod as the both of them join in with me to carefully rid him of every piece of clothing, except his boxers of course.

"Alright, we lift him on three. One…two…three," It wasn't easy lifting Jacob up and into the tub, what with his scorching-hot skin becoming very difficult to withstand every increasing second. Even with our low body temperature we're not going to be able to bare this heat for much longer. All three of us hiss in unison. Our grips loosen the second we have him over the tub, Jacob's unconscious body drops into the tub with a splash.

"Ugh…that never happened, agreed?" Nicole is the first to find her voice, the accident momentarily renders us all speechless; both her and Kara turn to set Jacob's body properly in the tub.

"Agreed," Kara and I both nod in concurrence, the both of us glance down at our drenched shirts with a sigh.

"We need to check his temperature. We'll have to continuously monitor it, at least until it goes down or he gains consciousness." I inform them.

Nicole moves over to the medicine kit, shuffling through it until she pulls out the plastic stick. She slips the tip of thermometer past Jacob's lips, holding the device still as we patiently wait for the readings.

It's not even a minute later before the thermometer beeps continuously, up until Nicole presses the stop button, notifying us what temperature Jacob was at the moment.

"Well…How bad is it?" I ask impatiently.

"He's 108.1° right now and we have to take it into consideration that it could've been way higher before we set him into ice bath."

_That can't be good._ My eyebrows furrow in apprehension. _Damn it!_

"Isn't that–?" Nicole starts but I cut her off harshly with one simple word.

"_Yes_."

Our conversation doesn't go beyond that, it's been a long day already. _Could this day get any worse?_

We fall into a deep silence and only shuffle around each other in shifts, checking up on Jacob every half-hour or so.

After calming down from my high of frustration, I deeply regret speaking to the girls in such a way. I know they're just worried about Jacob. The fact that I knew this day would come didn't make it any less hard to accept.

Hours pass before Jake's temperature finally begins to drop down to average and yet he still doesn't wake; when nothing happens we remove him from the red-water-filled-tub and settle him on his bed with a fresh pair of clothes on.

"There's about half an hour before school begins," Kara enters the room, already dressed for the day.

"If he doesn't wake up then–."A scratchy groan reaches our ears as Jacob slowly opens his eyes.

In that moment we're instantly by his side, Nicole dashes to the other side of the bed in mere seconds.

"Jacob, relax." Slowly sitting up, he leans on Nicole's side for support.

"Holy–! Did my head get into a fight with a brick wall or something?"

"You don't remember?" I ask.

"The last thing I remember was it was being extremely hot in the car…"

"We're glad you're alright, you gave us quite a scare…" Nicole nudges him lightly causing him to sway a bit.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, you had a fever. We had to lower your temperature with ice; it wasn't until then that you became conscious."

Jake shakes his head as if trying to clear his thoughts furthermore; his eyes then catch wind of the wrapping around his mid-section. "And the wound?"

"You, uh, hurt yourself when trying to stop the pain your fever was causing." Kara explains.

He moves to stand up, not bothering to reply, "How much time do we have before we have to go to school?"

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I say, "About twenty-five minutes."

Jacob almost trips on his way over to his closet. Nicole holds his forearm until his rights himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to change and I'll meet you downstairs."

Reluctantly Nicole lets go of him, "Okay then."

The three of us slowly walk towards his door, "If you need help, ask."

It isn't really a question, it's a plea, and with that being said I shut the door and went downstairs to prepare Jacob's lunch for the day.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

_So it wasn't a dream…it was real. The pain and the screaming…it was all real…What is wrong with me_?

Earlier I attempted to read Anya's mind, after she gave me the half-assed excuse, but all it brought was a huge migraine.

The soft scent of copper hit my nose, causing me to glance down at the bandage. Blood seeps out of the wound, creating its own little patch of red. _Great…this is just fucking perfect! My powers aren't working, I'm not healing and I've got the biggest pain-in-the-ass headache on the face of this fucking planet right now! So yeah, this is beginning to be the worst and most fucked up mission I've ever had! _

_This day cannot get any worse…_I groan silently in prayer, just hoping I'm right.

With praying out of the way, I grab my backpack and head downstairs. Anya's holding my lunch patiently at the bottom of the stairs; I say a polite "thanks" before taking the sack, throwing it in my bag, and hurrying out the door.

The drive to school is silent; well it would be silent if the radio wasn't playing. Last night isn't exactly a wonderful conversation to have on the way to school. I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready to find out what was the cause of last night's events.

I mean a lot of bazaar shit has been going down ever since this mission began and, as scary as last night was, I'm not sure if I'm mentally prepared to find out what I'm becoming, if I'm becoming anything.

Plus, with my powers not working as well as they should be, we're left defenseless from Edward. If he's anywhere near us, everything we know will now be left to his disposal. Once we arrive to school and step out of the car, I give nothing but a warning, "Steer clear of Edward Cullen, I'm not exactly feeling so well since last night."

"You know we could've stayed at home if you're not well. I'm sure Anya wouldn't have mind. There's still time to go back if you want." Kara points out and Nicole nods in agreement.

"You're kidding, right? This is only our fourth day of school and you two want to skip? Yeah well, that's not happening!" I throw by bag over my left shoulder, already making my way towards the front door with Nicole and Kara in tow.

"If you say so," Nicole chuckles as she opens the front doors for us. We're a few minutes early, which gives me just enough time to get my stuff out of my locker and eat breakfast.

"Alright well I guess I'll see ya'll later, remember what I said!" I shout over my shoulder as I jog to the long column of lockers.

There's only a couple of strays wandering the halls but no sign of any of the Cullens. _Good_, I stand in front of my locker and put in the combination in. But the moment the locker is open I hear a shout from down the hall, "Hey, Jacob!"

_Crap! Alright just keep calm_, after putting my shield up I turn to the direction of the call just in time to see Edward Cullen, of all people, coming up to me.

Wincing at the headache that springs up, I pull out my books, shut my locker, and toss Edward a small smile, "Uh...Hey, Edward."

I walk past him to the opposite direction of the cafeteria because _fuck it!_ I can miss out on a meal or two if it means I won't have to deal with Edward Cullen this morning.

"Jacob, hold up! Are you alright?" He follows, steadily falling into step by my side.

"Just peachy, why do you ask?"

"Because you're..." He pauses, trying to think of a word to substitute his thoughts of _**'hurt, bleeding, injured, and in pain'**__._

"I'm what?"

But he can't possibly give himself away, at least not any more than he already has, so in the end he comes up with…"You're wearing your shirt inside out."

I look down and, _well what do you know_,I'm actually wearing my shirt inside out_. _So his excuse checks out _this time_, "Huh, I never noticed, but I'm also guessing neither did my sisters or mother. Thanks…"

He chuckles, sending me this million-watt smile. "No problem."

_Alright, this is becoming really uncomfortable. _

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I amplify my shield a little more, causing me to bite back a groan. _HOLY CRAP! Did I say that out loud or something!? No, I'm still talking in my thoughts…so he must have heard my thoughts! Fuuuuck! _

The headache doesn't fade away like I initially thought it would. _Ughhh whyyyyy!_

"No, I don't believe I did…"

'_**But I could've sworn I just heard his thoughts moments ago.'**_ Alright it's time to shut those thoughts down before Edward finds out that he's possibly 99.9% correct.

Thankfully the bell saves me the trouble of doing so, "Well, I need to get to English." Not giving him any time to reply, I turn walk away towards my homeroom.

"Don't forget about your shirt."

I don't bother looking back, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Luckily I'm able to arrive on time to class, after having to stop by the restroom to adjust my shirt to its proper wearing.

"Okay, class settle down…for today's lesson we'll be–." I tune out Ms. Richardson, not bothering to write down the notes she has on the board. Since in-class notes are all that she's going over, I decide to devote my time to concentration, because _if I can't get my powers under control I'm screwed_.

So by the end of first period I've managed to at least get rid of the horrendous headache. That bit of success alone makes me want to leap in the air.

Before I can take one step into my next classroom, I'm dragged backwards by two very strong hands.

"Hold up a sec, bro. We want to talk to you." Nicole cracks a smile as both she and Kara drag me to the nearest lockers.

"About what exactly and was that really necessary!?" I reply in slight confusion. _What is so important that they had to bodily drag me across the floor, in front of everyone of all things?_

"Oh, you know what." Their matching grins are ones to fear, and fear I do. The look they send me tells me that it wasn't exactly necessary for them to drag me, but that they had fun in doing so just for the heck of it.

_**'What happened to steering clear of Edward, huh? You know you should really stop ordering us to something, then go ahead and do the exact opposite Jacob.'**_Kara nudges my shoulder.

_**'Ugh, what do you two want?' **__Really, that's what this is about!_

_**'To tease you, obviously you two can't stay away from each other for too long.' **_Nicole chuckles, "Honestly Jake, if you didn't want us finding out you shouldn't have done it out in the open, especially in the hallway."

_**'Look, I was trying to get away. He's the one that followed me and how come you guys didn't tell me I was wearing my shirt inside out?!' **_"Right well, I'll try harder not to do so next time," Sarcasm seeps through my tone.

_**'What fun is it if we do when Edward can tell you for us?' **_"Nonsense, if you do that then there won't be anything to blackmail you with!" Of course Nicole is joking, partially.

_**'Look I'm tired of these games. There's nothing going on between me and Edward and there never, **__ever__** will.'**_"This is you two we're talking about, I'm sure you'll come up with something," I shake my head. The small smile that creeps up on my face shows that I'm not as annoyed as I make myself out to be.

'_**Denial…'**_They both sing, in which causes me to face-palm myself.

"Well, if two don't mind I've got an art class to get to?"

Leaving those two to snicker their asses off, I settle into my class with two minutes to spare. I can already tell this day is going to _give me hell_.

_**Edward's POV-**_

After my morning encounter with Jacob, I can't seem to shake off the smell of his blood, seeping slowly from the wound he acquired last night.

It was faint, but it was still there and it took every ounce of control I had not pounce on him in the hallway. What happened, I'm not sure _and_ it shouldn't bother me as much as it does.

But it makes me worry even more is the fact that I don't see him for the rest of the day.

Once school is out I offer Bella a ride home, hoping to see Jacob in the process.

"Thanks for dropping me off." She smiles, almost too sweetly, as she leans in for a kiss.

I also lean in to meet her half way, only to give her a peck on the lips. She grunts in complaint and continues to lean closer to me, for more than just a peck. However I'm in the mood for more, so I pull farther away from her.

Sighing in defeat, she opens her door slowly, as if she's waiting for me to ask her to stay. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for dropping me off Edward."

I gently grab hold of her left wrist, she jumps in surprise as I say, "Hold on Bella, I want to ask you something...before you leave."

She perks up, "What is it?"

"My family and I are going together for a baseball game and I want to know if you'd like to come?" I smile lightly, hoping she'll agree even if she won't play.

"Since when do vampires like to play baseball?" She asks, giving me a sort of _"Really?"_ type of look.

"Well, it's the American past time…and there's a thunderstorm coming tomorrow afternoon _and_ it's the only time we can play." I smirk at the curious and puzzled look on her face.

"Why is that?"

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see." My smirk grows bigger as she sighs in defeat. She steps out of the car and starts to walk towards her house. I roll down the window to hear her response.

"Humph, I guess I will. I'll have to tell Charlie tonight then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Her voice gets softer the farther she walks from away from the car. I wait until she's inside before I step out of my car. I lock the doors and stride towards the house next to Bella's. The closer I get to the front door the more nervous I get.

My pace slows drastically to the point in which I'm practically walking in slow motion. _A few more steps, just a few more…don't chicken out now!_

Then I'm standing right there; I'm so nervous that I begin to focus on something else, the angelic voice coming from the other side of the door.

It sounds like I came just in time for dinner, if the clicks and clanks of pots and pans are anything to go by; the smell of spaghetti and meatballs enters my nostrils as I take a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_I press the doorbell button and wait stiffly for one of the Starks to open the door.

"Jacob, get the door please!" Mrs. Stark yells frantically.

"Alright, alright," Jacob grumbles and hearing his footsteps getting closer to the door doesn't help me relax one bit.

The door opens and I smirk at how shocked Jacob is the very moment his eyes meet mine.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, _alone_."

Jacob's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Okay, there's this spot in the forest behind us that's pretty secluded. We can talk there."

I nod once in response and walk right behind him as he walks inside his house. I walk through the door, slowly taking in the mediocre surroundings in the living room. Pictures hang in assorted places around the room and the various colors in the room give off its own homey touch.

One of the pictures catches my attention; it's a young Jacob smiling widely, happily at whoever took the photo. "That's my favorite photo of him." A female voice startles me; I turn away from the image to see Mrs. Stark greeting me with a wide smile, "Hello, Edward right?"

"Yes ma'am…uhh, I hope you don't mind me borrowing Jacob for a while." I find myself returning her smile.

"Well as long as it's not for too long, dinner is almost Jake." She smiles at the both of us one more time before turning her attention back to the stove.

"Alright mom, come on then," Jacob motions me to follow him outside and towards the forest. With just two strides I'm the one who's now leading the way, knowing he'll be trailing right behind me.

"So where are we going exactly?" I can feel his eyes on the back of my head as curiosity seeps through his voice.

"Away from civilization, at least far enough to where nobody will see us."

"Why exactly?"

Instead of answering I halt suddenly, looking out towards the sight of the sun illuminating a beautiful meadow a few feet away from where we stop. _It's ironic how we're standing in the darkness, the long trees casting their shadow upon us, and yet the only way to reveal myself is by stepping into the light._

Why do I want to reveal my true nature to Jacob, I do not know. It seems that after last night he deserves know the whole truth, because I feel the need to _know_ if he's willing to become friends with a monster. _I want to be friends with him_; I admit that, because it'll be nice to talk to someone other than my family _and_ Bella.

"Edward?" His voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, "I'm _different_."

"Yeah, I can tell…So you read minds, that's pretty fucking awesome! It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

Ignoring the second half of his comment, "I can't go out into the sun light, I don't eat and I don't sleep…"

"And you read minds."

"Yes," I sigh, conjuring up the courage to turn around and face him. "I crave, no, I _thirst_ for something…something that has kept me alive for a long, long while now."

"I'm guessing it's not water now is it?" He says half-jokingly and chuckles nervously.

I can't help but chuckle with him, "No, it's not water."

"If it's not water than what is it?" He asks curiously before his eyes widen as if he's just now getting it, "Wait a minute, you said that whatever you drink has kept you _alive_ for a very long time!? How is that possible if you're only, what– seventeen or something?"

I go still and silent, not wanting to answer…just to see if he'll put everything together on his own. _It's one less hassle for me if he does._

"H-how long have you been seventeen?" Jacob's gaze meets mine for a moment before he looks away.

I turn away from him unable to see his reaction when I say, "For a while."

"So you're what– a…" He pauses as if he's contemplating though the list of fairytale creatures he has grown up hearing about. "A vampire?"

"Are you afraid?" I struggle to say because _now he knows_. I turn at his silence to meet his stare, his heartbeat quickening at that second tells me likewise. The barrier blocking me from his mind feels stronger than it did this morning and yet I push against it slightly. Only do I pull back when he winces slightly, _does he feel that?_ I deduct that it is probably his wound that brings pain to him.

However, the moment I hear the rapid beat go steady I pull out of my thoughts, just in time to hear him reply, "No."

Mentally I sigh in relief…and joy, for some reason. Nonetheless, I have to make him aware of this one simple fact, "Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?"

Instead of shaking in fear at that instant like I thought he would, he smirks, "You won't hurt me. I know that for sure." He proclaims, as if it were a statement.

"How can you be so sure?" I reveal my fangs slightly, not wanting to growl or hiss to spook him, to prove my point.

"You would've done it already, unless you're trying to lure me into your castle full of cobwebs and old coffins."

I laugh at that, "I live in a house, not a castle. Also we don't sleep, so there's no need for coffins." _The luring part, however, is a different story_ and I'm not getting into that subject now. On a more serious note I say, "Come on, you need to see what I look like in the sunlight." I motion to the field ahead.

"What do you mean by _see what you look like_?" Jacob follows anyways, slowly but surely. "Wait, so you won't burst into flames and turn into ash if you step into the sunlight? Cause if that's going to happen I'll take your word for it."

"No, I won't turn to ash." I inch closer to the meadow, so close that if I take one more step the rays of light will completely cover me, "There's a reason why we can't show ourselves during the daytime. People will know we're different."

_Here goes nothing. _Taking that final step, I allow myself to absorb the small amount of heat that hits me in an instant. I turn to him to see his reaction and all he does is start at me blankly. A minute passes and he hasn't said a word. _Yup, I have definitely broken him._

Just before I say anything to break the stillness he bursts into a laughing fit. Clutching his mid-section and taking big gasps of air, Jacob looks like he's about five seconds away from doubling over.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Okay so I know I shouldn't be laughing as hard as I am, since I've seen what Anya and the girls look like in bright light and all that, but I just can't help myself. It didn't ever occur to me that he'd look so funny…so _sparkly_?

"O-oh my god, w-well it's a good thing p-people don't see you too o-often in the sunlight! A-all they'll see is a walking, shiny glitter stick!" I exclaim with a booming laughter. "_Rihanna_ saw you, didn't she? Y-you must have been the one to have given her inspiration to her newest song, _Diamond_, because you sure do _shine bright like a diamond_!"

My laughter dies down, only by a little bit, when I see his shoulders slump in embarrassment. It isn't until he approaches me does my laughter come to a complete stop. _Aww shit, I pissed him off that bad huh?_

"Laugh all you want _Jacob_, but _this_ is who I am…a killer." Edward seethes with displeasure. Guilt settles at the bottom pit of my stomach when I see a self-loathing look in his eyes and when he walks away I feel even guiltier.

"I don't believe that!" That statement alone shocks the both of us. _Idiot, why did you say that!? Too make him feel better because he looked like I kicked his puppy? Yup, that seems like a good enough reason._ "I don't believe you are." I reinstate softly.

He chortles bitterly, "That's because you believe the lie. It's camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me is purposefully inviting you in…my voice, my face, and even my smell, as if I would _need_ any of that." As he continues, his body begins to shake as he forcefully growls out every single word. It's as if he absolutely loathes himself because of something he has no control over.

One second Edward's in front of me and the next he's standing about two meters to the right. "It's as if you could outrun me!" He howls before moving rapidly once more; my eyes pursue his every movement until he's right beside me again. "As if you could fight me off," He pulls a large branch off of the nearest tree and tosses it brutally against another tree. "I'm _designed_ to kill." He says, staring into my eyes with this maddening look.

"I don't care," I shrug carelessly, because it's true. _I don't care_ and that's because I understand what he goes through. I've killed probably the same amount of people, or those that were once human, as he has and I'm younger than him. _Not that that makes a difference._ It's just to prove my point that maybe we're not so different after all. We thirst for the same thing, live off of the same thing and, hell, we even suffer a similar amount of self-loathing and guilt because I, for one, have had similar thoughts to the one's Edward is currently having.

'_**I'm a monster. I've killed many innocent people before because I couldn't control myself. **_

_**I tried to get close to a human, once before Bella, her name was Margret Kingsley, and I ended up promising things to her that I just couldn't uphold at the time. As a way to punish myself, I joined her family at her funeral and listened into each and every one of her mourning family members' thoughts and memories of her. She was young, a few years older than the age Bella is now, and I killed her. I took her life and she put her complete trust in me to protect her.**_

_**I won't repeat that mistake here. With Bella it's different… but with Jacob. No, I won't jeopardize his life, his soul, just because I'm starting to get a little tired of the same boring routines day in and day out. If I keep this up maybe I'll save us both the trouble of getting way in over our heads and thinking that this friendship could work. As if Jacob would even consider having a "friendship" with me, he hates me too much.'**_

He's too deep into his thoughts to notice the sympathetic look I send him. Only when I start to speak up again does he begin to pull out of his memories, "I-I don't care, because to me it doesn't matter if you've killed people before. You didn't choose t-this _life_, so you can't always blame yourself because you didn't have as much self-control as you do now…I-I'm _your_ _friend_ now, so you can stop trying to scare me off by pretending to be a monster."

_That's right, I am a friend._ I'm _his_ friend and as his friend he needs to hear the truth, whether it's coming from me or someone else. He has to know that he's not a monster and he's not alone either.

Edward relaxes at my assurance, that million-watt smile returns once more. "Can't change your mind now can I?"

I snort and reply proudly, "Please, it'll take a lot more than that to scare me off."

He lowers his gaze, shaking his head in disbelief. I motion back to the direction of my house, "Now come on, vampire. My mom made dinner and I'm _starving_."

He chuckles lightly, "Alright, but you know I can't stay for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah I know…_Sparkles_."

_**Edward's POV-**_

The walk back to Jacob's house is silent but I know for a fact that the tension we've had these past couple of days has finally dispersed.

Jacob's mother is kind enough to ask me to stay for dinner. Reluctantly, I politely decline and say my goodbyes.

While driving home, I can't help but recall everything that has happened in the last half-hour. My smile is frozen in place and there's a sudden warmth in my chest. A warm feeling that I know only has one cause, and that one cause is Jacob Black. I've never felt this way around anyone else, not even with Bella and I'm confused by it.

This confusion follows me all the way up to my room. Before that though, I greet my family with a _"hello"_ and rush upstairs to avoid any questioning looks about the glowing happiness radiating off me.

It isn't until my mother interrupts me from playing a new song, which is _not _based on Jacob, on my piano.

"Is that for Bella?" She asks politely.

"No," Blinking out of some sort of daze, I shuffle the music sheets that I have written recently into a neat pile before hiding them.

"No? So is this for someone else then?" _My mother and her curiosity…_it's just the way she asks that makes me want to open up to her more.

"It is, a new friend of mine." _I'll leave it at that._

However, after that is said my mother bombards me with a new set of questions.

"A new friend…? Is it that boy, Jacob, was it?"

"Yeah, it's Jacob."

It is a minute later before she replies, delaying in hopes that I'll continue, "Well out with it, I need more than information than that. Does he know about us? If he does, does he like to eat? Will he be willing to come over for dinner sometime? Do you think–?"

"Mom enough, _please_." I cut her off, distress seeping through my voice. "Yes, he does know about us, but he just found out today. I'm not about to invite him over for dinner just yet."

"But you will do it, right? Now I adore Bella, but I need someone who has a hearty appetite to try out my food." She says desperately.

"Bella eats your food," I look at her with understanding yet confusion.

"Yes she does, but she eats like a bird." The statement is very accurate yet offensive on Bella's behave at the same time.

"One day I promise to ask Jacob if he's interested in having you cook for him and that's _if_ he decides he wants to come over. That's a big _if_!"

"Alright, alright…" She turns to walk out the room, only to pause at the doorway. "I'm sure you can persuade him." With that the door closes leaving me to ponder on Esme's unintentional teasing.

Truthfully Jacob isn't so easy to _persuade,_ so to speak. _He definitely won't be joining us for dinner_, but I didn't have the heart to tell Esme no. In addition, I have to get Jacob and Bella to get along. Hoping that they already do, seeing as they're neighbors and all. _Boy, if only I knew how wrong I was._

_**Jacob's POV-**_

Today's the day, the day that I've been waiting for all week, _Saturday_. The last two days went by quickly and surely; sadly, the weather had been very sunny those past days. Meaning Anya and the girls were house ridden, as well as the Cullens.

It also meant that I had to go to school on my own on Thursday and Friday, with no one to talk to but Bella and her friends. _Not that I mind_, both school days went by uneventful without the Cullens and the Starks there.

Anyways, there's no point in thinking about school at this moment, for now I need to concentrate at the task at hand. In the next few hours Nicole, Kara and I will finally catch a glimpse of James' Coven at the baseball game that the Cullens will be playing. During which we'll hide nearby and assess the enemy closely or, if the chance arises, attack them while they're distracted.

So here I am in the living room standing with Anya, Nicole and Kara going over battle strategies, in case they're needed for this afternoon.

"Alright let's get started, how exactly does James' Coven come into play?" Anya asks, placing a map of the area and a handful of markers down on the living room table. We all kneel down and crouch around it.

I grab the green colored marker and stamp a large dot in an open field about fifteen kilometers for our house. "This is where the Cullens will be playing at," I pick up the red colored marker and draw in three smaller dots four hundred meters to the left, "and here is the direction in which James, Victoria and Laurent will appear."

Anya nods, choosing the orange marker to place an "X" one mile northeast from the rouge vampires. "Here is where you three will convene, it's close but far enough to where neither parties will spot you."

Once the three of us nod in understanding Anya continues, "Right well, not much left to say other than _good luck_. If the situation takes a turn for the worse you'll notify me immediately, got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." Nicole says, "The question is: _how are we going to mask our scents from James? _We're dealing with a tracker here, there's no telling how far his skills can range up to. Our cover can be blown if we're not careful."

"That's why I came up with idea of _this_ being your camouflage," Anya places a glass jar of blood on the table.

"When did you have time to get that?" I ask, slowly taking in its somewhat concealed smell.

"This morning…when you get to the designated area disperse this within a small perimeter around yourselves. If my theory works James won't be able to tell the difference between the three of you and a herd of deer."

"Great, so he won't be an issue then?" Kara inquires.

"She said_ if_ this works," I retort, standing up to glance at the closest clock. "It's eleven a.m. The Cullens won't get here," I point at the map before continuing, "until its five p.m., meaning we have plenty of time. However I'd like to get there half an hour before they show up."

"Sounds like a plan," Kara and Nicole grin and with that said we go our separate ways.

Immediately I head to my room and walk into my bathroom, with the full intention of getting ready ahead of time. I slip myself out of my clothes and hop in the bathtub for a quick shower.

Afterwards I change into a sleeveless, dark-gray shirt, accompanied by grayish-green colored Capris and black combat boots. I flop lazily onto my bed, shifting comfortably. _Catching a few Zzz's seems like a good way to pass the time._

_**Normal POV-**_

Hours sluggishly pass by in the Stark household. It is only when time strikes four o'clock that the two sisters decide to interrupt their brother's peaceful nap. Now being the lovely sisters that they are, they roughly shake Jacob's shoulders because they want the shouting to be a last resort.

However the young man didn't budge a bit, deep in sleep. So the younger of the two sisters decides it is best to slap him hard in the face, without hesitation. Instantly Jacob sits up. He shoots them a look of complete shock, which turns quickly into agitation the moment he feels the sting on his left cheek.

He rubs it lightly before yelling, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You wouldn't wake up," Kara says nonchalantly.

"Why not yell in my ear? The two of you seem to be good at that…" Jacob mutters, standing up to stretch his stiff muscles.

Kara chuckles, "Well we've already done that, besides it wouldn't be as funny as it was the first time." He glares at her but before he has the chance to argue back Nicole stops him.

"Alright enough of this…we've got about three quarters of an hour before the Cullens arrive and it'll take us about fifteen minutes to get our spot. So let's hit the road already!" She walks out the room, leaving the two to follow behind her.

All three of them rush downstairs to see their mother standing near the door. Anya smiles as she opens the door, "Good luck kiddos!"

Nicole grabs her keys to her _Silver 2009 Jeep Compass Sport 4X4_ off the key hanger and walks towards the door.

Kara runs up to her and snatches the keys before Nicole has the chance to step out the door. "I'm driving!" She says enthusiastically, jumping into the car immediately after.

Nicole and Jacob glance at each other before shrugging. Quickly Nicole grabs the glass jar and the map. Before they walk out the door Jacob stops to give Anya a quick hug, which she returns instantly. "Please be safe!" She calls out to the pair as they step in the car.

Each of them wave goodbye. Kara backs the car out of the driveway and Nicole navigates her in the direction of their designated area. After about twenty minutes of driving Kara brings the car to a stop. She parks a couple of feet away from their spot to prevent her car from being spotted.

The three of them step out of the car and stroll over to the tree-covered area. "Okay, we need to spray the area with this stuff." Nicole holds up the jar.

Jacob reaches over to take it from her, "I'll do it."

Kara and Nicole say in unison, "Alright."

Before he walks away to do so Nicole stops him, "Spray the leaves, the bark, the grass…all of it, this area needs to be _drenched_ in that scent. You got that?"

Jacob smirks, "If Anya needed the place to be drowned in this shit I think she would've given us a bigger jar."

Nicole frowns, "You know what I mean–, just go already!"

Jacob throws her a half-hearted salute and says, "Aye aye Captain!" Then he vanishes in the next second.

While he's off doing the job, Kara and Nicole take refuge in the nearest tree. Both climb up until they see a clear sight of the field that the Cullens will be arriving at in less than ten minutes. They crouch down on the same branch, waiting for Jacob to join them.

It's not even five minutes later when Jacob clambers up the tree. "How did it go?" Kara asks the moment he flops himself on the nearest branch.

"Perfectly," He chuckles, lifting up his right hand to show the bloody mess on it.

"Gross," Nicole scrunches up her face at the sight, smiling all the while.

"Whatever," Jacob's tongue darts out to lap each droplet of animal blood on his palm.

"So what do we do now?" Kara says, looking at Nicole to avoid staring at Jacob and his oblivious actions.

"We wait," Nicole grinds out, struggling just as hard as Kara.

"They're here," Jacob interrupts their exchange of words. The two of them turn to see him done with his deed. Now he stands up, leaning against the tree and staring towards the field.

The two females turn their attention to the same direction, only to catch sight of six figures coming to a stop in the middle of the vast woodlands.

The trio watches the group in silence. A _Jeep Wrangler_ appears out of the woods, approaching the group of vampires at a steady pace. Once the car comes to a halt two figures exit the vehicle.

Jacob squint a bit, not trusting his eyesight. _**'Is that Bella!?'**_

The two turn their attention to him and say in unison. _**'What did you say!?'**_

He takes a closer look and replies back in shock. _**'It is!'**_

Kara throws him a cold glare._**'What the hell is she doing here!?'**_

Jacob returns her glare with twice as much force. _**'How the hell am I supposed to know?! She wasn't in the vision last time I checked! Edward must've asked her at the last possible moment.'**_

Nicole shouts between them. _**'Enough! She's here and there's nothing we can do for her. We have our orders and that is to hang back and observe. End of discussion.'**_

"This changes everything…" Jacob shakily after two minutes of silence, the other two hum in agreement.

_**Bella's POV-**_

When Edward drives away from my house I can't put into words how relieved I am. Maybe it was bad timing on my part to have Edward meet my dad while he was reloading his shotgun. The exchange was all but awkward, especially when Edward and I were trying to leave and Dad stops me to ask if I still had that pepper spray he had given me a while back. It's embarrassing enough to know that Edward heard every word.

As we drive our way up to the designated area I get a little giddy and excited at the same time. Obviously Edward can tell because he chuckles before saying, "We're almost there."

The moment we arrive to the spot I jump out the car in excitement. Together the two of us walk side by side as we approach the rest of Edward's family.

Esme is the first to greet me, giving me a small hug and ushering me away from Edward. I greet her back with a small, "Hey."

She smiles so politely, "I'm glad you're here. We need an umpire."

Emmett passes by, tossing the ball back and forth between his hands, saying, "She thinks we cheat…"

"Oh I know you cheat!" Esme throws back with a chuckle. I smile at the small interaction. She gently moves me over to stand near the home plate before continuing, "Just call them as you see them, Bella."

I can't help but grin as I reply, "Okay."

Rosalie is the first to bat. She practices a bit by swing her baseball bat a couple of times. A clash of lightning rings loudly above our heads. Alice glances up at the sky before grinning like crazy, "It's time!"

Rosalie nods in understanding as she takes her stance. Alice lifts her hands behind her head and then plants her left foot in front of her right. She lifts her right leg at an angle, all while balancing perfectly, and thrusts all her weight forward.

The fastball hits the metal with a loud, smashing sound just as lightning strikes from above. Rosalie's hit sends it flying into the forest. She instantly drops the bat and takes off running to first.

I'm thunderstruck at the distance that the ball goes, "Okay, now I see why you need the thunder."

I see Edward turning and taking off in the direction that the ball heads towards with amazing speed. By the times he's gone Rosalie rounds first. "That's gotta be a home run, right?" I ask Esme curiously.

Esme shakes her head slightly in disagreement. "Edward's very fast," She says that as if that's all that needs to be said. As Edward continues to dash into the forest Rosalie runs past second base. It's not even five seconds that the ball is being thrown back to home. Rosalie rounds third the moment the baseball is caught by Esme. "Come home, Rosalie," Carlisle cheers from behind us.

She slides home and hits the plate just as Esme tags her with the ball.

_It was a close call._ The group look towards me in confirmation. I give an apologetic smile before telling Rosalie, "You're out."

"Out!" Emmett whoops in jubilation.

Emmett must've seen her pissed off look because he quickly says after his shout, "Babe, come on. It's just a game."

She shoots me a threatening glare before getting up to dust herself off. Out of fear, I freeze and glance down away from her burning eyes as she passes me. _She doesn't seem to like me much_, but I can't tell if she's just like that towards me or everyone else as well.

Carlisle pats Rosalie on the back and murmurs, "Nice Kitty." Well, hopefully _that_ puts her claws away.

He steps up to the plate and takes his own stance. Alice pitches the same way as before and throws the ball forward.

Carlisle swings the bat and another _bang_ sound is made as he hits the ball straight through the middle. He dashes off to first base.

Both Edward and Emmett sprint and jump for the baseball at the same time. However, the two of them crash into each other and miss the ball completely.

Carlisle slides to second base and stays there.

Edward laughs and playfully hit Emmett in the leg, "What are you doing?"

Emmett hits him back and chuckles, "Going for the ball, what else would I be doing!?"

The pair dusts themselves off before taking their original position. Jasper is up to bat. No hesitation in his posture as he waits for Alice to throw the ball again. She smirks before flinging the ball his way.

After the baseball smacks against his bat and it's sent flying, both Carlisle and Jasper bolt to the nearest base. Nonetheless Emmett chases after the ball, climbs up a nearby tree and catches the ball midair. Then he throws it back to Alice with Rosalie up to bat again. It their second out and Carlisle's still stuck at second base. The pitch is thrown and Rosalie hits the ball over to the right side of the field.

Immediately I take notice into Alice's frigid posture. She looks into the forest behind her and yells, "Stop!"

I glance past Esme's shoulder to see what the fuss is about but there's nothing. The rest of the Cullens look in the same direction as Alice and freeze instantaneously.

They're all at my side in a flash. Alice says concernedly, "They were leaving but then they heard us."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. _They, they who?_

"Let's go," Edward says anxiously, grabbing my forearm and dragging me with him towards the car.

"It's too late!" Carlisle comes to stop us.

Edward stares off into the distance in thought before saying, "Get your hair down."

I follow his instruction but Rosalie feels the need to add her input, "Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field."

The other's turn their attention away from us. Edward looks me directly in the eyes and I can sense his distress. "I shouldn't have brought you here…I'm so sorry."

"What? What are you–?" I blurt out in bewilderment but Edward interrupts me.

"Please, just be quite and stay behind me." The apprehensive sound of his voice scares me a little. It isn't until we turn around that I notice three humans walking our way. But as the three get closer I take notice on how red their eyes were. They're not humans, they're vampires!

_Oh this can't be good._

_**Jacob's POV-**_

_Shit there they are! But Bella's still there…Come on Edward, why aren't you leaving!?Leave already!_

The Cullens huddle in front of her as if to throw off her scent. James' Coven is already in the clearing. _Damn it! It's too late._

I clench my fist tightly, feeling helpless at the moment. However I stay put to prevent myself from blowing our cover.

The trio approaches the Cullens and Bella slowly. I take a closer look at the three. _So this is who we're fighting against? A red-head, a guy with dreadlocks and a Blondie…well I can't underestimate them just yet._

The two groups stop at least four feet from each other. The dreadlocks guy holds up the baseball in his palm before saying, "I believe this belongs to you." He tosses the ball to Carlisle with amazing speed. But unsurprisingly Carlisle catches it with his right hand without glancing away from the group of vampires.

Carlisle replies with a short, "Thank you."

The dreadlocks guy speaks up again, "I am Laurent." He motions to the red-head, "And this is Victoria…" and then motions to the Blondie, "and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

"Hello," Laurent says with a smile.

"I'm afraid that your hunting activities…have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle continues while the others remain silent.

"Our apologies," Like Carlisle, Laurent too speaks up for his coven. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Laurent turns to James, "Really?" He looks back at Carlisle before continuing, "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

The red-head, Victoria, smirks and says, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe."

Carlisle nods once, "Excellent."

"So…could you use three more players?" Laurent suggests to the coven's leader.

_No, whatever you do! Do not say yes! _I plead quietly in my head, as if they can hear me from here. For a split second I see Edward turn his head in our direction and I freeze. I breathe a sigh of relieve as I notice that he's looking at Carlisle, waiting for his answer.

"Oh come on. Just one game," Laurent persists on letting them play.

I shake my head as I hear Carlisle sigh, "Sure. Why not? A few of us were just leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first." _Dumbass! It'll never work; James is bound to sniff her out._

Whatever I think up to this point is pointless, it's not like he can read my thoughts anyway.

Carlisle tosses the ball back to Laurent but Victoria stretches her right arm out to catch it. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

Jasper speaks up first the first time and says challengingly, "Oh I think we can handle that."

Victoria just smirks back at him, "We shall see."

As Laurent and Victoria assume positions James stays behind to stare at Edward curiously with his head cocked to the side.

Edward stares right back at him, trying to look unfazed. James backs off and turns away slowly. But just as he does so a gust of wind goes by.

_Aww shit! _Kara, Nicole and I stand up immediately, sharing worrying looks with each other as Bella's hair _and_ scent carries with the wind. _There's no way he can miss her scent now, even I can smell her from here. Oh please be wrong… please be wrong… please be wrong!_

James takes one large inhale the air and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

_Fuck, why did I have to be right this time!?_ I mentally kick myself.

He smiles and approaches Bella, "You brought a snack."

Edward pushes Bella behind him. James and Edward snarl at each other.

The remaining members of both covens return to each of their distinctive member's side. During which the Cullens form a barrier around the fragile human.

"A human?" Laurent questions in surprise as James continues to snarl at Edward.

Carlisle speaks up calmly, "The girl is with us. I think it's best if you leave."

_Like that's going to help! _I yank on my hair in irritation.

"I can see the game is over…We'll go now," Laurent says, backing up slowly. But seeing as James wasn't following he calls out his name to get his attention, which it does work _for the most part_. James withdraws and walks away with Victoria on his arm. The three vampires depart from the larger group of vampires.

"Get Bella out of here, Edward. Go." Carlisle says and Edward wastes no time to follow his order.

He holds onto Bella as they jog to the car. The moment the _Jeep Wrangler _is out of sight is when I descend down from the tree.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Nicole and Kara don't argue one bit as they climb down the tree. I give them no time to slow down as I bolt to the car. "Toss me the keys!" I yell behind my shoulder.

Without looking back I catch the jangling metal with my left hand. I jump into the driver's seat to start the car. I hit the gas pedal the second I hear two car doors closing.

I steer the car as fast I can back down the way we came. I take a split second to take out my phone. As I hand it over to Nicole I say, "Call Anya, let her know what happened and tell her we're on our way there."

Driving at about seventy miles per hour on a bumpy road isn't a good idea, but in this case crazy driving is definitely called for.

Within the next five minutes we're turning into our driveway. I take a glimpse over to the Swan's residence and to my relief Emmett's car isn't there yet.

Anya opens the door and we pile into the house. I bend over, hanging onto the nearest furniture and gasping for air. _This is entirely my fault, if only I had just seen this coming! Then she wouldn't be in danger right now…_

Cold hands gently lift my face up and I'm staring into Anya's eyes in an instant, "Listen, Jacob, this isn't your fault. You need to calm down because we'll need your help. Bella will need your help…"

With a couple of deep breaths I stabilize my heart rate and nod to her once, "Y-you need to head over to Charlie's. Keep him company. Who knows what those monsters will do if they find him there alone."

Anya bobs her head in understanding. She heads over to the front door but Kara stops her, "Wait a minute, Bella and Edward are here."

I glance up to see her and Nicole looking out the window, "What!? Is he an idiot? James will trace her smell back to here!"

"They're arguing?" Nicole says, glancing down at me like I'm supposed to know the reason behind that.

_**Bella's POV-**_

I'm furious with Edward and his stupid plan. I mean, first he tells me to forget about my dad getting hurt, or worse _killed_, and now he's telling me break the poor man's heart to protect him!? _God, my dad won't even speak to me once I'm done here._

I open the front door with Edward trailing behind me. Well, here I go… "Edward, I said leave me alone!" I scream making sure my dad can hear.

"Bella, don't do this, please."

"It's over, get out!" I slam the door as hard as I can.

Dad is up and off the couch in an instant, "Hey, hey, hey, hey…Bella? What's going on?"

He follows me up the stairs as I head for my room. "I've gotta get out of here. I'm leaving town, tonight," With that said, I shut my bedroom door in his face.

"Tonight?" Dad knocks on the door, "Bella, please…Tell me what's going on?"

Edward holds a bag for a couple of my belongings to go in. I mumble a quick, "Thanks."

Dad continues to knock on the door. I stare up at Edward and plead with my eyes as if to say _I can't do it! I can't hurt him._

"You have to Bella; it's the only way to keep him safe. He'll forgive you one day." He says in a whisper.

I give him a small frown but nod in comprehension, "Okay."

"Alright, well, I'll be down at the truck."

I take a moment to prepare myself before flinging the door. Dad waits patiently for me to answer but I pass by him to head to the bathroom.

Seeing as I didn't say anything in response he asks, "Did he hurt you?"

I chuckle softly enough to where he can't hear; because _of course he would think that!_

"No."

Dad says in befuddlement, "Did he break up with you or something?"

"No," I reply quickly, "I broke up with him."

By the look he's giving me I can tell he's seriously confused now, "I thought you liked him."

I walk back and forth between my room and the bathroom. "That's why I have to leave. I don't want this…I-I just want to go home."

"Home? Y-your mom's not even in Phoenix."

"She'll come home if I beg her to." I argue with that against him.

"You're not going to drive home right now. You can sleep on it and if you still don't change your mind come tomorrow morning then I'll drop you off at the airport." He tries to compromise but I won't be having it.

"No, I want more time to think. Driving up there could help and if I get tired I'll pull into a motel, I promise." I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen knowing that my dad's following me the entire time.

"Look, Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around but I can change that. We can do more stuff together." His pleading is what's hurting me the most.

_Alright it's now or never._ "Like what? Like watch baseball on the flat-screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler!? Dad that's you! That's not me," I walk to the door slowly, fearing that what I'm going to say next will be my last with my father.

"Bella, come on, I-I just got you back." He begs just once more.

I can't even stand to look him in the eye when I say, "Yeah, well, if I don't get out now then I'm just gonna be stuck here like Mom."

With that I open the door and slam it shut behind me. I tremble a little and bite my lip to hold in a sob.

I throw my bag in the back of my truck. Then I step into the car to steer away from my house and once I'm on the road I don't dare look back. One single tear falls from my face. _I hope you'll forgive me one day Dad…_

_**Jacob's POV-**_

"He's here…James, I mean, and he's alone." I inform Nicole, Anya and Kara from my spot on the couch.

"Where?" Anya says immediately sitting by my side.

"Outside, about five meters from here…He's moving though, I feel his mind getting further and further away from the area.

"He must be following Bella, she just left." Nicole says, glancing out the window to see a red pickup truck go by.

"Right well there's no time to waste. Anya, you're going to head over to Charlie's. See if he's alright." She nods and walks out the door to the Swan's household.

The girls step outside as I grab my keys. I lock the door before continuing, "I'm going to follow Bella. I'm sure that Edward and possibly the other Cullens are with her, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure that neither Laurent nor Victoria are close by as well. The two of you will follow James, keep a far distance and do _not_ engage with him. He'll smell the two of you if you're not careful. Call me if anything happens, now go!"

I jump into my _Orange 2009 Dodge Charger_ and turn on the car and headlights. I back out the driveway and head in the same direction that Bella is headed. After about six miles of driving I catch sight of two cars about half a mile away. I notice the two turning to the left and into the forest. _They must be taking her back to their house…I can't get caught turning into their direction but I can't lose them either._

I place a barrier around my mind as I come up to the dirt road. I pass by it, acting as if I'm just any other driver passing by. I check the rearview mirror to see if any cars are coming and luckily the road is empty. I turn off my headlights and make a U-turn in the middle of the road. I pull off to the side to hide my car in the shrubs.

Before I have the chance to step out the car someone's thoughts become my own. _I grow tired of his foolish games…I feel sorry for Victoria because of the pathetic mate she has to deal with._

My eyes widen at the realization of whose thoughts I'm listening to. _Laurent!_

I peer into his mind even further, only to understand that he came to give a warning to the Cullens. He's moving towards the north, so by the time I capture him the Cullens will already be gone. He's not the issue here, James is. So he gets to live yet another day._ It's only a matter of time before his luck runs out._

It's not even five minutes later when two cars come out the drive and onto the road. Both cars turn in the opposite direction. I focus on both cars to see which one Bella's in. Once I have her location I wait until both cars are out of sight before turning onto the road again. I push my car to go about eighty mph on the fifty-five mph road, but it's only when I have the car in sight that I slow down to about seventy mph.

Half a day has gone by and Jasper, Alice and Bella only take one rest stop at a gas station halfway through Nevada. Not once have I received a call from Anya or the girls during all that time and that begins to worry me greatly. It's late in the afternoon by the time I pull into a hotel parking lot in Phoenix, Arizona that the two Cullens and Bella decide to rest up at.

As soon as I park the car, my ringtone blares _W__i__ld Ones_ by _Flo Rida _from its place on the passenger's seat. I startle and squint my eyes in no particular direction because _what the fuck!? I didn't put that as my ringtone._ My face twists in annoyance and relief, because I only know two adolescents who would dare to mess with my phone and I bet all my money that it's those two calling me this very moment.

I pick up the plastic box, hit _answer_ button, and hold it up to my ear. "What the hell did you do to my phone?"

"What, you mean the ringtone?" Kara says, making her smirk obvious to hear.

"Yes, the ringtone–. Never mind that now, it's been hours and none of you had the audacity to let me know that you're alright!?"

"Aww, you do care." Kara snickers and just as I'm about to reply Nicole jumps into the conversation.

"Well for the past few hours, the rest of the Cullen family has been successful on throwing James off with Bella's scent. He hasn't given up yet, I give him that, but there's no telling how long it'll take before he notices it's not really her that he's following." She debriefs me.

"Right well, I've followed Bella, Jasper, and Alice all the way to Arizona. We've just hit Phoenix now." I watch as the two vampires trail protectively behind Bella as she walks into the hotel.

Kara gasps in the background. "What's wrong Kara?" Nicole asks before I do.

"James has figured it out, he's heading your way now Jacob…" She trails off.

"What do you see?" I ask curiously.

"Mirrors. A room full of mirrors...It has to be a place in Phoenix, it's his next location."

"I need something more specific than that. If I start asking around, people will look at me like I'm crazy!" I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Once calming down I continue, "Look don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. What the two of you need to do is get your butts down here. Call me if James' course changes, I'll call you back if I find the place." I explain, patiently waiting for their compliance.

In unison, the pair hums in agreement before hanging up. _Well it looks like I've got some looking around to do…But I've got to hurry._

Backing out of the parking lot, I drive into the city with no particular direction in mind. I park the car on the side of the road near a bunch of window shops and step out. I saunter down the sidewalk for a couple of blocks. Meanwhile I'm passing quite a few humans, but there's not a single of them that I'd ask about a room full of mirrors.

The pavement ends up passing by a local park beside a small pond. I halt in my movement as I spot a young, mid-twenties woman watching her child run around the playground. All the bells in my head go off as if to say _she's the one!_

I stride up to her. _Well here goes nothing._

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I say softly.

Her attention turns to me curiously, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you…I'm supposed pick up my niece at this place but I'm having trouble finding it. If you could point me in the right direction I'd really be grateful." By adding puppy dog eyes I know that she will say yes.

"Uhh, sure why not…Where's the place you're looking for?" She asks politely.

"Umm, a place with a room full of mirrors?" She shoots me a strange look. "I know it's not very specific but what can I say my sister's horrible at giving directions." _Literally._

She ponders about the place before realization hits her, if her face is anything to go by. "Oh you must mean _Mimis Ballet Studio_; my daughter goes there every Tuesday. The studio has a practice room full of mirrors."

I beam in triumph as she writes down the address on a slip of paper. "Thank you, very, very much!"

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. Tell your sister to give you better directions next time, okay?" The lady smiles cheekily.

I give a hearty laugh, "Yes ma'am I sure will." I jog off and out of the park. Once I'm in my vehicle I text Nicole the address and it isn't until I driving to the studio that Nicole texts me back saying that they're still about two hours away from Phoenix.

Tossing my phone into the passenger seat with a sigh, I can't help but think doubtlessly. _They're not going to make it._

I jump in surprise as my phone vibrates the second after the though crosses my mind. I pick up the phone to see that a message from Kara has just been received.

_If I know you, and I do by the way, you're going to go in and face James on your own. Just don't forget to take the cloak that's in the trunk__with you. Remember you have to play the part as a Volturi Guard. Be careful and good luck…We'll meet up with you as soon as we can. ~ K _

I frown at her words for many different reasons. _One_ being that she _knows_ me too well, _second_ being that I have no idea what she's talking about when she mentions the word _cloak_, and _third_ of all I'm just done with playing a _part_. _I mean, I'm not even an actor yet I'm forced to "play" so many lives and I'm only sixteen for Christ sake's!_

Not wanting to go off on Kara, knowing she doesn't deserve it, I reply back to her message. _Thanks, just head back home. I'll see you soon. ~ J_

The half-hour drive to the studio via GPS gives me enough time to cool off and think up a plan on how to handle James. The sun has already set by the time I arrive and park across from the place.

I shut off the engine and lean back into the driver's seat. _James isn't here yet _and I would've sensed him if he were. _So there's nothing wrong with taking a small nap to pass the time. I mean, come on I've been driving the entire road trip without a wink of sleep, a fifteen minute nap couldn't hurt._

The screech of tires jolts me out of my slumber. I crank my head just in time to see a taxi coming to a stop in front of the ballet studio. It isn't until Bella, of all fucking people, comes out of the car that I realize how dark it is outside. _Holy shit! What the fuck is she doing here, again!? Damn it, I must've been shit-fucking tired if I didn't hear her coming a mile away. _Now that I'm alert and wide awake my senses pick up on three auras in the area. The taxi driver, Bella, and…_James! _Bella walks up the steps and into the building. _Aww shit, you've got to be kidding me. _I leap out the car like my life depends on it, which in this case its Bella's life on the line not mine, and push open the trunk to grab the black, ugly cloak the Guard are required to wear on missions.

I throw it on top of what I'm wearing and sprint up to the building. _I'll have to find another way in. _Luckily, after climbing the side of the studio, a window is left unlocked. I slip in to search for Bella and the monster.

_**Bella's POV-**_

Trembles of fear course through my body as I slowly walk into my old ballet studio with only a can of pepper spray hidden in my back pocket.

I glance around the empty room as I continue to stroll into the middle of the room.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?"

I freeze at the sound of my mother's voice. I panic all because she sounds panicked, "Mom?"

"Bella?" My eyes travel to where her voice is coming from.

"Mom!?"

"There you are. What are you doing in here?" I run over to the closet door on the other side of the room. I hesitate to open it. "Everyone makes fun of me." A child's voice replies. _What? What's going on here?_

I pull open the door only to stare at a video of me crouched in a closet in my ballet uniform. It was my first day in ballet school.

"Come on, you're a wonderful dancer." My mother was by my side, that day in the closet, whispering comforting words to help me get over my embarrassment.

"Mom, I suck." The younger version of me said.

A dark chuckle resounds throughout the room and this time my heart leaps out of my chest. I turn around with a gasp only to see the hunter staring at me like I'm his next meal.

"That's my favorite part." He gives me a vicious smile. "You were a stubborn child weren't you?"

He reaches out to touch me and I can't help but flinch as I'm pushed up against a wall. "She's not even here," I croak out.

"No." The demon sniffs my hair loudly before continuing, "Sorry. You know, but you really made it too easy…So to make things more entertaining. I'm going to make a little film of our time together." He pulls out a camera, "I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind."

I give no reply, the only sound I make are of my gasps for air. The monster smirks, "Good…And…action."

I glance at the camera in humiliation. _What a sick, twisted game he plays!_

"Oh, that'll break Edward's little heart."

An adrenaline rush causes me to screech back in anger, "You have–. Edward has nothing to do with this."

I step forward but James pushes me back the next second. He grins mischievously, "Oh but he does. His rage will make for an interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you." He pauses for a split second, "And let's continue."

I reach for the pepper spray and twirl the cap off before scrounging up the courage to pelt the vampire in the eyes.

I take off as fast as I can but before I can make it across the room James is in front of me in an instant. He grasps a hold on my neck and flings me to the side. My body hit the ground with a slide. My head hits a corner hard enough that I can feel blood oozing out from the wound.

He takes a large inhale of air, his smirk wipes off of his face. "I thought I told you to come alone." He growls out, causing me to look up at him in confusion.

That's when I notice a cloaked figure standing on top of the rail of the second floor.

"Well you see James…I'm not with her." The dark voice says before jumping off and gracefully landing besides James. "You see I'm with the Volturi." The voice continues as if that's all that needs to be said. _Who's the Volturi?_ I can't help but think as I struggle to sit up against the support beam. I grunt in pain, seeing white spots at the edge of my vision.

James takes a couple steps back and visibly flinches, "The Volturi?"

The being's eyes are hidden but a Cheshire grin can easily be seen, "Yes, you see…Aro grows tired of giving your coven too many chances and well you can only guess why I'm here."

"But I have been nothing but loyal to them!" James shouts, to my surprise, in fear.

"Yes, well, there is only one consequence to those who disobey the laws…Death…and now your coven must pay the price for you insolence." The individual approaches James confidently.

James stands there completely frozen. Only a second later does his expression change from one of fear to one of rage. He smirks at the cloaked person, "Not unless I kill you first."

He glances at me quickly, "Stay there, snack. I'll be with you in a minute."

The figure takes the chance to attack him at the waist, while he's distracted. I can't help but stare in awe as the two begin to attack each other.

James slams the person's head against a mirror, cracking the glass. "How foolish have the Volturi become, to send someone alone and weak to fight off my clan." He smirks as the party struggles in his hold.

"I'm not alone, but I'm strong enough to kill you myself," The figure grits out before it pushes James away, kicking him hard in the chest and sending him flying across the room.

While he's down the figure rushes to my side and I panic instantly out of terror. The person holds their hand up in surrender. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you were alright. Are you alright?"

I groan out in reply, "I think I'm losing too much blood."

The person says back, in what sounds like concern, "I can see that, but I'm going to get you out of here."

Then I spot James, out of the corner of my half-lidded eyes, coming our way. With all the strength I have left, I shout out in warning, "Look out!"

The individual doesn't have time to look back before he's thrown towards a high window, shattering the glass in the process. With what little strength I have left I attempt to crawl away from the scene. But with my luck, however, James turns his attention back to me. _This must be it. I can't hold consciousness for much longer._

He says with a smirk, "Now, where were we?"

Just as I'm about to close my eyes to accept my fate, another body slams into James's and then tosses his body across the ground, with a pile of floorboards piling up behind him. I look up and sigh out a breath of relief. _Edward_.

He lifts me up, holding me closely and ignoring the smell of my blood, "I'm sorry."

Next thing I know the rest of the Cullen family is by our side.

Carlisle is the first to speak, "Take Bella out of here and get her to the nearest hospital. We'll deal with James."

Edward nods and move towards the door. The last thing that I see, before passing out, is James being torn into pieces and set on fire.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

I hide in my car the moment I sensed Edward's presence in the area. Luckily he went in the building just as I was thrown out.

Trailing behind him, not even a minute later, is his family. I sigh in exhaustion. _Well, I think I deserve a pat on the back. Now Bella is in safe hands and James is a couple of seconds away from being destroyed by the Cullen Coven._

I hold back a wince as the ache in my back makes itself known. _Oh my back hurts! Let it be said that being thrown out a window __**isn't**__ fun._

As I drive off into the night, I send a short message to the girls and Anya. _One vampire down two to go. I'll be home soon. ~ J_

_**Edward's POV-**_

When I carry Bella into the nearest hospital she's rushed to the emergency room. I'm forced to sit in the waiting room while they do a blood transfusion. With my head in my hands I think repeatedly. _This is my fault._

The strong grip on my shoulder pulls me out of my self-loathing thoughts. I glance up to see my family staring down at me in concern.

"She's going to be alright," Esme occupies the empty seat next to me and hugs me. It's all but comforting and I find myself returning the embrace.

"I'll go check in on Bella's condition." Carlisle says, waiting for me to nod in confirmation, and I do, before walking off towards the front desk.

"I've already called Bella's parents…They're on their way." I inform the rest of my household solemnly.

As I wait I ponder on the nagging question on my mind. _What was that scent that I picking up at the studio? It smelled of earthly nature and I've only smelled that scent on _one_ person. But Jacob couldn't possibly be in Phoenix, could he?_

_No, he'd have no reason to especially this late at night. My mind must be playing games._

Four hours later Bella is situated into a room for the night and it isn't long before Bella's parents show up at the hospital. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme explain the situation for me.

Its two o'clock in the morning by the time Bella stirs from her sleep. Luckily for me, while I'm _supposedly_ sleeping, Bella's mom explains to Bella what _supposedly_ happened. How she was supposed to meet me and my dad at the hotel and accidentally fell down two flights of stairs, hitting her head in the process.

I'm sure Bella picked up on the lie because she dismisses the story to ask her mom to get her dad so that she can apologize. Once her mother leaves I open eyes to meet Bella's.

"So what happened? Where's James?" She asks immediately.

"We took care of it," I stand up to move closer to her and I sit down at the edge of her hospital bed. "And the woman, Victoria, she ran off."

"I'm alive because of you," She says with such gratefulness it makes me sick to my stomach.

"No, you're in here because of me. Bella, you've got to go to Jacksonville…so that I can't hurt you anymore." I say while thinking _I have to give her an out. I don't want her to think she's forced to stay because this happened._

Next thing I know Bella goes off in a panic, "What? Are you–? No. No! What are you saying? You want me to go away? No, I can't just leave you."

"I know," I say to stop her from giving herself a heart attack.

"We can't be apart. You can't leave me."

I grasp her hand, "I'm here. I've got nowhere else to go."

She settles back into bed in alleviation, "O-okay, but you just can't say such things like that to me."

I move forward to pant a kiss on her forehead before saying, "I won't, I promise."

If only I knew how soon I'd be breaking that promise.

There's a pause before Bella speaks up again, "Whatever happened to the cloaked figure?"

I freeze instantly, "What cloaked figure?"

_**Jacob's POV-**_

It's been a month since the death of James and neither Laurent nor Victoria have shown their fanged-faces in the area. Their trails seem to have gone dead after a few days of searching, so there's no point in staying in Forks if the two vampires aren't even coming back.

I argued that we should've left weeks ago, but the girls seemed insistent on staying for the junior-senior prom before leaving. Reluctantly I end up agreeing…and so here I am, putting on the suit I bought weeks ago with the full intent of going stag.

'_**You know it's not too late to find a date for you. I could make a few calls.' **_Kara sends me telepathically from her room.

'_**I already agreed to go. So if I'm going to go I'm going to go on my own terms, meaning no date Kara.'**_ I send back in rebuttal.

I smirk as I hear her huff in annoyance. _**'Fine, go dateless!'**_

'_**I think I will. Now hurry up, what's his name will be here any minute.'**_ I chuckle, considering this my first win in ages as she doesn't reply. I walk out the room and down the stairs. Anya stands in the living room with a camera in hand.

The seconds she spots me she snaps a few shots. "Oh, you look so handsome!" She exclaims with a wide smile on her face. "Great job girls," Her gaze is fixed past my shoulder. I spin around in time to see Kara and Nicole descend down the steps.

"Thanks," They reply in unison, both pausing to smirk at my stunned look.

"What, _Edward_ got your tongue?" Kara grin widens exponentially.

"No." I say quickly before sheepishly saying, "I was just about to say that all that make up isn't necessary…You both look very beautiful, regardless."

The pair walks up to me and start pinching my cheeks. Nicole smiles, "Aww, thanks little bro."

"You don't look half bad yourself," Kara adds after.

Before I can say anything the doorbell rings. "I got it!" Anya says, opening up the door to be greeted by an anxious looking teenager with carnations in his hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Reid Hallman; I'm a classmate of Nicole." He shakes Anya's hand hesitantly. He holds out the flowers, "These are for you ma'am."

Anya swoons while taking the pink flowers, "Aww, that's very kind of you Mr. Hallman."

The young gentleman relaxes instantly when he spots Nicole. He swiftly strolls up to Nicole. "And this is for you," He holds out a purple corsage to match her dress.

I can tell she'd be blushing if she could. She takes the corsage gently, "Thanks Reid."

Not long after that does Kara's date, Conner Jones, shows up at the front door with flowers as well. "Well now that everyone's here, how about a couple of picture, huh kids?" Anya smiles gleefully and without complaint we go along with her.

After about two dozen shots she's finally done, "Alright kiddos have fun tonight!" Her voice mutely adds the obvious "but not too much fun" part.

The five of us hustle out the door instantly. The girls waste no time getting into their date's cars and running off to the prom's location. I, on the other hand, take my sweet ass time.

Just before I enter my car, I spot Edward's Volvo pull up in front of Bella's house. He exits his vehicle wearing a black and white tux.

_Traditional doesn't look that bad on him_…

It's not too long after that thought that his gaze meets mine. I fight the blush from reaching my cheeks._ Crap he caught me staring!_

Instead of acting like a deer caught in the headlights, I throw him a cheeky smile and a salute before stepping into my car. Hastening out the drive, I obliviously miss the stunned look on Edward's face.

Once I arrive to the prom's sight I immediately park my car and head for the entrance. I'm nearly a yard away before two cold pairs of hands grab both my forearms. I jolt away in surprise before turning to see my twin sisters, but then I instantly notice the two missing pieces: their dates.

"Where are your dates?" I ask as I approach the two.

"Inside," The girls respond in unison.

"Why?" I question curiously.

"Cause we're not letting you take your first prom picture alone. Now come on, let's go!" Kara says as the two link one of their arms to mine, dragging me away.

The both of them bring me to a stop under a nicely lit arch, the photographer spots us in an instant, "Smile!" He says cheekily, aiming the old-fashioned camera towards us.

The brightening flash causes me to blink repeatedly. Before I know it I'm being dragged through the front doors. Instantly I take in the loud music, crowd of students moving vigorously on the dance floor, and strays chatting outside the area.

Somehow, in the mass of the carousal, the three of us end up in front of the Bella's group of friends, complimenting each one of them accordingly.

Nicole engages in a conversation with Angela and Jessica about prom dresses and makeup, but I tune them out. I briefly glance around the room for a familiar face, but then I'm momentarily startled by Kara's whisper of "He's almost here!" into my ear.

I stutter out, "He who!?"

"Edward, of course…He and Bella should be here by now."

As if on cue, said pair walks through the entrance, giving the room a once over before spotting us with Bella's usual troop. The rest of the group turns in time as the two begin to approach the seven of us.

Bella smoothly jumps into conversation with the rest of the girls. Nicole, on the other hand, chats with Eric and Mike now, leaving me and Edward to be the outsiders of the group.

A moment of silence passes between us before Edward speaks up, "You look nice." After the statement he winces before thinking, _**'How pathetic!'**_

"Thanks so do you," I reply without missing a beat. The corners of Edward's lip quirk up into a bright smile, one that I can't help but mirror.

The moment is over as quickly as it started because Edward asks, "Where's your date?"

_Why does everyone assume I have to have a date to go to prom!? _I think in irritation.

I open my mouth to reply but one mind, one filled with thoughts of hatred, sticks out in the sea of students crowding the room. _**'Look at this pathetic excuse for a vampire…associating with **__humans__**, completely unaware of my presence…I'll make him **__pay__** for what he and his coven did to James! I won't stop until his pet is dead…An eye for an eye.' **_

It took me a moment to realize whose thoughts I'm hearing. _Victoria! Here…_ I glance around the room, unable to detect her.

"Jacob?"

_Shit!_ I forgot that Edward is talking to me as he looks at me expectedly. "Oh right," I shake my head before continuing, answering vaguely, "She's _here_ somewhere…I should probably look for her."

Out of the corners of my eyes, Nicole and Kara tense up before excusing themselves room the group, walking towards the buffet table. "I guess I'll see you later then," I say, backing away before Edward has the chance to reply.

"_She's_ here?" Nicole asks immediately once I join their side. I nod, silently replying and double checking to see if Edward was listening. Thankfully he isn't so I reply back verbally, "Yes, she is."

"Where!?" Kara asks hastily.

"I don't know!" I hiss back before lowering my voice, "I'm going to go look for her."

Nicole and Kara turn to each other in consideration, slight concern clearly shown on both their faces. Then once the decision is made they look back at me, Nicole is the first to speak, "Good luck…"

"And be careful." Kara quickly adds.

I send them a sly smirk, "No worries."

Striding away from the two, I give the room a once over in search of Edward and Bella. Sadly, I don't spot either of them and send out a silent affirmation to the pair.

_She won't harm either you. I'll make sure of that, I promise. _With that thought, I enter further into the building in hopes to find Victoria.

The further away from the party that I get the clearer her thoughts become, making it easier to locate her.

Once I do find her she's standing at the top of a stairwell, glaring out of the window in front of her. I peer into her mind to see what, _who_ in this case, she's glaring at. It's Edward and Bella. They're dancing around under a beautifully lit pavilion, completely unaware of their observer.

After glaring some more she turns around, her glare completely replaced with a look of surprise. As a cover she smiles innocently, yet seductively, at me. However I don't fall for it, keeping up an austere expression.

"Hello," I greet her impassively and she doesn't reply back. I take her silence as my cue to continue, "_Victoria_…" This catches her attention and wipes the smile of her face, both a success on my part.

"Who are you?" She asks curiously.

"Your worst nightmare," I smirk momentarily at the cheesy reply before returning to a placid nature, "You see the Volturi have placed a death sentence on you and your coven for almost revealing our nature to mankind, I'm just the one who has been assigned to do the job."

Her eyes widen timidly as I allow the information sink in. "Now, let's begin shall we." I state taking an offensive stance.

Victoria, however, acts quickly by running to the nearest wall and pushing off it, bodily spinning with her right leg out until her high-heel connects with the center of my chest. I stumble back into the wall behind me with so much force that the gravel cracks, leaving Victoria the opportunity to flee.

She sprints out of the nearest door, one leading outside the building, with supernatural-like speed. I recover quickly and follow her lead into the forest.

Victoria hastily loses unnecessary layers of clothing, such as her shoes, feather boa, and about half her dress, flinging them towards me as a distraction without so much as faltering her pace.

I dodge the garments with easy and discard all of my own to reveal loose Capris and a fitted, grey V-neck, all topped with my combat boots, which I hid beneath my tux but for a completely different occasion. _I know I was planning to leave prom early, like __**really**__ early, but I wasn't expecting this to be my excuse._ I think briefly as I continue to trail behind the rouge vampire.

"You sure can run fast," I shout out towards Victoria's retreating figure a couple meters ahead of me. "But I'm faster!" With four strides I am able to grasp her wrist; she startles and halts, causing me to collide harshly against her.

We separate instantly; my back connects with the bark of a fallen tree after rolling around for a while. "Ahhhh," I groan out, a sudden familiar pain ignites at the wounded area.

_Oh no, not now! _

Luckily this time the pain is bearable to say the least, at least enough to where I can dodge Victoria's attempt to land a right-hook. I duck and roll just as her fist hits the bark, which leaves a gaping hole in its wake.

_Wow that was a close one._

She looks at me with an icy glare, growling out before lunging towards me once more. Avoiding both her cat-like claws I manage to lock her wrists in a vice grip, using the opportunity to spin her freely in the air until it's the right moment to let physics handle the rest. Her body flies outward with tremendous speed; however she retaliates, back flipping midair until she graciously lands on a tree stump.

A sudden clash of thunder rings from above, illuminating the commencing battle as rain begins to sprinkle down.

"What's the matter?" She asks tauntingly, "You're not one for hand-to-hand combat, are you? What good are _you_ to the Volturi anyway?"

"You'll find out," I hiss out the reply. Tapping into my telekinesis, I focus on a fallen branch a couple feet away from the two of us and force the branch forward, knocking Victoria off balance as it connects with the back of her calves.

Immediately I wince and fall to my knees, groaning at the sharp pinch at my temple. As soon as it comes, it's gone. I stand up hastily, in fear of letting my guard down, only to lift up my left arm to block the swift kick aimed for my head.

Victoria then returns with a combination of punches and kicks, all packed with power. She lands an effective blow to the ribcage, causing me to wheeze out a breath of air.

_Okay, let's try to avoid blows like that._ I mentally tell myself as another strike comes. Dodging left and right as best I can, I manage to land a few jabs before the pain comes back full force.

I collapse into a crouching position, heaving deep intakes of air and completely _vulnerable_. Shivering and drenched from the pouring water, I pitifully struggle to crawl away.

"It's a wonder the Volturi still keep you around," Victoria says, slowly approaching me like a cheetah closing in on its prey. "I figured I'd kill you and send you back to Volterra in pieces, but sucking you dry does seem like a better plan. I'd get my revenge and a quick fill."

She lifts up my wrist to her mouth. Her slithering tongue swipes a skin before she continues, "You smell so intoxicating I can't help but wonder what you taste like. I guess "_I'll find out"_ for myself, right Sweetie?"

I'm too weak to struggle as she sinks her fangs, breaking the skin instantly. A silent scream slips out and moments later howls can be heard from a distance, causing Victoria to halt her feeding. I'm faintly in and out of consciousness by now, the burning venom coursing through my veins only adding affect to my aching problems.

It's hardly audible yet the stomps against the ground seem to be getting closer, louder, and more obvious that someone, or _something_, is coming.

Victoria rapidly detaches herself from my gaping wound. She licks her lips, backing away while keeping her eyes deadest on mine. "Some other time, Sweetie…Some other time," With that she's gone in a flash.

Pathetically, I manage to stand up despite the pain and loss of blood. Swaying a bit before trailing after her once more, I just couldn't give up so easily. _C-come on, nearly there!_

Squinting through the pitch-black night I can scarcely make out Victoria's figure in the distance. It disappears just as quickly. During which my eyes widen as I catch sight of an incoming cliff. I stop abruptly, nearly tumbling off the edge.

Lightning flashes, nothing but vast ocean waves can be seen in the distant. Meaning no Victoria, _s-she's gone…for now._

The howls seem to be getting louder and louder each passing time. I look back briskly before turning my eyes sharply down to the gruesome waves. _Aww hell, c-can't believe I'm about to do this._ Growls approach about ten meters from behind me, _it's now or never._

I swiftly take three steps back before sprinting as best as I can, without hesitation, until there is no longer ground beneath me.

It seems as though time has stopped as I fall down towards the depths of the sea. Minutes, maybe seconds, pass before I finally crash into the restless waves.

Water instantly fills up my lungs as plunge deeper into the black abyss. I choke, gasping for air, only to have gallons of salty liquid enter my lungs. _As if the pain wasn't bad enough, now I'm going to die from drowning as well._

Just as I'm about to let darkness consume me once more, a hand grips my arm and pulls me toward the surface.

Immediately I inhale deep breaths of air, greedily, as I allow myself to be pulled to shore by the unidentified person. My body connects with a soft bed of sand, wet as it may be but soft all the same, and goes lax with no means of functioning anytime soon.

The agony finally settles as I plunge into a deep sleep, the last thing my ears catch is the cry of a wolf.

* * *

><p><em>And scene! Wooohoo this has to be the best chapter yet, in my opinion. A lot has happened as you can tell and I even left ya'll with a cliffhanger (aren't I just evil?). <em>_Clearly I've been away too long, long enough for me to see so many errors in my story.__So once again I am completely sorry for keeping ya'll wait, editing is possibly the most difficult task to master and if done by me, then it must be right!_

_Before I say my goodbyes once more, I do have one itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny little question I must ask all viewers: Is there anyone interested in becoming my Editor-in-chief for future chapters?_

_I would do it myself but like I said (and as you can tell) it takes entirely too, too long. So if anyone's up for the job than message me and we'll discuss it more on a later date._

_So adieu, my darlings until next time! Don't forget to leave comments, I love those._


	8. Origins Affirmed

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: Kururugi YaoiFan**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Twilight; sadly I never will either because all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks the gods I'm on break! I will definitely be writing every chance I can get during the week. This is a shorter chapter but that's because I'm finally caught up with everything.**_

_sexy demon neko ciel__: I know I promised this chapter weeks ago (so please don't kill me!) but I was really trying to find a beta to edit this chapter before I was going to post it. Well guess what? That didn't go as planned and I was stuck editing it, again… -.-'_

_MewnWolfGirl__: I would've forgotten the story too if the author took so long to update. Had to pull my head out of my ass to finally get down to it, so thanks for sticking around!_

_aseret91__: I'm glad you love it and find that Jacob's weak, which means I'm getting my version of his character right. He's supposed to be weak at this point in the story; since his body's struggling to decide whether to accept the transformation or not. I know I haven't exactly fleshed that out yet and that's why I'm trying to find a beta who knows what they're doing!_

_KxZ fan__: Thanks for the review, it definitely motivates me to update sooner :)_

_Kam__: Thanks for your lovely comment! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. _

_My answer to your question would have to be that Kara and Nicole aren't yet aware of the extent of Jacob's pain. He seems to hide that very well from them, males his age tend to do that to avoid being seen weak. His sisters were very concerned at first but the two knew that once Jacob's stubbornness sets in nothing can change his mind. Plus his traumas/blackouts are random, so when Jacob felt that he needed to take care of Victoria on his own, because of his promise to protect both Edward and Bella, he didn't expect one to happen during their fight._

_KitKat Nikol__: Awww I'm glad you love it! Now you can go ahead and read and enjoy the next one!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – Origins Affirmed<strong>_

_**Normal POV- **_

The morning after prom is surprisingly relaxing in the Cullen household. The sun is barely beginning to peak of the horizon, as if to signal a lovely Sunday after the horrendous storm the previous night before.

Bella is over and currently with Edward in his room. Emmett and Rosalie are currently caught up in lascivious actions. Alice and Jasper no better than the other couples. Carlisle assists his wife in her cooking endeavors, regardless of Bella's small appetite.

Everything's going wonderfully. At least that is until a burning stretch meets the Coven's sense, causing every vampire to stiffen as a hurried knock reaches their ears.

Carlisle wipes his hands on a nearby cloth as he approaches the front door. No words can express how shocking it is to see Anya's son, Jacob, in the arms of two Quileute boys limp, pale, and bleeding.

"We need your help," One of the three native children says pleadingly.

Carlisle opens the door with a stupefied expression on his face. "What happened?" He asks worriedly as the three wolves pile into the house.

"He was attacked." The oldest of the group replies, managing to look acquitted, as he shifts the boy's weight.

"Here, let's set him on the table." Only until Jacob's body lays flat against the mahogany-colored surface does Carlisle begin his examination.

First he starts with the wound which clearly states that the boy was bitten by a vampire. _But, by who though?_ Carlisle's mind questions as he then checks Jacob's pulse, which he found to be unusually steady and _that_ threw the doctor for a loop. _How could this be possible? The venom should be sending an excruciating amount of pain throughout his body and yet his pulse remains unchanged._

"What happened?" Edward's concerned voice pulls Carlisle out of his thoughtful trance.

The doctor looks up to see the rest of his family, including Bella, join them. He could instantly tell how hard it is for both supernatural sides to suppress a wrinkle of their noses; well all except Rosalie that is but thankfully she doesn't question the wolves' presence.

"Jacob's been bitten…" Carlisle informs them, dabbing the wound on the limp boy's wrist with a wet cloth his wife quickly retrieves from the kitchen.

"We caught two scents last night; we assumed it was you on our territory." The Alpha of the werewolves vaguely accuses the Cullens with the _"you" _in his statement. "We followed the trail up until we spotted the kid tumbling off the reserve's cliff about three miles from here."

"Sam jumped in after him and pulled him out before he drowned." The same wolf as early speaks up once again, nodding once toward his pack leader.

"That's when we saw the wound." The youngest werewolf of the three jumps into the conversation as soon after his brother finishes.

"We came here as soon as our healers confirmed what attacked him." Sam replies, once again, in silent accusation.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not going to be much help here," Carlisle says in a calm, unoffended manner.

"What do you mean?" The second werewolf questions with the tilt of his head and a deep furrow of his eyebrows.

"There's nothing wrong with him. The bite has miraculously healed and if you listen in on his pulse you'll find that it's surprisingly stable; Jacob may be sweating but I believe it's because his body is fighting off the venom. It's the only thing that can possibly explain his comatose state." Carlisle deducts from his examination, wiping his hands on the bloodied fabric.

"Is that even possible?" Bella asks looking worriedly at her friend's frozen stature.

Carlisle glances at everyone before replying with the shake of his head, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything like this."

The youngest wolf chuckles harshly, "I knew this was a waste of our time. What can you expect from a couple of _leeches_?"

"Paul!" Sam exclaims as his newly-turned pack mate inhales and exhales rapidly, on the brink of transformation. "Jared get him out of here!" The second wolf, Jared, nods and practically drags his brother out the house.

The young Alpha huffs frustratingly, "I'm sorry about that. Paul transformed over a month ago and he still has trouble controlling his temper. I'm no better at helping him control it either."

Carlisle nods in understanding, "You're certainly younger than the last Alpha I've encountered in the Quileute tribe, Euphraim Black. I can't imagine how hard it must be to maintain such responsibility placed on your shoulders and at such a young age too."

Sam's shoulders slump in relief and he begins to open up to the Cullen leader. "It hasn't been easy…It's hard enough to maintain control with just the three of us. I can't imagine how harder it'll get once more begin to shift."

The doctor lifts a hesitant hand up, but seeing as the werewolf doesn't flinch away he places his hand on the young man's shoulder. "It'll get easier with time and experience, trust me. Everyone can't all be born a leader; some have to be created or, in your case, transformed."

The young Alpha nods, with a thankful smile on his face. "Now if you excuse me I have to call Jacob's mother. She's probably worried sick."

"I would like to stay with the boy," Sam states as Carlisle makes the motion to exit to room.

"You are more than welcome to." Esme smiles politely at the young wolf.

Sam nods once again in a silent _"thank you"_, allowing the coven's head to step out the room to make the phone call.

"Do you think they're looking for him right now?" Emmett questions after a moment of silence.

"Who?" Bella asks, looking at the group of vampires, plus the werewolf, curiously.

"His crazy-vampire sisters, that's who." Rosalie sneers at the female human's idiocy, "As if it wasn't obvious."

"So they are vampires!" Bella gasps at the sudden news. _I was right all along!_ Her mind reels with the thought of being neighbors with other vampires.

"Yes, but Jacob isn't. Which makes me wonder what's so special about him that allows him the right to know our kind's existence." Alice pipes up, bringing the thought to the group's attention.

"Well, maybe he's half. It would explain why he isn't affected by the venom like any other human would be." Sam adds, causing every head to turn look in his direction. He shrugs sheepishly, "It's just a guess."

"A good one nonetheless," Esme interjects, but before anyone can reply Paul and Jared enter the house again.

Jared nudges the younger boy in the side, "Go ahead."

Paul sighs, looking guilty and ashamed at Esme, "I-I'm sorry, for earlier I mean. I had no right to call your family leeches, I know your husband was just trying to help."

"There is no harm done," Esme smiles politely, "Now come, I made breakfast and I'm sure you all must be famished."

"We don't want to intrude Mrs. Cullen," Jared says but Esme hushes him immediately.

"You won't be, I made plenty of food. I'm sure it'll be enough for you three boys and Bella," Esme lightly pushes Bella and the boys toward the kitchen's general direction and neither of them have the heart to tell her no.

The rest of the Cullens chuckle as they watch their petite mother drag the four away to the kitchen. Not a moment later does Carlisle come into the room saying, "Jacob's mother is on her way over now, along with his siblings, I assume."

The Cullen children nod in understanding before dispersing into groups around the house. Edward and Carlisle are the only ones left in the room yet the young Cullen doesn't pay mind to his father. Edward approaches his friend and grasps his hand. _This happened to you and I'm truly sorry. I wasn't there to protect you._

'_**Ughhhh, a-am I dead? Is this heaven? **_

_**No…I can hear myself think and it's too dark to be heaven, so I'm definitely no dead. **_

_**Where am I then?' **_To Edward's surprise Jacob's thoughts enter his, regardless of the fact that Jacob still hasn't moved.

'_**Jacob?'**_ The bronze-haired vampire cocks his head to the side in confusion and relief.

'_**Edward…? Why am I hearing Edward's voice inside my head?!'**_

'_**Because I can hear yours in mine.'**_ That reply alone has Jacob's eyebrows furrow, a movement that has Carlisle and Edward instantly relax.

However, leaving the two vampires no time to react, Jacob jolt up and stubbles off the table, brown eyes blown wide like saucers. After attempting to raise his shield and seeing that it has been completely shattered, Jacob is thrown into a mental panic._** 'No, no, no! It can't be…Y-you shouldn't be able to hear me!'**_

Both Carlisle and Edward hold their hands up, not wanting to scare the boy off. "It's okay I've got this," Edward whispers to his suddenly-tensed father figure, who responds by backing off immediately. _**'It's okay Jacob, you're safe. You were brought to my house, you were bitten last night.' **_Slowly Edward inches toward Jacob, only to stop when his friend cowers away.

Jacob frowns, glancing down at his scarred wrist as if to confirm his skepticism. _**'So it wasn't a dream...'**_

It's only when Jacob's back hits the wall that Edward attempts once again to calm the younger male._** 'No it wasn't, can you tell me what you remember?'**_

'_**I-I remember…blacking out on a bed of sand, that's it. That's all I can remember.' **_Jacob shakes his head as if it'll help clear his muddled thoughts.

'_**Look, your family is on their way here. My father will explain everything when they arrive.' **_Jacob nods, slumping against the wall for support. Edward takes the opportunity to approach his companion, which Jacob gladly allows, in order to move Jacob into a more supportive seat.

Luckily once Jacob is smoothly seated into one of the many living room couches the doorbell rings.

Carlisle once again approaches the front door to let his co-worker and her daughters into his household. Their noses scrunch instantly at the burning smell but thankfully they too don't comment on it.

Once the trio catch sight of Jacob they rush to his side, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Thank god you're alive! You had us worried sick." Anya pulls back to stroke her son's cheek before whispering, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know."

The girls' eyebrows both crinkle in befuddlement, "You mean you don't remember?" _Not again…_

Jacob shakes his head in a silent _'no'_ before looking back at Anya to whisper, "What's _really_ happening to me?"

By then the Cullens, the Quileute boys, and Bella pile into the living room. Anya sighs distressingly, "I guess now's a good time to tell you the truth, the whole truth."

"What truth?" Jacob inquires but deep down he has a feeling he already knows where this conversation is headed.

"The truth about your birth…" Regardless of being surrounded by a group of strangers Anya realizes that the time for honesty was now.

_Ironic how it's being told in another coven's home._ She can't help but think as she motions for everyone to take a seat, which they do.

"My birth?" Jacob questions with the tilt of his head, deeply confused all of a sudden.

Anya nods nevertheless and she begins the story in a remorseful tone, "Yes, you see at the time of your birth I was sworn by Aro, Marcus, and Caius to reveal your true nature to you. I promised myself, however, that I would tell you regardless, when you were old enough to handle the truth. But it seems as though coming to Forks has only sparked the _change_ in your body."

"Wait–What change…and what does Forks have anything to do with this?"

Anya's eyes lift up to meet the three Quileute boys; she holds their gaze as she begins to speak up again, "Because this is where your ancestry lies."

The statement causes eyebrows to raise, some in curiosity and others in bewilderment. Anya doesn't stop there though, "This is where your biological mother, my younger sister, met your biological father, William Black Jr., the grandson of the last chief of the Quileute Tribe."

Shock falls upon the group, all except the Starks that is. Jacob remains silent and Anya pauses, allowing him the time to take in the information.

Jared leans toward Sam to whisper, "I didn't know Billy had a son."

But before Sam could reply Anya spares the wolves a glance before sighing, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, especially when the elders of your tribe didn't take the news all too greatly."

She gently grasp Jacob's hands, "Jacob, your great-grandfather was one of the three shape-shifters in the 1930s and the only reason your father didn't shift was because the Cullens made a treaty with Euphraim and promised to never set one foot on Quileute land.

However, Billy imprinted on your mother when the two of us came to Forks seventeen years ago."

"That's impossible, he would have to be a shape-shifter in order to imprint," Sam states, crossing his arms with a frown set on his face.

"I know that, but it did _happened_ and it seemed like those two could hardly stay away from each other those few days we settled into Forks." Anya's face then turns hard with disapproval, "However, the Quileute tribe members quickly found out where Billy was sneaking off to and they forbade him from seeing my sister, regardless if they were mates, claiming that our kind were never to mix.

So they said goodbye, well not before…you know."

Quickly picking up on the innuendo Jacob made a face, "Ewww, Anya focus on the story please!"

"Oh, right…Well after their goodbyes the two of us traveled up north and your mother had gotten sick; it didn't take long to figure out that she had conceived, which all-in-all was an impossibility.

I believe it had to do with the fact that your parents were soulmates, but it's not like there's anything written on werewolf-vampire conception so the question of the _'how'_ was left unanswered. Anyways, the pregnancy took a great toll on her body and she died giving birth to you. The Volturi were going to kill you if I hadn't suggested that you should be raised into the Guard, under their watchful eyes. Once you began to show your abilities did they see promise in you, enough to spare your life that is."

_And they would've killed me if they didn't find any use for me..._

"Yes," Anya replies, causing Jacob to startle and realize that he had spoken out loud. "Up until this point we were always cautious of whether or not the _shape-shifter_ gene was passed down to you; your recent blackouts have only further proven that it has"

"What was her name?" Jacob is quick to change the subject, all of his somber thoughts vanishes as soon as the question comes to mind. His figure stiffens, his fingers link together, and his elbows settle on his knees as he waits for the answer in anticipation and anxiousness.

"Rachel Diane Argent," Anya replies with a small smile, "You're so much like her, just as hyperactive with the same chocolate-brown eyes, pearly-white smile, and chubby cheeks too." She even makes the point of pinching her _nephew's_ cheeks.

He swipes away Anya's hands, "Really? What about my…dad? What's he like?"

"You can meet him and ask him yourself, if you want to know so badly that is. We have no problem bring Billy over." Sam offers the solemn male, a proposal that flabbergasts a majority in the room. "What?" The male Alpha grunts before continuing, "I'm only trying to help!"

"No, no, thank you…I'd like that very much." Jacob offers a small smile to the older male.

"Are you sure? Because you don't have to if you want to." Anya squeezes one of Jacob's hands out of comfort.

He squeezes her hand back, replying, "I want to."

Anya searches in Jacob's brown eyes to look for any sign of doubt, but when she doesn't find any she sighs and turns toward Sam. He nods once, understanding her silent request.

"We can bring him over here as soon as possible." With that said the three wolves make their way out the Cullen's house.

"Wait!" Anya exclaims, hastily catching up the young werewolves, causing the three to halt and glance at her curiously.

The middle-aged woman sheepishly focuses on the grass beneath her feet before finding the courage to meet the young Alpha's eyes. "I-I'd prefer this meeting to be done at Billy's house–," Anya then holds her hands up before Sam has the chance to say anything, exclaiming, "If it's not too much trouble! I just think Jacob needs to be surrounded by the environment he never had the chance of growing up in, especially in a time like this."

"We'll discuss the situation with our tribe's council members, once they come to a decision I will contact you." Sam says, displaying every ounce of authority his now-birthright came with.

Anya nods once and take out her phone before handing it over to the Quileute Alpha, "Here then…My son's cell was the last number I called; we'll be waiting to hear from you."

Its then that Sam, followed by Jared and Paul, disappears deeper into the forest; all heading home to relay the new bit of information they have just received to their tribe.

Anya watches the three figures go, but then she turns to stride back into her allies' home. Once inside she confronts Carlisle, "If you will, allow us the chance to return later on tonight. I fear we have too much to discuss and not enough time before we embark to our next location."

Carlisle acknowledges this with a bow of his head, "Of course, we can discuss this all over dinner."

"Yes, that sounds like a marvelous idea…Jacob, dear, I'll be more than welcomed to make you something to eat for tonight. Is there anything in particular that you'd like to request?" Esme steps in, seeming quite eager at the idea of having Edward's new friend over for supper.

"No ma'am, I-I'll eat anything you decide to make." Jacob struggles to stand up from his seat, causing his _cousins_ to each grip an arm firmly. He leans against the two for balance and makes a head motion toward the door. Getting the idea, Nicole and Kara steadily, yet languidly, walk Jacob toward it.

Anya walks carefully backwards, not once losing sight of the Cullen family and Isabella Swan, "Until tonight then."

The three vampires and the hybrid shuffle out the house with the intention of leaving without a goodbye. Edward Cullen, however, wasn't having any of it. The male vampire trails behind the four supernatural beings before calling out, "Jacob!"

Kara and Nicole turn around simultaneously, allowing Jacob the obligation of facing Edward. The bronze-haired male shuffles from one foot to the other nervously, "May I speak to you, before you go?"

Jacob glances at his sister's passive faces for consent, but when the two make no act of approval or disapproval he replies with a bob of his head, "Sure, why not."

The twins reluctantly release their grip on Jacob; only until he's balanced does Nicole say, "We'll be right by the car, okay?"

Jacob nods, slightly irked by their over-protectiveness, "I'll be fine."

Once the two females walk off Edward finds his self-control slip, "You saved Bella's life!"

The blunt statement startles the younger of the two, "Yes..." _There's no point in denying it now._ Jacob's mind supplies but when Edward's arms engulf Jacob in an awkward hug all his thoughts vanish.

"I know you didn't have to, so thank you." Edward grips the younger boy that much tighter after stating his gratefulness.

Jacob hugs back lightly, "But I did." He tears away from the vampire's hold and sends Edward a light smile before continuing, "I made promises of my own Cullen, I intend on keeping them."

Edward smiles, knowing instantly by searching through his thoughts what promises Jacob has made; instantly Jacob is reminded of how vulnerable he is now, an open-book to Edward, what with his shield being gone and all that.

"Tonight then," Edward says, causing Jacob to smile brightly.

"Yeah, see you later!" Jacob walks away toward Anya's car, his family waiting patiently for him.

Once the Cullen household is out of sight, Anya spares a glance at Jacob's figure in the backseat of the car. _I'm sorry Jacob._ He leans his head forward to collide with the cool glass; he stares distantly out of it, ignoring Anya completely. His silence causes her dead heart to break a little, but she just keeps driving forward.

* * *

><p><em>As you can see I left the ending very open. Anya could be sorry for a numerous amount of things but I'm gonna leave it up for you to decide on that.<em>

_Thanks again for reading chapter 8 of Complicated Battle and I'll gladly get started on the next chapter soon! Don't forget to follow and review if you haven't already done so! _


	9. Bonds Formed

_**Title: Complicated Battle**_

_**By: TaintedAngeloftheSea21**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Twilight; sadly I never will either because all rights go to Stephanie Meyer!**_

_**Author's Note: Hahaha I'm finally updating and while it is not a holiday I tried to make it close to one. *WARNING* - I did change a few things to Jacob's Coven's Profile in chapter 2 to fit with their background story in this chapter. So check that out before reading so that years and ages don't confuse you. See yah at bottom ;)**_

_lytebrytehybrid__: Yeah he's a hybrid. No offense but I glad that someone picked up on it __**after**__ I "put all my cards on the table" when it came to fleshing out Jacob's own backstory…unless you and everyone else already knew, which is okay too! And about your questions…I can't answer them because they may or may not be answered in this chapter. ;) You're just gonna have to read to find out._

_KxZ fan__: Hehehe…yeah I'm really trying. I do want to get a lot done before my freshman year in college starts, so you know I'm having to type this really late at night/early in the morning if I have any intention of meeting my quota. I really do appreciate you commenting for every chapter! It makes my heart swell with love! :')_

_Ominous07__: Well I'm glad you're back! Yes it's been a while and that's because I'm a lousy writer but a busy person; however, I'm really trying to make up for it this year *crosses fingers*. To answer your question…yeah Nicole and Kara are siblings, you'll just have to see about that second part because *spoiler alert* their own backstory is in this chapter, but I mentioned that above so yay! And no they aren't twins, but I caught my mistake! So thank you! Sometimes I get so lost in typing that I forget, it really has become a norm for me to make a mistake and to go back to every other chapter to fix them. -,-' Opps?_

_MewnWolfGirl__: Awesome writing? *blushes and rubs back of head* Hehehe hardly, I try. But regardless your comment makes my day (even though I saw it, a long, long time ago…) _

_Snowbeardolphin__: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!_

_veronika__: Thanks a bunch I'm glad you see the potential in it. It's a damn shame it's a taking me a long time before I can get down to the smut. I just feel like that shouldn't be rushed. I could…but I don't think I will *shrugs*. Hope you enjoy this chapter sweetie!_

_Guest__: Oh my Volturi in deed! Hahaha that had me laughing for a while. Glad you're excited for this chapter, just be careful when bouncing off them walls, whoever you are. Won't keep you for long then so enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 – Bonds Formed<strong>_

_**Nicole's POV- **_

The ride home is awkwardly silent, in my opinion. I'm surprised Kara has kept so quiet, even as we walk through the front door.

Instantly Jacob rushes up the stairs, "I'm going to take a shower." He leaves us no time to reply as he slams the door.

I turn towards my mother the moment she sighs gravely, looking completely exhausted as she settles into a leather chair at the dinner table. Her hands cover her eyes and I knew that if she could cry, she would be doing so that very moment.

Kara and I exchange a stricken glance at one another before I decide to approach our mother cautiously. Kneeling before her I place a gentle hand on her left knee. "Mom…" She sniffles before removing her fingers to meet my gaze.

"I-I tried…" Her laugh sounds forced and her voice eventually cracks as she continues, "I guess it didn't matter. I still hurt him in the end."

"Mom, we're all equally guilty for hiding the truth from him…you don't have to put this all on yourself. Besides, we knew from the beginning that no matter what we said he would be hurt, feel betrayed even. It was inevitable." I point out, conveying as much comfort as possible toward her.

The elder vampire nods her head, allowing Kara and I the chance to swoop in and give our mother a comforting hug. It lasts a couple of moments before she pulls away.

Only second later does Jacob's ringtone goes off from its place on the couch; Anya was furious that Jacob forgotten his phone at home last night, especially when we were unable to find him after we came home and found out that he hadn't returned. However, by the look on her face, Anya can't help but feel relieved for the slightest moment that it could be Billy on the other line.

She goes to answer it, "Hello?"

"It's Sam." She mouths silently to us, before continuing to listen to whatever he has to say.

"…I'm totally okay with that. Alright, I'll text you our address…No problem, see you in a bit."

"So they're coming here?" Kara asks curiously.

Anya shuts the phone after sending a quick message to Sam and places it in its original position, "Yes, I guess I should start making lunch for Jacob and our guests, assuming they'll be hungry when they arrive."

I nod once in understanding, "Alright then."

My younger sister and I watch as Anya strolls into the kitchen without another word.

The two of us let out a deep sigh in unison. Kara glances at me in questioning as if to say _so what do we do now?_

I shrug nonchalantly, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, I get to pick though!" Kara exclaims, childishly shoving me out the way in order for her to stand in front of the movie cabinet first.

I can feel my eye twitch irritably, "Really?"

"Yup!" Sending me a quick grin, she plucks a disk from its plastic confinement before placing it in the DVD player.

"So what are you we watching?" I ask, flinging myself carelessly onto the nearest love-seat.

"_Mean Girls_," Kara settles across from me on the longer couch, sending me an _enough said_ look. Nodding in approval, I shift in the chair to get as comfortable as possible for the movie.

Half way through the film, Jacob trudges down the steps silently.

"Are you in a better mood?" I question, scrounging up a bit of fortitude to ask the sullen teenager.

Jacob sighs, "Yeah..." He plops down next to Kara on the couch, eyes instantly fixed toward the TV screen.

'_**Your father's coming here, he'll be here in a couple of minutes.'**_ Glancing at him with a passive look on his face, I receive a quick reaction from my informal remark.

Jacob's eyes look like their seconds away from popping out from their sockets. _**'Now!?' **_His voice filled with complete anxiety and dread.

'_**Yup.'**_

"So…are you nervous?" Jacob fixes me an aggravated express.

'_**Could you please stop and give me a moment to think!?' **_He telepathically pleads and yet he replies uncomfortably, "Just a little bit."

My other questions fall silent after that and we continued to watch the movie.

Suddenly there's less shuffling in the kitchen and I don't have to the power of telepathy to know that our mother is clearly avoiding the urge to come out to join us. _She just wants to apologize to Jacob, right the wrong that's been done, and make us the family we use to be, dysfunctional as we may be._

A frown sets on Jacob's deadpanned face, notifying me immediately that he tuned into my thoughts.

'_**You're angry I get that, you have every right to be, but she completely blames herself for not telling you the truth. **_

_**Months after your birth Anya informed Billy of your existence; in the end, though, he left you in Anya's care, because we all care for you and therefore only wanted to protect you.'**_ I think toward my only cousin, hoping he'd see reason.

'_**Protect me from who?' **_His eyebrows furrow in confusion when his saddened gaze catches mine.

'_**The Volturi…They'll turn you into their own personal guard dog, **__literally__**, if they find out that you know about your own **__'kind'__** and is on the verge of shifting. **_

_**Your father, from what Anya told us, was broken-hearted handing you over, but because he feared the worst of what the Quileute tribe would do to you, once they found out who you originated from, he wanted to give you the chance at a longer life.'**_

Jacob doesn't reply but understanding washed the sadness on his face away. It's not a second later that the doorbell rings.

Anya comes out from the kitchen, silently making her way to the front door. Jacob surprises us all, though, by joining Anya's side at the door and giving her a slight peck on the cheek.

He then engulfs her into a tight hug before whispering, "I understand now, I'm sorry."

My mother hugs him back immediately, causing me to inwardly sigh in relief.

_We're going to be okay_.

As they pull away Anya asks, "Are you ready?"

With a sigh Jacob nods, "Yes."

Seeing the anxiousness yet determination set on the young teenager's face Anya opens the door to reveal whoever is behind the door.

_**Jacob's POV-**_

_This is it…_I can't help but think as Anya, my biological aunt, moves to open the front door.

Revealed from behind it stands Sam and Jared. With them is a native man, late-thirties at least, with long jet-black hair and bound in a wheelchair. _Is this him?_

"Hello," The man smiles widely up at me, as if I were a missing piece in his life that he had just found. "I'm Billy Black…I'm your father."

My heart thumps rapidly against my chest. My throat goes dry, making it impossibly hard to reply. "J-Jacob…" After clearing my throat, "I'm Jacob."

"Jacob…" Billy says, allowing the foreign name roll around on his tongue.

Before any silence can fall between us Anya quickly ushers the three males in, "Please, come in. Are any of you hungry?"

Once the three settle comfortably on the couch with the girls, Billy speaks up. "I'm quite alright. However if you boys are, then…" His eyes turns toward Sam and Jared, leaving it up to the two to answer when he doesn't continue.

"Sure!" Jared jumps up excitedly before dragging Sam up with him. Anya leads them to the kitchen, but Sam stops short to face me.

"You coming Jacob?"

Feeling the weight of Sam's stare, I immediately feel compelled to agree to his offer. Nodding once, I walk over to him from my place near the front door.

The two of us are greeted with a marvelous sight of finger-foods as we enter the kitchen behind Jared and Anya. The heavenly smell that consumes my sense causes my mouth to water instantly.

Not bothering with a plate I devour the nearest platter of food; Jared and Sam seem just as affected by my aunt's tasty meals as begin they follow my tactics.

Anya chuckles wholeheartedly, "You boys enjoy!"

_**Normal POV-**_

As Anya walks out the kitchen with a bright smile on her face, Nicole and Kara come in to silently watch the three boy's glutton-like acts. Moments later the five teenagers can instantly hear small chatter commencing in the living room; however, they don't bother to tune into the two adult's conversation, giving Anya and Billy a sense of privacy.

Once the boys are stuffed and satisfied, all five young adults pile quickly into the living room. Jacob settles comfortable by his father's side, suddenly feeling the pressing need to know everything about the man.

"Jacob," The oldest native says, catching the youngest teenager's attention. "I'm sure you have many questions. We certainly have a lot of catching up to do. However, there are some pressing matters that have come to my attention that must be addressed beforehand."

Jacob nods quietly, "Okay, what sort of matters?"

Billy sighs, "Your body is undergoing a change, a transformation be that as it may, in which I'm sure over the past few weeks you've become more aware of."

Jacob nods, "A wolf, or a shape-shifter, I take it? I've seen it a few times in my dreams."

"So did Jared, Paul, and I, weeks before we transformed. The three of us are here to make the transformation easier on you. It's painful to do so at the beginning but with our help, you'll be able to control your shifting. Once you've joined our pack, you'll begin carry an incredible amount of responsibility, becoming one of the few protectors of our tribe." Sam informs Jacob with an intense gaze.

Jacob blinks once, "Protectors? From what?" Immediately the younger boy internally slaps himself for having let his stupidly-obvious question slip out.

Sam stare turns toward the three females in the room, "From their kind. Of course we've never had any trouble with the Cullens. They keep to their side and we keep to ours, as expected; but the recent nomads that have passed through caused us to shift unexpectedly and that can only mean one thing…"

"Something big is coming…" Jacob whispers silently.

Sam nods in agreement, "There's no telling when those bloodsuckers will show their faces again, but we need to be prepared to protect tribe at all costs."

_Does this mean I can't be around Anya, Nicole, or Kara anymore? The Quileute tribe have rules set out with the Cullens and if I become a part of their tribe does that mean I'll be forced to abide by them? _Internally sighing, Jacob continues to ponder deeply. _Here I am once again forced to follow someone else's rules…_

"Look son…we're not expecting you to move in with me anytime soon. We just want you to visit a couple of times in the next few weeks as you near your transformation, that way it won't be so confusing when it does happen." Billy earnestly lays a hand softly on top of Jacob's, causing the boy to startle out of his thoughts. With one look into his father's eyes Jacob instantly relaxes, feeling the sudden pressure on his shoulders lift and fade away.

_It'll be okay, son. _For a short, peaceful moment, Jacob truly believed him.

From there the two spend the next hour and a half talking about each other, making up for lost time. The two Quileute wolves and the three vampires sit on the couch, watching Jacob and Billy happily exchange stories with one another. Only on occasion will the four teenagers jump in to add embarrassing stories of their own about the two.

Soon enough, though, four o'clock rolls by quickly. Billy glances at the time at the end of one of his many fishing tales with Charlie Swan. "Wow, is it really that time?" Seconds later Billy sighs wistfully before continuing, "Sorry, son. I promised I'd head over to Charlie's to watch the game at four-thirty."

Jacob nods then proceeds to stand up in unison with Sam and Jared. He moves to shake each of their hands, "I was nice meeting you."

"Same goes for you, Jacob. Be sure to stop by the reserve sometime soon, the sooner we start training you the quicker you'll get at shifting." Sam says as he grips onto Jacob's palm in a questionably-strong restraint.

His blank stare sent shivers down Jacob's spine and not in a good way. Jacob begins to immediately sense hostility coming off of Sam as he sharply drops the young man's hand.

_What's his problem?_ Jacob can't help but think as he ignores Sam's sudden, aggressive attitude and quickly sends him a tight smile, "Sure thing, Sam."

Jacob then meets his dad at the front door, after being wheeled their by Jared, to say their goodbyes. Jacob bends down to pull Billy into a comforting yet tight hug. "It's great to finally meet you, Dad."

Billy Black hugs his son back almost by reflex, tears fill the edges of his eyes in a matter of seconds. "You too son...I'm so sorry Jacob, for not being there for you all these years. I-It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer with Anya and her daughters. I'm just glad you were able to give me another chance, this means the world to me."

Wiping his father's tears, Jacob smiles down at him widely, hoping that his happiness and understanding comes across clearly. It does judging by the small grin Billy gives him.

With their goodbyes said and done, the three Quileute males stroll over to the Swan's residence next door.

Letting out a loud breathe of air, one Jacob didn't know he was holding in, Jacob shuts the door silently, feeling incredibly exhausted at the moment. "Well…" He tosses himself onto the couch ungracefully, allowing his head to be placed in Kara's lap. "That went well." At once Kara's hand gently begins to card through his short, jet-black locks and he leans into it slightly.

"I think it went better than expected. I mean I expected a bunch more tears, coming from you to be exact."

"Hey!" Jacob pouts before turning his gaze towards Anya, "So what time are we heading over to the Cullens?"

"Look we all know you want to see your vampire boyfriend so badly, little brother, but come on." Kara says in a teasing tone, patting his head lightly.

Jacob swats at the hand in his hair in rebuttal, "Cousin."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm your cousin."

Jacob's clarification disheartened all three females immediately; but before either vampire could negate his statement Jacob continues hastily as if sensing their change in mood, "But I was your brother before I knew that, so there's really no point in changing it now."

Nicole and Kara beam widely, looking completely relieved, while Anya simply nods in approval.

"You kiddos should get ready, we'll be leaving in about an hour." Anya says as she reaches for her phone. "I'm just going to let Carlisle know ahead of time."

Nodding the three teens rush upstairs to their respective rooms to dress accordingly. Like always the girls are the first to finish getting ready, while Jacob, on the other hand, stands in front of his closet struggling to find something suitable to wear.

Nicole and Kara waltz into his bedroom seconds later, as if sensing his fashion-crisis. "Need help little bro?" Nicole says with a smirk, trying her hardest not to laugh at Jacob's attempt to dress nicely for dinner at the Cullen's household.

"You know if you're trying to impress them, you might want to lean towards something that'll make you stand out. You know, makes your eyes pop and your booty more noticeable." Kara continues as she gracefully settles herself onto Jacob's bed.

Jacob's cheeks burns instantly after listening to her so-called "fashion tip". "I'm not trying to impress them!" He argues back pathetically.

"No point in denying it, you want to look nice and impress Edward's family." Kara and Nicole's grins increases its intensity, if that's even possible, and while Jacob became increasingly annoyed with their teasing he can't help but notice that they've been smiling a lot more because of it. _Their happiness is all that matters._

"Yeah, yeah," He counters with a roll of his eyes, sarcasm absent in his response.

"Come on, we've got a lot of work to do."

The second the time struck four-thirty the three female vampires and the male soon-to-be-werewolf were ready. Donning a red silk, long-sleeved shirt and black dress pants, Anya tops her outfit with a black, nicely-fitting blazer and flats. Kara decides to dress in a light pink, flower-printed dress that came up to her knees. A blue jean jacket hugs her bare shoulders and she has chosen to wear black Converse to compliment her belt. Nicole, like Kara, also chose to wear a knee-high dress. However Nicole's dress is navy blue with peach colored belt to match the similar colored polka dots that surrounds it. Nicole chooses to wear her navy blue and white striped wedge sandals, along with the white blazer that hugs her figure comfortably. Last but not least, Jacob's attire is a dark gray button-up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and added with a dark-colored pair of blue jeans; as well as joined with a pair of black dress shoes.

The Starks depart from their home and arrive at the Cullen's estate ten minutes early than originally planned. The four step out of Nicole's _**car**_ and stroll over the door, where the Cullen's were graciously waiting for them.

"Please come right in." Carlisle holds the door open for the family of four, allowing them the opportunity to ease their way into his home. The Cullens crowd around the Starks, patiently waiting for their coven leader to speak. "Why don't we let Jacob eat first before discussing anything?"

Anya bobs her head once in concordance with Carlisle's suggestion. "That's perfectly fine with me."

_**Jacob's POV-**_

A moment after the two heads of the covens came to an agreement we all piled upstairs to the kitchen on the second-level of the house.

However, Alice quickly drags Kara and Nicole up to her room, babbling about their outfits along the way. Rosalie follows behind them immediately, feeling complete lost without some sort of attention on her.

Emmett and Jasper settle down on their living room sofa in the next room to watch a rerun of an earlier-played football game.

Carlisle and Anya began to talk about work, leaving Esme and Edward to finish up the dinner they were cooking me. "We're making home-style chicken curry for you."

Nodding I sit in a chair by a small black-marble table in order to watch them continue their work, "It smells great, Mrs. Cullen."

She sends me a stern look, making me feel like I said something wrong. Then it dawned on me. "Esme, sorry." Esme sends me a gentle smile in return, before going back to cutting up chicken thighs.

Its minutes later before I'm handed my food and my mouth waters at the sight. "This looks delicious…" Without waiting any long I take my first bite quickly, only to slow down my chewing once the gratifying taste hits my taste buds. After my first swallow I look up at Esme's anticipation on my feedback. "You're a fantastic cook Esme."

She beams widely in triumph, "Thank you Jacob. It's not often I find someone to enjoy my cooking."

Edward shoots her a look, like he knows what she'll say next. "In fact you should really visit more often, I could certainly use someone who can stomach all the recipes I want to try out."

Catching Edward's eye roll, I grin inwardly before saying, "Of course Esme I'd love to come over more often, whenever you want."

Immediately after my response, Esme's eyes shine as I had made all her dreams come true.

'_**Oh god, what did you do?' **_Edward mentally groans.

Before I'm able to reply to him, I'm pulled into a tight hug, "Oh thank you Jacob! I can't wait for you them all out." Esme pulls back, allowing oxygen to enter my lungs. "Well, if you need anything just let me know."

She leaves the room to join Alice, Rosalie, Kara and Nicole. Edward shakes his head while chuckling as he settles into the chair across from mine.

"What?" I tilt my head curiously, "I was just being polite."

'_**Plus your mom's cooking is great. My mom would kill me if she ever heard me say that I'd prefer Esme's over her.' **_I pick up my fork to continue eating the marvelous meal in big bites.

'_**So you'd lead your mother on to believe that you enjoy her cooking?'**_ He questions with a smirk.

Chewing a handful a chicken curry, I make a few motions with my left hand before wiping my mouth with the napkin Esme handed me._** 'Hey I enjoy her cooking! It's just that I'd prefer to continue to be fed, so yeah I'm going to tell Anya her cooking is the best in the world.'**_

'_**Right…So how was the meeting with your father?'**_ It was obvious that he'd bring it up eventually, so I don't bother hiding my true feelings about the matter.

'_**We hit it off well. I certainly didn't know what to expect when I did meet him. I mean Anya raised me up until this point all by herself, so to suddenly hear that I have a father, one who is very much alive…well let's just say I don't like being the last one to know; honestly today has been overwhelming from the beginning. There's only so much information that I'm able to handle.'**_ Edward sits there quietly, listening sincerely to every word I have to say. Which, all-in-all, causes my heart to swell, for some unknown reason.

Edward's mind halts all his upcoming thoughts as soon as Emmett strolls into the room and instantly looks between the two of us curiously. "Dude, are ya'll having a mental conversation with one another!?"

Before either of us could nod or reply, Emmett booms loudly, "That is awesome!"

Smirking, Edward stands up with my empty plate in his hand. I stand up too, just in time for Edward to join my side soon after he dashed over to the sink and back.

"We're meeting in the living room."

Without further ado the three of us silently make our way out the kitchen area to join the others. Emmett sits by Rosalie, while Edward and I take the unoccupied spots across from Kara and Nicole. Anya is sitting in a chair in the center of the living room, waiting patiently for every settle in before beginning her tale.

"I think our story is best told from the beginning…" After receiving a nod to _"proceed"_ from Carlisle she continued. "_I can remember my death as if it were only yesterday… It was the beginning of December 1941 when Rachel and I decided to take a trip together to Italy while my husband, Benjamin Welch, took care of the girls, being that they were too young to travel. Although I'd say our timing was absolutely horrible, because as soon as we landed it began to snow. It made it harder to find our motel and as we were driving down a steep hill the car driving in front of us swerved, pausing into the middle of the road. So when trying to maneuver around the car, the car's tires began to spin and, before I had the chance to control our vehicle, we drove off the side of the hill. It was about a ten foot drop and the car just kept rolling and rolling._

_When I finally became conscious the first think I took notice in was the fact that we were covered in our own blood. My body ached so badly I felt as if I was paralyzed in my seat and Rachel was worse for wear when I took a good look at her unconscious self. Her breathing was shallow and I in that moment I knew that if we didn't get help soon we would both die out there. So I started to scream for help, as loud as my frail throat would allow. Then that's when Aro showed up, promising me that "everything will be alright" and that he was going "save" the both of us. I nodded, feeling completely reassured, before falling out of consciousness._

_However I didn't realize that saving us meant waking up three days later with marble-like skin, blood-shot colored eyes, and a craving for blood. My sister didn't talk to me for days and, to make matters worse, Aro had sent a messenger to inform my husband of our "death", stating that returning home would but our kind and family at risk. He took us under wing and trained us to control our hunger, to the point in which we were able to be surrounded by humans without starting a massacre. _

_Ten years, that's how long it took for Aro to finally agree to allow us to head back to the states. Nicole's 17__th__ birthday had already passed but we decided to get gifts her and Kara to make up for lost time. Tracking down my husband's last home address, it wasn't long before we stood at the end of the walkway leading toward the door in which our unforgotten family was housed in. With the gifts in hand we walked nervously to the door, stood in front of it, but before either of us could ring the doorbell we heard a loud crash coming from the inside._

_Dropping the presents we didn't hesitate to kick the door open. The sight on the other side of said door, however, was not what the two of us were expecting to see. _

_Chairs were overturned, desks were flipped, lamps were in pieces, curtains were tilted, and glass dishes were in broken fragments on the floor. The place was a complete and utter mess but that wasn't the biggest issue. _

_No, the biggest issue was the condition of my family. Kara was standing protectively in front of Kara with blood drenching the top of her head. Kara had a swollen cheek, a slip lip and a deep gash across the top of her stomach. They looked like a pair of injured puppies, quivering in fear._

_Instantly I was filled with rage, rage for my husband, because there he stood drunk with a broken beer bottle in his hand. I had Rachel carry the girls the car while I dealt with Ben. He looked shocked, no surprised there, but that didn't excuse that fact that he'd been physically abusing our children. _

_So…so I snapped his neck…it was the first time I killed a human being and in that moment I wanted to cry so badly, because it was him…the man I loved. I then packed up Kara and Nicole's belongings and the four of us left back to Volterra. Upon returning to Italy, I begged Aro to change them and he agreed to do so. It was one of the toughest decisions I had to make, but I wanted to make sure that harm would never come to them again. Then Rachel and I soon became their mentor until they were able to travel on their own, much to my discomfort. _

_Forty something years later we were sent to Alaska to swap Intel with the Denali Coven, you know, just to make sure their loyalty towards the Volturi never wavers. As I stated earlier this morning, we stopped in Forks beforehand and during our stay we met Billy and his friends at a local grocery store; that's when Billy imprinted on Rachel. I'm positive their imprint wasn't the first to be that of a vampire and werewolf, but they we were the first couple to conceive a child out of the coupling. _

_Only after Jacob's birth did I notify Billy of the news and it was decided between the two of us that in order to protect him, from both the Quileute tribe and the Volturi, it was best if he was left in my care. However, I couldn't stop Aro from raising Jacob into the Volturi Guard once his powers began to reveal itself._

_Which brings us to our mission, his ultimate test to the Volturi of his loyalty towards them. We were ordered to hunt down James' Coven because of their audacious stupidity, unceasingly risking the existence of our kind. The Volturi has grown quite tired of their games and have insisted that we handle them. We were informed that Forks was the last place they were seen._

_It wasn't our intention to get your family involved with our war with the other coven. We had every intention of leaving today, seeing as neither Victoria nor Laurent have made an attempt to return to Forks, but last night Victoria decided to make her presence known at prom. It seems that Victoria has become wrathful over James' death and she won't stop until either Edward or Bella die by her hands. _

_Jacob led Victoria away from the party to engage in battle with her, but his "condition" allowed Victoria the upper hand. As soon as the two heard the werewolves closing in on them Victoria fled and Jacob did his best to follow after her. She dove into the ocean waters, Jacob went on in after her, and, well, you already know the rest of the story…That's everything."_

_Like I said before, way too much information to take in. _I internally grumble as our story time came to an end, silence hanging in the air.

Carlisle clears his throat, "Thank you, Anya, for sharing with us your family's past. If you ever need any help involving Victoria or Laurent, please don't hesitate to ask. I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, but, like you, we protect our family first. Bella is part of this family now and you, Jacob, have gone out your way to protect her and Edward. We are deeply indebted to you."

Anya bobs her head once, signally the form of a pact, an alliance, between the two covens.

Not a minute sooner does a family night commence between the Cullens and the Starks, compliments of one Alice Cullen. In that moment Edward grasps my wrist gently, pulling me toward the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you around."

Ascending up the wooden steps I take my time admiring the decorations up on the walls, but one, however, peaks my interest, causing me to halt. "Graduation caps?" I question, curiously pointing toward the frame that held rows of graduation caps assorted by color.

Edward leans against the edge of the frame, chuckling when he sees my curiosity. "Yeah, it's a private joke being that we matriculate a lot."

"I get it, so it's like the younger you guys start out the longer you can stay in one place right?"

"Exactly…but you already knew that." When Edward smile widens I know instantly that I had been caught red-handed.

_Trying to read his mind isn't as easy as it was before_. Sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck I say, "Well at least guests know that you've all accomplished a lot in life."

Edward brushes past me with a shrug, "Come on." Walking up a few more steps we finally reach the top of the stairs and he then leads me to the right.

It's not long before we're both standing in the middle of a doorway. Flipping on the light switch Edward says to confirm my suspicion, "Umm, yeah, this is my room."

His room, like all the others in the house, is very open, the beautifully-lit midnight sky can be seen through the tall trees surrounding the house. Books lay scattered around the decently open space and a large number of records and CD disks shelved along the only wall in the room. Two white couches stand off to the side of the room near a desk and flat-screen TV. But what catches my attention is the small piano adjacent to his music collection, with music sheets spread across its shiny, black surface.

"You write music?" I ask, glancing at him over my shoulder before turning my attention to study the music notes on the page closest to me.

His posture looks frigid and before I can ask what's wrong he answers with a sharp, "Yes." Edward walks slowly to my side and then peeks at the unnamed piece of music I was just staring at.

The nervous look in his eyes causes me to analyze the music sheet a bit more. "Mind if I play it?" I ask, motioning toward the music sheets and piano.

Edward glances of to the side and not a second later does his gaze meet mine, "Sure, go right ahead."

I place the nameless music sheets on the music stand and plant myself on the piano bench. Edward sits down beside me watching as my eyes scan over the music, my mind slowly matching the right notes on the paper with the notes on the keyboard.

Taking a deep breath, my fingers soon begin to glide across the piano keys, producing a beautiful melody to echo throughout the room. I take notice of Edward's look of surprise and awe but I don't tear my eyes away from my hands' dance on the keyboard until minutes later when the chillingly-beautiful song comes to an end.

"It's a beautifully written song Edward," I praise him with a toothy smile, causing the vampire to look a bit sheepish. "Did you write it for Bella?"

Edward stares off as if he's not comfortable with replying, but then he speaks barely above a whisper, "No…I wrote it for you."

"For me?" My eyes widen and my voice hitches, expressing my bewilderment.

He nods and refuses to meet my eyes, "I wrote it sometime after we became friends."

My eyes soften at his admittance, "Well what are you calling it?"

This question gets his topaz-colored eyes to meet my chocolate brown ones. "I-I haven't named it yet," Edward stumbles over his words, completely thrown off by the question.

I take a moment to recall the melody, seeing if I can make up a name of my own, see as it was written for me. A couple of moments later a title quickly comes up, "I've got it! I know what the song should be called."

Edward chuckles as I vibrate with instant excitement, "Well, I'm open to suggestions."

"_I know I'm a Wolf__. _I think it's perfect."

"Yes, it is." Our gaze towards one another intensifies at that very moment, this time bring forth a confusingly-large amount of emotions into the mix. Edward's room completely fades away, causing me to panic internally but I don't. Edward is there, looking at me in such a way that allows my mind to forget about the rest of the world and just live in the moment. Deeply lost in thought I don't take notice in Edward's attempt to snap me out of my hypnotic state.

The moment is gone, along with the rest of its fuzzy feelings. Shaking my head, I apologize immediately, "Sorry, I zoned out for a bit."

While it is only half true I don't exactly have the words to explain it all and thankfully Edward doesn't push for answers. It's then that we decide to join the others in a game of Monopoly, but throughout the night one pressing question would not leave my mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>Well that's all for Chapter 9! Oh and the song that Jacob played towards the end is called <span>I know I'm a Wolf<span> by Young Heretics, if you haven't heard it yet I recommend it for sure because it's certainly a beautiful song to listen to. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I going to go ahead and apologize ahead of time because I'm positive the end sort of got a whole lot of boring and lacked my usually add-details-to-everything writing. My brain has been wrapped around the idea of me attempting to finish this chapter for weeks now and it probably doesn't help that my sleeping schedule is all fucked up right now, so if you guys are suffering terribly I am so sorry! Beside the point, don't forget to review, ask questions, and heck, recommend this to a friend while you're at it! The more fans the happier the writer gets ~ 'til next time darlings!_


End file.
